Broken Immortal
by Sephrenia1
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she gets changed when she visits the meadow. when she wakes she hides in the Cullen mansion. Will she be reunited with her mate? 1st story ... constructive criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SM owns Twilight …. I'm just here for a 'Playdate'

The Changing of Bella Swan

Demetri is walking away from the warehouse after he finished his mission for the Volturi. Aro asked him to look into the murders and disappearances that were taking place in Seattle and to take care of the problem if possible. He was surprised to find the warehouse that 5 newborns were hiding in as well as the 5 more that were still going through the change. A newborn named Bree told him that a female named Victoria and her mate Riley were the ones that had changed them for the army they were building. He destroyed the newborns as well as those still changing and waited for Victoria and Riley to return. Victoria and Riley having just fed were too busy tearing at each other's clothes to notice the Volturi Guard so they never saw their death coming. Demetri exited the warehouse after tossing a match on the pile of body parts, he stayed longed enough to make sure no one got out and the fire was out. He smiled as he thought about how upset Felix would be that he missed out on the fun.

Demetri decided that since his mission was over, he would visit his old friend Carlisle Cullen. Demetri, having made his decision turned and started running Northwest to Forks. The Cullen house came into view about an hour later, he was disappointed to see that the house was empty and the scents were old. Demetri did pick up a slightly newer scent that was human and quite mouthwatering. Running back through the woods Demetri picked up the human scent that had been at the Cullen's but, this scent was fresh, he decided to follow it and perhaps he could get some answers as to the whereabouts of the Cullens as well as a snack.

Demetri stepped out of the tree line to see the beautiful young woman standing in the center with her arms wrapped around her like she is trying to hold herself together, he noticed that she was crying. "Miss, are you injured?" he asked.

Bella turned around and gasped "vampire".

"You know what I am?"

"Yes, I have known some of your kind before but, they weren't human drinkers" she answered.

"You knew the Cullens? I picked up traces of your scent at their house when I stopped by but it seems that they have left the area. Do you know where they went?"

"No, they left back in September without telling me they were leaving, except for Edward, he said goodbye." She began crying as she spoke of Edward's goodbye.

"Will they be returning?" Demetri asked. He was concerned that the Cullens had left behind a human that knew of their world.

"No, Edward said it would be as though he never existed, for a vampire he wasn't very smart" she replied.

"Oh, why is that? He asked

"As if I could ever forget him, plus I have this little reminder" she said as she showed him the bite mark on her wrist.

Demetri vamped to her side and took her hand in his to get a closer look. "You've been bitten but, you are still human. How is this possible?"

Bella explained what had happened with James last spring and how Edward had rescued her and sucked out the venom so that she wouldn't go through the change.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, Demetri looked at Bella and said "I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I must tell you that they broke the law when they left you here alone and with the knowledge of our world" and then he lunged at her and sunk his teeth into her neck. He moaned as he swallowed her blood, after a few mouthfuls he started pumping his venom into her, he released her neck and bit both wrists and both ankles. As they had been talking he realized that she must be a powerful shield since he couldn't grasp the 'flavor' of her mind and he smiled as he thought of the reward Aro would give him when he returned with her. Demetri took Bella in his arms and started walking so that he could find shelter for them while she changed he was very surprised that she remained silent. He looked down on his new 'child' and was pleased to see that she would be stunning as a vampire since she was beautiful as a human. He found the opening of a cave and carried Bella to the back of it and gently laid her down, he sat beside her and settled in for the 3 day wait. Little did he know that it would take Bella 10 days to complete the change and that he wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking Up

As Demetri settled in for the 3 day wait he pulled a book from his coat pocket and started reading. Shortly after, he began to hear strange animal noises, although he didn't want to leave he needed to find out what type of animal it was and if it posed a threat to his changing child. As he exited the cave he couldn't believe what he was seeing, 5 wolves the size of the ponies he had seen in Wales were moving around and sniffing the ground, they were obviously looking for something. He jumped into a tree that was close to the cave opening so that he could watch these strange beasts without being seen.

He pulled his phone out and checked to make sure it was still on silent before he took a couple of pictures to show Caius when he returned to Volterra. Demetri noticed that the wolves seemed to have some form of communication as it appeared that when one found something of interest the others would join them in a matter of seconds. '_I wonder if they have some form of telepathy like that young vampire, Edward Masen, that I met in New York several decades' ago _Demetri thought_._

The wolves seem to pick up a scent trail just then and started to follow it to the cave where Bella lay changing, Demetri jumped to the ground and crouched down to defend her.

'_What the Hell, where did he come from?' Jared asked the others in his mind. 'I don't know' replied Brady._

"_You will come no further" Demetri growled. He was sure that with his fighting skills he could kill all of them with no problem, after all, he had destroyed 5 newborns without any help. _

'_Finally, a vampire we get to kill' Paul thought as Sam gave the order to attack._

_Demetri never knew what hit him as Jacob flew through the air taking Demetri's head with him. Jacob dropped the vampire's head and shifted back to human form so that he could start the fire for burning the head along with the rest of the body parts._

**Bella**

The fire I was laying in was finally starting to go out, I could wiggle my fingers and toes. The fire raced to my heart and with one final roar it was gone. I stayed still for a few minutes trying to get my bearings, where was I? What had happened, oh yeah, I was talking to that 'nice' vampire when he suddenly attacked me, I remember feeling his teeth slice into my neck but after that nothing but the fire and the pain. "Crap, he must have changed me" I said out loud, gasping when I heard my voice. The name my father had always called me, Bells, now fit perfectly, I sounded like soft chiming bells.

I looked around and saw that I was in a cave, more like a geode, two of the walls were covered in clear crystal points, "Beautiful, Renee would love this" I felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of my parents but pushed it aside for now, there was plenty of time to sort that out later. I needed to find shelter, the only place I felt would be safe was the Cullen's place so I headed for their house. As I ran through the forest I smelled something delicious, I followed the scent until I came upon a couple of Moose, I pounced breaking the neck of one and the leg of the other so that it couldn't get away. After my meal I buried the two carcasses under a large boulder all the while giggling at how strong I was now. I turned and ran to the Cullen house. After entering through the hidden door that was never locked I looked around to see everything covered in white sheets reminding me of a ghost town only I suppose this would be considered a ghost house. I didn't want anyone to see that there was someone in the house so I hurried to the security panel and closed the shutters, I also set the alarm. Looking down at myself I decided to take a shower so up to the third floor I went, as I stepped into _his_ room I was hit with the scent that I loved so dearly, it had long since faded from the pillow on my bed. I dropped to my knees and sobbed for my lost love "oh Edward, I need you so much, please come back to me". After I calmed down and got some clothes from the closet I went in to take a much needed shower. I was tempted to stay in the shower and just enjoy the way the water felt cascading down my body, it was so very sensual, no wonder the Cullens had such luxurious showers. Once I was out of the shower and had dried my hair I got the courage to look in the mirror and was shocked to see myself, her hair was a rich chestnut color and was now waist length, it was full and so wavy, there was also a beautiful silver streak in it. What shocked her the most were her eyes, she was expecting to see the bright red eyes of a newborn but what she never expected to see were the silver eyes that were staring back at her. "What the hell is that all about, Carlisle said red eyes and gold eyes were the colors that vampires had" she stared at her reflection for a while longer before going back into Edward's room and collapsing on his black leather sofa "okay, now what?" she asked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Edward **

It seems like it has been an eternity since I left the love of my very long life behind. What was I thinking, oh that's right I wasn't, not clearly anyway. When Bella cut her finger I panicked and pushed her from me so that I wouldn't be tempted to taste her blood but, I pushed too hard and made things worse. Bella landed in the center of the table that was covered with glass plates, why were they even there? Alice had a cake big enough to feed all of Forks, sometimes I really wonder about the way Alice thinks. I also wonder why we never tell Alice no, why we allow her to not only buy all our clothes but tell us what to wear each day. Man, I would love to be able to wear jeans and a t-shirt with some tennis shoes but, uh oh here comes the little dictator now.

"EDWARD, why did I see you wearing blue jeans, a band shirt, and oh my god are those tennis shoes?"

"I don't know Alice why did you? I haven't made any decision to wear those things but, thanks for the suggestion it does sound comfortable."

"EDWARD ANTHONY DON'T YOU DARE" she screeched at me, how is it that I never noticed that before.

"Alice, is there a reason you came up here or did you just want to yell at me for a decision that I haven't made?"

"The family is going hunting and I want you to come with us" she said while hiding her thoughts by cataloging her closet.

"What are you hiding Alice."

Just then I caught a thought from Emmett downstairs.

"You invited Tanya, what were you thinking?"

Rose stormed in pushing Alice aside to glare at me, "what she is thinking is the same thing the rest of us are thinking. It is time you forget about that worthless human and start looking for a more suitable mate." Rose turned around and stomped back downstairs dragging Alice with her.

That fucking bitch, the only worthless ones that I know are Rose and that Denali whore, I guess I should head downstairs and get this over with.

Just before I close the door I get the strangest feeling that I am being watched. I listen but I don't hear any thoughts except those from the family, it must be my imagination. I whisper my love to Bella and head downstairs.

**Bella**

As nice as sitting here in _his_ room is, it won't sort out what I need to do now. First, I should get dressed so going back into the bathroom I drop the towel and start to dress one of the first problems that need sorting out is that my bra will no longer fits since my breasts seem to have gotten bigger, well I'm off to visit Rosalie's closet. The Ice Bitch will just have to contribute to the cause since I don't dare try to go around humans yet. Speaking of humans, I wonder how my parents are doing, after I get dressed I will watch the news to see what is going on and how the search for me is going.

10 days, I've been missing for 10 days WHAT THE FUCK!

The change is only supposed to take 3 days, "oh Edward I wish I knew where you were I really need your help" no sooner did the words leave my mouth than I felt myself falling into a vision _'Edward is sitting on a leather sofa in a room almost identical to the one in Forks, he is in so much pain missing his mate, Alice comes in screaming at him about a decision he didn't make over clothes that don't really matter. Alice wants him to go hunting with the family._

_Edward knows she is hiding something and it comes out that she invited Tanya to go with them. Before he can say anything Rosalie storms in and tells him to forget the worthless human and find himself a suitable mate. Rosalie and Alice storm out and just as Edward is leaving the room he turns back and it looks like he is listening for something. He whispers his love for me and closes the door._ What the hell was that, why was she able to see Edward now when she never could before? I wish I knew where to look for the information I so desperately need .. suddenly in my mind I see a book on the shelf in Carlisle's office. Now we're getting somewhere … as I walk to Carlisle's office I am thinking about Edward whispering his love for me, if he loves me why did he leave me of course, how could I forget? During the conversation we had in the cafeteria he said he loved me more because if he needed to leave me to keep me safe he would no matter how much pain it caused him. That silly vampire, just wait until I get my hands on him.

But for now I had some reading to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bella**

As I sit at the desk in Carlisle's study reading the book "Supernatural Gifts & Abilities" I haven't found anything that would explain how I had the vision allowing me to see & hear Edward. I was about to take a break and go for a quick hunt to stop the burning in my throat from getting worse when I heard voices coming from the front of the house, I peeked out the small opening in the shutter that was covering the window to see the wolf pack coming up the drive. A couple of them were in wolf form, for protection I guess, but the rest were in human form. Knowing how good their eyesight was I stepped back a little but continued to listen.

**The Wolves**

"Too bad that Collin and Quill hadn't started shifting a couple of weeks ago, they could have helped us tear that red eyed leech apart" said Jacob.

"Yeah, they missed the fun, and the signs are all there that Embry will be shifting soon as well, I do wish we could find what he did with Bella's body though so that Charlie could have some answers" replied Paul

"You know that there is the possibility that he changed her and that is why we haven't found her body" Sam told the group.

"Sam, if we find her and she is a leech I don't want to be in on the kill, I know that it has to be done but I don't want to be a part of it even though she will be my enemy and no longer my friend" Jacob said.

"That's fine Jacob but you will have to stay in wolf form to help protect your brothers" Sam understands how Jacob feels as he wouldn't be able to kill Leah if it happened to her. They may not be together anymore but he still cared about her.

"Can we go home now, you can all see that the Cullen's haven't returned" whined Jared.

"Yes, let's go" replied Sam as he turned to leave.

**Bella**

So that's what happened to my sire, the wolves killed him. Collin and Quill have started shifting now and Embry will be, soon. That will make 8 wolves when Embry joins the pack. Jacob would stand by and let them kill me, What The Hell? So now that I know they are on the lookout for me I need to be very careful. Since I know that right now they are headed back to the reservation it would be a good time to go hunting, I wonder if there is a thermos that I could take with me to bring some blood back with me for later.

After quenching my thirst with 3 elk I wanted to find more so I could take some blood home with me. I heard a noise off to my left and headed for it, I spotted a mountain lion hiding in a tree watching a small herd of deer, to say I was excited to be able to try _his_ favorite is putting it mildly. After I broke its neck I used my fingernail to make a cut in its throat, I let it drain into the thermos I had with me and then headed back to the house.

After taking my shower, I head back to Carlisle's study. I had been reading for a few hours and although this is all fascinating information nothing is describing what I am now able to do. Turning the page, I am about to give up for the night when I see it, there in the middle of the page is one word

_DOWSING_

_The ability to locate people, objects, & resources without the use of any scientific apparatus_

_Capabilities_

_Dowsers are able to locate resources, they can find hidden places and hidden treasure_

_They can track people through objects they have touched leaving their life force energy signature or using a picture they are able to visualize that person and locate them. Dowsers are also able to locate people they have met or have a connection with._

_When they locate the person they are looking for they can see and hear whatever that person is doing at the time._

_Dowsers are able to find energy sources, track the ley-lines of planets and find the relics that are connected to the lines._

_Physical Traits_

_The tell-tale sign that someone is a dowser is the silver streak in their hair, the streak will start at the scalp and run the length of the hair. The streak can be 1/2 inch to 3 inches wide, the wider the streak the more powerful the Dowser is. If the Dowser also has silver eyes they will be a Psychic Shield. (See page 785 for more on this ability)_

_Known Dowsers & Last known location: NONE_

Holy Hell! I was a Dowser and apparently some kind of shield, well at least I have a name for this freaky thing I can do and it could come in handy. According to the book I should be pretty powerful since the streak is the full 3 inches that the book describes. I am going to need to practice with this, maybe I could keep an eye on the wolves so that I know when it is safe for me to hunt. Speaking of hunting I could use some blood, I head down to warm up some of the blood I brought back. Then it is time to get comfortable and start practicing. First up check on Charlie & Renee then see how Edward is doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have followed, marked as a favorite, and left reviews. It means a lot, a lot, no really, a lot to me. **

**Charlie**

As I come down the stairs I am so tired and feel like going back to bed and just hiding, it's been 12 days since Bella went missing and other than some blood in the meadow near where her truck was found there has been nothing. Renee went back to Florida after a week but she calls daily to check in. I have to accept the fact that Bella is gone and she would want me to move on and try to be happy with my life. I need to call off the search and do the most difficult thing I will ever have to do in my life or career, declare my baby girl dead. At that thought I drop to my knees and I am unable to stop the tears. I don't know how long I knelt there on the floor before I was able to get up and make my way to the phone to call Renee and let her know my decision. After my conversation with Renee and her agreeing that this was what we needed to do and then honor Bella's memory by living our lives as best we could I grabbed my jacket & keys and started for the door, I stopped in the hall and looked up to Bella's bedroom door "I love you Bells and I'll do my best to make you proud of me." I wiped the tears away and headed to the station to let the rest of the world know that we had lost an angel.

**Bella**

Oh Daddy, I've always been proud of you and i love you too I sobbed as I broke the connection. I had spent the night reading some more and trying to learn more about what it means to be a Dowser, it turns out that there is a theory on how a Dowser is made. It seems that if a powerful tracker were to change someone and that person had a really strong need and desire to find something they lost, the odds are really in favor of creating a Dowser, several attempts had been made but none were successful. Well, I knew I needed and wanted to find Edward so I guess that was the key, so that means the vampire that changed me must have been an extremely powerful tracker. Speaking of Edward, maybe I should take a look to see what is going on with him.

**Edward**

Descending the stairs I hear Tanya speaking to my family, God Tanya just admit to them that you don't care anything for me, you just don't like being told no. We both know that you prefer human men. Boy was I surprised a few minutes later.

"I came to thank Alice and Rose for inviting me to go hunting with the family and for promising to help me get Edward alone but, I decided that I just need to stop chasing someone that doesn't want me. The only reason I have chased after him for so long was because they encouraged me and I really don't like to be told no. I really am sorry Edward, I hope you can forgive me"

"Forgive you? Tanya I appreciate you finally telling my family the truth but, I'm sorry I can't forgive you for the decades of raping me mentally when I asked you repeatedly to stop sending those images of you and I together in intimate situations, that I didn't want to see them." "I really think it's best if you leave."

Turning to my sisters I can only ask one thing "why?"

"Edward" Alice began. Rose interrupted "Oh please you know why"

"No Rose I don't, would you care to enlighten me?"

"Let's be honest Edward, Tanya is a more suitable mate for you than that disgusting human" Rose stood there looking so smug so let's see how smug she is when I'm finished.

"You want complete honesty Rose?"

"Yes" Rose answered

"Okay, let's begin with why you don't like Bella"

"Well for starters, she's clumsy as hell, she would stink up the house with her disgusting human food, not to mention bodily functions, I mean really how many times does a human need to go to the bathroom. She's certainly not pretty enough to be your mate, she's ..."

Before she can continue I interrupt "she's not you? Is that what you are trying to say without really saying it? If you are going to say it in my mind then say it aloud, complete honesty remember Rose."

"Wait ... Wh ..what is he talking about Rosie?" Sputters Emmett

"Please Emmett, you aren't the idiot everyone thinks you are. You have known for quite some time that the two of you aren't mates. I know that you really do love her but she doesn't return that love. When she found you dying you reminded her so much of her friend Vera's little boy, Henry that she just couldn't let you die so she ran you to Carlisle. If you were her mate she would not have taken the chance that she wouldn't get there in time and she would have changed you herself. You don't feel the pain & pull when the two of you are apart as you would if you were mates. Do you know that she is considering leaving you and to go live with the Denali sisters so that she can go with them when they are looking to have sex with human men?"

"Tell me what he says isn't true Rosie. Tell me you aren't going to leave me" begged Emmett.

Rose started to answer him "Em …"

"Complete Honesty, remember Rose" I remind her

She glared at me "you are such an asshole Edward" then she ran out the door headed in the direction of the Denali's.

**Bella**

Breaking the connection I scream into the empty room "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella**

I am shocked at what I just saw, Poor Emmett, my big bear of a brother must be devastated to find out that the woman he loved for decades didn't love him in return. I know that I should take another look to see how everyone is handling the news that Edward revealed but first I am going to have the rest of my blood. I will need to check on the wolves later to see if I can go hunting I would also like to go to Charlie's house and get some of my things especially the CD that Edward made me, I was so devastated when I saw that he had pulled it from my player and taken it with him along with the pictures I had of him and the one that Alice had taken of us together and our Prom picture. I was thrilled when shortly after Thanksgiving I noticed a loose floorboard and found the items that had been placed underneath, all my treasures that I thought he had taken were there hidden away waiting to be discovered. I started sleeping without the nightmares once I could listen to Edward playing again, it wasn't as good as having him there humming to me but it was just like when he would go hunting and I had to sleep without him.

Charlie thought I was getting over Edward since I had stopped waking up screaming in the middle of the night. I'm not sure how he would have reacted if he knew what I was listening to with the pillow speaker I had bought.

First things first … I head to the kitchen to warm up my blood.

**Edward**

"What were you thinking Edward, why did you do that?" asked Carlisle.

"I was thinking that I was tired of the mind games Rose likes to play and to be fair she is the one that wanted complete honesty."

"Yes, but that was just cruel"

"Cruel?' I scoffed. "No, what's cruel is what she did to Emmett all these years, what's cruel is you using your authority as head of this coven to demand that I go visit the Denali coven with the rest of you knowing what Tanya was doing and how uncomfortable it made me."

"What mind games did Rose play Edward?" asked Esme.

"Are you sure you want to know, it could be considered cruel for me to tell you"

"Yes, I want to know what has been going on behind my back."

"For starters she didn't hate this life as much as she let Carlisle believe she did. She loved that she would be young & beautiful for eternity. She never forgave me for not wanting her after her change, she would stand in front of the mirror naked and call to get my attention so that I would see her reflection then she would speak to me in my mind "do you like what you see Edward? I could have been yours." Rose would ask me. She knew I could control my gift but she told Emmett that I couldn't and the only way to keep me out of his head was to think directly at me about the times they had sex then she would ask me if I would like to do those things with her or with her and Tanya." With that Emmett took off out the door, moments later we heard the jeep roaring out of the drive.

"We loved her" sobbed Alice. "Yes Darlin but I never felt that she returned that love, I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt anyone" said Jasper pulling Alice close.

I couldn't stay in that room any longer so I headed up to my room, sitting on my sofa I dropped my head to my hands and sobbed out "oh Bella I need you so much, if I returned to beg for your forgiveness could you forgive me?"

**Bella**

"Yes Edward I could and I do just come back to me "I sighed. There has to be a way to give him that push to return to Forks.

I need to think about all I have learned and how to get Edward home and I think better on a full stomach so I should check to see where the wolves are and if it is safe to go hunting.

After seeing that the wolves are getting everything together for a bonfire, I grab my thermos and run out into the forest. I can't believe how Rose treated her 'family' and that Carlisle forced Edward to go see that Denali bitch. Edward is right they are a coven not a family, family doesn't treat each other like that.

I head back to the house carrying my thermos of Bobcat Blood thinking on how I could get in touch with Edward, if only I had a phone number for him and a phone that he wouldn't recognize the number. Suddenly I 'see' that I need to check Alice's room so I run a little faster. I enter Alice's room and there on her dresser is a phone plugged into a charger and a letter next to it with my name on it.

I open and start reading the letter;

_Bella,_

_I saw that you would need this phone to reach Edward but I didn't see the reason. I am sorry that we left without saying goodbye but please know that you will always be my sister and I know we will be together again. _

_Oh here is the number you need - 011-555-5023_

_See you soon,_

_Your sister Alice_

_With shaking hands I dial the number Alice gave me, on the third ring he answers "Hello" his voice is more beautiful than my old human ears could hear, "Edward, I need your help" I whisper._

"_Bella, what is it, what has happened?"_

"_I'm at your house in Forks please come" I ask_

"_I'm on my way Love."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all that have taken the time to read my story … I know you have been waiting for the reunion … this is that chapter so I'll let you get to it …**

Chapter 7

**Edward**

I hung up the phone and sat in shock for a few minutes, how did she get this number and what has happened that she needs my help? She sounded scared and if she is at our house she must be hiding. The only thing I know for sure is that I won't get any answers sitting here. I grab the few things I need and head for the Volvo. Hold on my sweet angel I'm coming.

I start to relax as I pass the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, it is on average a 47 hour drive but I was able to make it in roughly 30 hours. I am surprised when I pull in the drive to see the house is all shuttered up, what the hell is going on. I park in the back and as I exit the car I smell a vampire that I met decades ago, what was Demetri Volturi doing here, as I enter the living room I am shocked at the sight before me. My Bella is a vampire and she is absolutely stunning, I have seen beautiful vampires before but none that can compare to her. I take her in my arms and bury my face in her hair "Bella."

"Edward I have missed you so much, don't you ever leave me again" she sobbed as she collapsed in my arms.

"Never Love, Never"

As much as I wanted to keep her in my arms I knew we needed to talk "Bella, I need to tell you …"

"Shh Edward, I know why you left … I remember what you said that day in the cafeteria."

"Oh Bella I Love you so much, please tell me what happened, when this happened …. I assume it was Demetri since I picked up his scent outside."

"Demetri, was that his name?" she asked.

"Yes, he worked for the Volturi. I don't understand why he would have left you here alone though."

"Oh he didn't leave me. Maybe I should start at the beginning."

**Bella**

I told Edward how I had missed him and often went to the meadow to be closer to him. I told him about meeting Demetri there and that he was looking for Carlisle, about how we talked and him telling me that a law had been broken by leaving me here human and alone and how he had then bitten me. I told him about waking up alone in a cave and wondering where the vampire that had bitten me was. That I had run to the only place I knew would be safe and not wanting anyone to see me in the house I dropped the shutters and set the alarm.

"That was good thinking Love, has Demetri come back around trying to find you?"

"He's dead, the wolves killed him" I tell him about hearing the wolves' conversation and that they came here looking to see if any of the Cullens had come back. How they talked about killing me if I had become a vampire.

**Edward**

The wolves killed Demetri? Oh man what a can of worms this was, not to mention if Aro ever gets a look at Bella. Carlisle had given me his copy of "Supernatural Gifts & Abilities" when I was still a newborn to help me learn to focus. I knew what that silver streak and those silver eyes meant, now I had to find a way to tell Bella how much danger she could possibly be in. "Bella we need to talk about your hair and your eyes, there is a reason for the streak and eye color."

"Edward I already know that I am a Dowser and the eyes make me a Psychic Shield, I read about Dowsing but I haven't read about the shield thing yet."

"Alright then let's work on the Dowsing first, have you tried locating anything?"

"Yep, I watched you, the wolves, and Charlie."

"What do you mean you watched?"

Bella explained how she found me and watched me in my room and how she saw the whole thing with Rose & Carlisle. "I'm sorry you had to see that Bella"

"I'm not, at least now I know why she hated me so much. I do feel bad about Emmett though, have you talked to him?"

"No, I don't even know where he is; do you think you could locate him?"

"I'm pretty sure, let me get a glass of blood, this ability seems to work better on a full stomach, would you like to have one as well?"

"Uh … a glass of blood?" I asked.

"Yeah, with the wolves ready to kill me I check to see if it is safe for me to go out and I take a thermos with me so I don't have to leave the house so often. This time I brought back Bobcat. "

"Genius, yes Love I would love to have a glass of Bobcat with you."

"Two glasses of Bobcat coming right up." She smiled at me then off to the kitchen she went.

We chatted while we drank our blood, I must say it was quite pleasant sharing it this way and very unusual for a newborn. After we finished our blood we rinsed our glasses and returned to the living room.

"Alright let's look for Emmett shall we?"

**A/N Feedback is appreciated so please let me know what you think …. Even a smiley face would work **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bella**

I lean back and closing my eyes I concentrate on Emmett's location, suddenly I 'see' him driving his jeep I look around to see if there is anything to tell where he is. Finally I see a sign "Now Entering Montana", "he's just entered Montana" I pull back and focus on Edward.

"Good he is going to the cabin, no one will think to look for him there we haven't used that place in decades. He will be safe there and it will give him some peace and quiet so he can think and decide what he wants to do but, we will keep an eye on him" Edward says.

"Bella, I want to try something. Do you think you can find Aro and see what he is doing?"

"I can try, do you have a picture? The book says I should be able to locate someone using a picture."

"Sure thing let's go up to Carlisle's study there is a picture of all three brothers in there."

**Aro**

It's been a few weeks since Demetri went to check on that situation in Washington and he hasn't checked in for a couple of weeks. He doesn't answer his phone and that is very unlike him, perhaps I should send someone to go see what has happened. "Felix, Jane, Alec" I call out for 3 of my most trusted guards. I know they will get to the bottom of this, maybe I should have them stop in to see my old friend Carlisle to see if he has seen Demetri.

"EDWARD, Aro plans to send three guards to look for Demetri and he wants them to check with Carlisle to see if he has seen him" I cry out to Edward as the room comes back into focus . "What are we going to do we can't let them come here"

**Edward**

"Calm down Bella, we will be okay. If they do come here they will see the house is shuttered and we are gone" I try to get Bella to relax but I know that if any of them see her we will have a major problem on our hands.

I suggested that she take a hot shower to try and relax while I took a few minutes to think. She nodded and headed upstairs. I really needed to go for a run to clear my head but the last thing we needed was to leave a fresh scent everywhere, we were going to have to figure out a way to hunt without leaving a scent. WAIT … her eyes …. She is a Psychic Shield, I run up to Carlisle's study and grab the book

She still has it open to the Dowsing page and there towards the bottom of the page I see.. Psychic Shield (See page 785 for more on this ability). I flip to page 785 and start reading.

_Psychic Shield_

_Those that possess this gift can shield their mind from Telepaths and thus prevent being tracked. The Shield is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only "hear" static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded._

Well that explains a lot I think to myself. I continue reading;

_Capabilities_

_User is able to block the vision of other clairvoyants, making any subject within their target radius appear "dark". Experience will enhance the size of the area they can shadow and the intensity of their shielding effect and is often referred to as 'shadowing'. They are able to conceal a target from clairvoyants as well as from all the senses, a form of invisibility via sense manipulation._

_AS the gift strengthens the Shield can't be tracked down, all the traces of their passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. Highly advanced users may not leave electronic trace either, and be unable to be found through a computer. Advanced, if not legendary, Shields are capable of evading any and every known possible ways to track or discover a person. _

WOW, to call Bella gifted is quite the understatement. With practice she could quite possibly be the most powerful vampire our world has known, she really is a danger magnet. Every greedy, power hungry Vampire out there will be looking for a way to control her and Aro is at the front of the line. I need to sit down and have a long talk with her and maybe come up with a way to protect her.

Just then my phone rings I hit the button to answer it "Alice"

"Edward where are you?"

"What do you mean Alice, can't you see me"

"No Edward I can't, now where are you and what are you doing" she demanded.

"I'm just driving around, maybe that's why you can't see me I haven't made any decisions" I smile thinking maybe Bella is already shielding us without realizing.

"Possibly, when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure Alice, after what happened with Rose I think I just want to take some time for myself, maybe revisit some of my favorite places … perhaps I'll go climb to the top of Mt. Rushmore again."

"Alright Edward, I'll tell the family, I'll see you when you get back.

With that we hang up. It might be quite a while pixie, quite a while indeed. I wonder if Bella would like to take a road trip. Time to talk, I head for my/our room the door is ajar so I assume that it is safe to walk in, as I do I see Bella coming out of the bathroom wearing yoga pants and a crop top. My eyes drift down to her stomach and I gasp "BELLA what is that?"

**A/N .. Feedback is greatly appreciated … let me know what you think … even just a smiley face **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Emmett**

I can't believe how she lied to me, all this time she used me to try and tempt Edward, I feel like I was no better than the men that attacked her, the only difference is I did it mentally instead of physically. I was never that comfortable doing it but I trusted her when she said it was the only way to get him to leave me and my mind alone. I left without even apologizing for what I had done but I couldn't stay and listen to Carlisle chastise Edward in defense of Rose. I smile as I see the 'Now Entering Montana' sign, Rose hates the cabin so I know she won't show up here and I will have some time to myself to do some much needed soul searching. I think the first thing to do is get a divorce, just then my phone rings.

"Hey Jasper" I answered.

"Emmett, how are you doing brother?"

"Honestly I've been better, I was just thinking I need to contact Jenks so that I can get a divorce,"

"That's one of the reasons I am calling you, you don't need a divorce."

"Huh, what are you talking about Jasper?'

"Well, you never got a marriage license did you?" he asked

"No, we didn't even get one the first time we got married."

"So there is no record of your marriage therefore no need to get a divorce. You and Rose were just companions, you do need to take her name off your accounts and make her use her own money. She makes enough restoring cars and selling them that she doesn't need any of yours"

"Thanks Jazz I hadn't even thought about that yet, I guess that will be my first order of business to take care of … no make that the second. The first thing I need to do is make things right with Edward, can I talk to him?"

"He isn't here Em, he left not long after you did. Alice was able to reach him by phone and he said he was going to do some traveling."

"Okay, then I'll try calling him thanks." With that we hang up, I notice that I'm not far from the cabin so I'll call him later after I get settled.

**Bella**

Looking down I see what Edward is talking about, "oh I got my belly button pierced do you like it?"

His eyes turned black but I knew it wasn't from thirst, "yes I like it very much" his voice was hoarse. Hmmmm .. who knew.

"Well then you will go nuts over my tattoo" I smirked at him.

"Tat …Tattoo love, what tattoo?"

I turned around and let him see the tattoo on my lower back and let him see that there in sparkling dark blue ink it read;

_"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life," _

(The credit for this Shakespearean quote goes to A Mother's Choice by TwilightMommyof4girls)

"Bella, that's …that's just … there are no words …" and then he grabbed me and his lips crashed against mine. His kiss was almost feral, there was a deep growl and when he slid his tongue into my mouth, the taste of honey exploded in my mouth. It wasn't like any kiss we had shared before, after several minutes we broke apart.

"You've been holding out on me Mr. Cullen" I stated.

"Sorry Love, but had I kissed you like that while you were still human I may have accidently hurt you" He replied with a smirk. "But I can't hurt you now" he started kissing me again, he kissed down my neck as his hand started sliding up towards my breasts. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping.

"Mine" he growled as he ripped my topped off and we crashed down on to his sofa.

We continued to kiss and tear at each other's clothes, suddenly Edward shifted and was on top of me and positioned at my entrance. "Are you sure Bella" he asked.

"Yes Edward, please make me yours"

He kissed me and looked into my eyes, "I Love You" he whispered, and then he entered me breaking through my barrier. "I Love You too Edward" I whispered back.

After we had calmed down and showered I told Edward I needed to check on the wolves and hunt if it was safe. We went downstairs to settle on the sofa for me to check on the wolves' location, I found them at Sam & Emily's place playing video games. Okay, they are playing video games so I think it is safe to go, I head for the kitchen to get my thermos. Edward heads out to the garage and comes back with a backpack along with several more thermoses.

"With Aro sending some of his guards to look for Demetri it might be a good idea to have extra on hand" he responded to my questioning look.

"Great thinking, when we come back we can check on them."

"Yeah that would be good, we need to keep an eye on their location. Bella, while we are out I would like for you to do something"

I look at him and ask "Sure, what is it?"

"While we are on our hunt I want you to think about us leaving no trace of us being here so that we can't be tracked"

"Do you think it will work, that I can do that?"

"I was reading about your shield while you showered and yeah I think it is something you can do and it will let you start practicing using it"

"Alright Edward, I'll try it and I hope it works the way you think it does" I am not sure about this but I am sure of Edward and if he thinks it will work then I am going to do what I can to keep us safe and hidden.

Just as we are about to leave Edward's phone rings. Taking his phone out of his pocket he looks at the screen before answering.

"Hello Emmett"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review.**

**Edward**

"Hello Emmett"

"Hey Edward can we talk" Emmett asked.

"Sure we can Em but you caught me in the middle of a hunt, can I call you back after I'm done and get cleaned up" I shrugged when Bella arched one eyebrow at me. I had some things to talk to her about before I could get into a possibly lengthy conversation with Emmett.

"Oh yeah ... sure ... sorry dude I'll let you go and talk to you later" with that we hung up. I took Bella by the hand and reminded her to think about leaving no trace and out the door we went.

Watching Bella hunt was the most erotic thing I have ever seen, I wanted to claim her right then and there but I knew that we needed to get back to the house and check on the Volturi. I also wanted to talk to Bella about our immediate future, so we concentrated on filling the thermoses we had brought and get back to the house. As we neared the house I slowed and gave the backpack to Bella telling her that I was going to put the Volvo in the back garage so that it didn't appear that anyone was here.

As I got closer to the door I saw that Bella was waiting just inside and she stepped out to greet me …. Just then I heard a faint gasp, I turned towards the sound and caught a flash of Blonde …. Fuck …. I drag Bella back into the house. "Quick Bella look for Rose" I practically shouted at her. We have to know what she saw and what she plans on doing. Why is she in Forks, no one knows I'm here unless … she was coming here to hurt Bella. I'll tear her apart and burn the pieces before I ever let her lay one hand on Bella. Now more than ever I need to talk to Bella about our safety.

**Rose**

FUCKING EDWARD! He took everything from me, I mean I was going to leave Emmett and the rest of the Cullens behind but I wanted to do it in my time frame not Edwards. How dare he tell my secrets, who does he think he is. Well we will just see how he likes having something taken from him. Get ready Isabella I am coming to _visit._

I have been running for a little over a day and I am almost to Forks, I think I will go by the house and clean up before I go _visit_ Miss Isabella Swan plus that will give me some time to finalize my plans and to make sure the wolves aren't around.

I'm getting close to the house so I decide to go up in the trees to get a better look and to make sure the wolves aren't out here as well as leaving no scent on the ground, just as I get to the top of a nice tall tree I look towards the house and lo and behold I see Edward coming from the garage walking towards the house. As he gets close to the house I see the door open and who should run out to meet him but Bella Fucking Swan. What The Fuck … he came back for her and from the looks of it he changed her, I wonder if that is why the house is shuttered, he doesn't want anyone to know they are there. If I were to tell the wolves what he has done I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty, the wolves would destroy them both and I would be completely innocent. I pull my phone from my pocket and as I am about to call Sam Bella turns and I see the silver streak in her hair I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping. Edward turned but I moved away so quickly I don't think he saw me. I know what that silver streak means and I know exactly who to call. I dial a number I never thought I would, it rings twice before it is answered "Hello Aro, I have some news that I think you will be very interested in" I smile as I think about the shit storm that is about to be dumped right on top of Edward and his _precious_ Bella.

**Bella**

"Bella I need you to find Rosalie, I think I saw her in the forest and I think she saw you and your hair. She knows what that streak means, Carlisle had all of us read that book as a way to learn to focus and to have the knowledge of the different gifts and abilities."

I immediately start looking and I find her on the phone, she is telling Aro about me and where we are. I break the connection and tell Edward what I saw.

"That's what I was afraid of, Bella how do you feel about taking a road trip?"

"It sounds like it could be a lot of fun as well as a little dangerous, but before we go anywhere I want to get some of my things from Charlie's" I tell him and hope that he won't argue with me.

"We can do that but we need to do it while Charlie is away from the house so that we aren't seen" Edward tells me.

We decide to go now since Charlie is still at work then we can come back and pack some things and leave.

It is amazing running through the forest holding Edwards hand and so different than when we are on a hunt, it isn't as intense this feels more like playing around even though it isn't. We quickly arrive at Charlie's and after making sure there isn't anyone around or inside up the tree and in the window we go. I quickly gather the few mementos that I want to take with me as well as some of my favorite clothes including the blue blouse that Edward is so very fond of.

We head back to the house to pack and leave, I am shocked when Edward tells me that we will be taking the Vanquish as it may be needed for the speed. He tells me that with all the work Rosalie has done to it the car would be very hard to catch.

We make quick work of getting packed up and when I return from putting our suitcases along with the backpack of thermoses with the blood in them at the garage door I see Edward packing a lot of money into a duffle bag and he has an empty duffle bag lying next to it. "Where did all that come from and how much is it" I ask him.

"Well we each kept a stash of emergency cash available, you never know when you have to make a quick getaway, so in this bag there is roughly 3 million dollars, then when I empty the vault in the garage we will have around 8 million total." He answers like it is no big deal. To say I am flabbergasted is an understatement. "Why do we need so much?"

"Well Love, cash isn't as easy to track as credit cards are so those will be used very rarely, if at all."

After we have everything loaded in the car we head out to play the biggest game of 'hide and seek' that I am willing to bet has ever been played.

We have been on the road for about 20 minutes, headed away from Forks and Seattle going towards Oregon when Edward looks at me and says "Bella, I want to talk to you about Emmett."

**A/N Your feedback is greatly appreciated … please let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**For my guest reviewer – thank you for your kind words they mean a lot to me.**

**Bella**

I'm glad that Edward brought Emmett up, I have wanted to talk to him about Em as well. He doesn't know but I have looked in on Emmett a couple of times and he just looks so broken, I want to help him but I don't know how.

Edward looked at me and started "Well Bella I know that you saw everything that went on with Rose and Emmett, I know that Emmett will take it all on his shoulders and blame himself for not being everything she needed and for what she had him do to me. It isn't his fault, he thought they were mates and he trusted her. Bella, I want to help him, I want us to go see him and possibly have him come with us. With Rose telling Aro about you he is going to be looking for us, we aren't sure how well your shield is working and Emmett would be good to have with us in a fight. What are your thoughts and feelings about this?" He quickly glances at me then goes back to watching the road, he knows that it makes me nervous when he doesn't focus on his driving.

"Edward, I agree that Emmett needs our help, I have quickly checked on him a couple of times and he looks so broken. But I don't want to have him come with us because he would be good to have in case of a fight, that would make us no better than Rose, using him for our own purposes."

"Oh Bella NO, that isn't the main reason I want to bring Em with us …. I think that being with us …. well you mainly will help Emmett heal. You really are his little sister and it almost destroyed him to leave you behind, he quit joking around as much as he had and he didn't play his video game like he used to. I think … no I know that seeing you again especially as a vampire he will be over the moon."

"Alrighty then to Montana we go, you should call him, he is expecting your call.

**Edward**

I take out my phone and dial Emmett's number, he answers on the first ring

"Hey Edward, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call"

"Sorry Em I got held up, but I need to talk to you about something" I start, trying to find the right way to approach him.

"Yeah about that Edward, I'm so sorry man I … "

I cut him off "NO Em it wasn't your fault it was Rose, the only thing you did was trust the woman you thought was your mate. I am not angry with you in fact I am headed your way right now and I have someone with me that really wants to see you.'

"Oh yeah who, I can't imagine anyone who would want to see me right now and how do you know where I am? Did the pixie tell you where I am? I talked to Jasper, did you know that Rose and I weren't really married and I don't need to get a divorce?"

"Yeah Em I knew and to tell you the truth I thought you did too or I would have told you during one of our conversations when you were complaining about having to go through another wedding. For vampires the mating is technically a "marriage ceremony" and it only happens once. I think Rose kept having weddings to keep you tied to her and for all the presents. So enough about that how do you feel about taking a road trip Emmett?"

"Jasper said you were going to do some traveling, I think it sounds like something right up my alley. Can we hit some of the tourist traps?"

"Sure thing Em, I wouldn't want to stop your fun, I have driven across country with you enough times to know how you love those things." I chuckle remembering some of the roadside attractions we have stopped at in the past.

"Cool, how about the friend you are bringing? Is he going with us?"

"I never said it was a 'he' Emmett."

"What The Hell man, I want no part of you cheating on Bella. Count me out, have fun on your trip" with that he hung up on me before I could explain.

**Bella**

I had to keep myself form laughing at the look on Edward's face. I took the phone and called Emmett back. He wasn't so pleasant when he answered.

"Fuck you Edward I tol ….." Emmett started

"Hi Emmy, thanks for looking out for me" I giggled into the phone.

"Bella? Baby sis is it really you?"

"Yeah Em, it's me so will you come with us?"

"Of course I will, when do you think you will be here."

"Well, we just went through Portland on the 26 and Edward said we are going to stay on this road until we can jump on the 95 and then start going up."

"Wow, why didn't you take the 2 straight across to the 95 it would have been faster? What's going on? It's not like Edward to take the long way anywhere."

Edward put his hand out for the phone so I gave it back to him.

**Edward**

"It's me again Em, listen we are taking the long way because we are being chased. Bella has been changed and Aro wants her. "

"DUDE, it's about time you got smart and changed her" Emmett shouted into the phone.

"I didn't change her Em, Demetri Volturi did then he was killed by the wolves.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why Aro would be looking for her, how would he even know she exists?" Emmett asked.

"Rose came to Forks, I think she was going after Bella and she saw us. She called Aro to let him know where she was.'

"I still don't understand why Aro would care or why Rose would think that he did."

"She was changed by Demetri, and she really wanted to find me. She's a Dowser Emmett" I explained.

"FUCK, we need to meet up ASAP. I will meet you in Boise and we can plan from there. Do you have enough cash on hand, cards can be traced?"

"Yes I took all the cash from Forks so we have about 8 million with us in the Vanquish. I brought it for the speed"

"Good thinking, I'll clear out the cash here at the cabin and I will meet you in Boise. Take care of yourselves and I'll see you soon."

"Okay Emmett, talk to you again when we get close to Boise" I hang up and turn to face Bella.

"Okay, we should be with Emmett in about 6 hours …we are closer to Boise than he is so we will have a little wait."

"Where is he?"

"The cabin is close to the Kootenai National Forest" I tell her

Bella nods her head and then grabs a book to start reading while I continue driving.

**A/N Your Feedback is greatly appreciated … please let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Emmett**

A Dowser, My baby sis is a Fucking Dowser and Aro wants her … she really is a danger magnet. Edward is right though, a road trip is a really good way to keep her hidden but I think we will still stick out like a sore thumb if we take my Jeep or Edward's Vanquish. We need something that is going to let us blend in with the masses and not be memorable. I think I will leave the Jeep here in the garage. I grab a backpack and throw in all the cash I can find , there isn't much here only about $500,000 but for what I have in mind that will be enough and I also grab some of my as well as Edward's IDs and passports.

I lock everything up and take off for Boise. I can't wait to see my baby sis I have really missed her and I am so glad that she and Edward are back together. I can't believe Rose called Aro, I knew she was a bitch but this is not something I ever thought she would do.

**Alice**

Oh my God that was some vision, what was she thinking. I need to talk to Jasper. Going down to the game room I ask him to go hunting with me, he knows I just hunted yesterday but he says nothing and gets up to leave with me. Once we are far enough away so that we won't be overheard I stop and turn to face Jasper.

"What is Darlin what did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"I saw Rose make a phone call to Aro, she told him that Edward changed Bella."

Jasper looked confused "why would Aro care if Edward changed his mate, It is the law and we broke it when we left her behind. I'm glad he went back to his mate and made her his for eternity."

"That's just it Jasper, I don't think he is the one that changed her, according to what Rose told Aro she has the mark of a Dowser. Rose told him that Bella and Edward are at the house in Forks and Aro has guards in Seattle looking for Demetri, who disappeared a few weeks ago so he is sending them to Forks to get Edward and Bella."

"Wait a minute" said Jasper "Demetri is missing and Bella is a Dowser? Holy Shit Alice I think you are right, I don't think Edward changed her either I am willing to bet good money that Demetri is the one that changed her. We need to get hold of Edward and let him know."

Taking out my phone I call Edward, it rings a few times before he answers "Hello Alice"

"EDWARD you have to run, Rose saw that you are with Bella and she called Aro to tell him about her" I shout into the phone

"Yes Alice we know that and we have left Forks, we know that Felix, Jane, and Alec have been sent there to take us to Aro."

"Oh thank God, did you change her Edward"

"No, Demetri Volturi changed her and then the wolves killed him. He had hidden her in a cave and after changing for 10 days she hid in our house. By the way thank you for giving her a way to contact me."

"I knew she would need to reach you but I didn't see why, but I am glad you two are back together. Now tell me what we can do to help keep her from Aro."

"Right now nothing, I hope you understand why I won't let you know where we are or where we are going. I don't want Aro to touch you and find out our plans, I am assuming you still can't see me or Bella."

"I understand and I agree that it is better if I don't know your plans, and no I can't see you or Bella but please let us know if Jasper or I can help in any way."

"Thanks Alice I will call you if I need anything."

After we hung up I let Jasper know that he was right about Demetri being the one to change Bella and that Edward would call if he needed anything. Then we headed back to the house.

**Bella**

Edward let me know that we were about to make another stop for gas and we had agreed that since I haven't had any trouble with bloodlust that I could go in the little market attached to the station so that I could stretch my legs so to speak even though they didn't need 'stretching'.

While I was wandering around the little store I saw something that I thought we could use. After talking to the clerk I made my purchase and headed out to the car. Edward looked up me but didn't say anything, he just kept looking at something on his phone, maybe he was trying to find a location to meet with Emmett. I popped the trunk and got one of the thermoses out the cooler we had back there and filled the two travel mugs I then went back inside to use the microwave. As I was leaving I thanked the clerk for letting me heat my "soup". When Edward saw what I had done he declared me a genius and commented that they had never thought to do something like that and that we would have to get one for Emmett after we met up with him.

"We are getting close Love, I'm going to call Em and arrange where to meet" Edward told me after we had been driving for another hour or so.

Emmett answered on the fourth ring "Hey Ed, where are you"

"We are about 45 minutes out of Boise how close are you?" Edward asked.

"I should get there between 2-3 hours after you, it took me a little longer than I expected to close up the cabin and put my Jeep in the garage. Where do you want to meet?"

"I checked on something the last time we stopped, how about meeting us at Best Buy on Franklin Street."

"Sounds good, I'll see you there in a few" Emmett said and then they hung up.

"Why Best Buy" I asked.

"There is something I want to buy, it's something I think we will all enjoy."

I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes "can I have a hint?'

"Nope" Edward laughed.

So off to Best Buy we went, I couldn't wait to see what it was that he wanted to buy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Bella**

Wow, when he said he wanted to buy something he wasn't kidding. After purchasing 3 d5200 cameras 1 in each color, 3 laptops, 3 iPads with 64gig each, along with accessories for them all we finally left the store to go wait for Emmett. I was talking to Edward when he stopped walking and was just staring at the parking lot, I looked to see what caught his attention and there stood Emmett next to a HUGE motorhome with a car being towed behind it. WTF!

**Edward**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Emmett was there with a motorhome and a black Volvo, "What is all this Em?"

Emmett got this big smile on his face "first things first Bro" then he grabbed Bella up in one of his famous bear hugs and started swinging her around with Bella giggling the whole time. "I missed you so much little sister, I'm sorr –" Bella cut him off.

"NO, there will be no apologies I understand why everyone left, you all thought you were protecting me but never again Emmett. I missed you too big brother"

I smiled as I watched them together, they really were brother and sister and you could feel the love coming from them both.

"Alright you two break it up and tell us what all this is about Emmett"

"Well, we need to hide Miss Danger Magnet here, so although your road trip is a great idea it still left us exposed."

"How so Emmy?" Bella asked

"Well, my Jeep and Edwards Vanquish are pretty memorable vehicles, add the three of us and I would say we would be unforgettable not to mention staying at hotels and all the check-in clerks that are usually female. I thought we would need to blend in a little so I bought this set up. We look like all the other tourists traveling around the country. We even have a hot little getaway car if we need it."

"That's a really great idea Emmett, I'm impressed but what about our reflection through the windows, won't people wonder about that and remember it?" I asked

Emmett got into the RV and brought out a crystal prism in the shape of a large ball "that's what this is for it throws rainbows better than we do, we will have our own disco ball. I also got one for the back window as well the car. Plus if we wear hats and sunglasses it will help also. It may not be perfect but I think it will help us to not stand out."

"No Em, I think it is perfect but what about the Vanquish?"

"I was thinking that we can ship it to that storage place in Southern California and have it placed in long term storage."

"That would work let's do it and then we can hit the road" I told him and headed for the car to wait for Bella.

We had just left the shipping company and headed to fill up the tank with diesel "okay Emmett where is the first roadside attraction you want to go to"

"Prepare yourselves we are headed for the Giant Waitress in Blackfoot, I have already put it in the GPS" Emmett put his hat and sunglasses on and we were off to our first destination. I hope the camera batteries will be charged by the time we get there. Bella has been very quiet, I look over to check on her and she has the biggest, goofiest smile on her face. "What is putting that big smile on your face Bella?"

"Oh Edward, I was excited to get my iPad since I knew that I could get the Kindle app and put all my favorite books on it as well as add new books, I just discovered that I can also put all my favorite Fan Fiction stories on it as well."

"How are you able to do that Love, aren't they just available online" I ask her.

"There is a site that will let you put it in a format that can then be emailed directly to my iPad" she is almost bouncing in her seat she is so excited.

Bella goes on to tell me " I can download all my favorite authors like InLoveWithEric, California Kat, Kjwrit, magsmacdonald, & Drotuno" I would have bought her one a long time ago if I had known it would make her this happy.

"Alright Love, I'll leave you to it while I go up and sit with Emmett" I tell her as I put on a hat and my sunglasses and go up and climb into the passenger seat.

**Aro**

"What do you mean they aren't there and Felix is injured, if they are gone then how did Felix get hurt?" I yell into the phone.

"Master, when we got here we picked up a faint trace of Demetri's scent as well as a really strong wet dog odor and the house is all shuttered up. Felix was injured when he went around to the back of the house and was attacked by three shapeshifter wolves, Alec and I went to help him and the wolves took off" answered Jane.

"Find the Cullens and bring them to me especially Rosalie, You may want to start looking in Denali."

I must find Caius and make him aware that there are wolves in Forks, Washington, I can already see the gleam in his eyes at the thought of getting to kill more wolves. They may not be "children of the moon" type of wolves but to Caius they are all the same and he wants to see them all destroyed.

**Alice**

After I come out of my vision I let jasper know what Aro is doing and that we need to leave and be on our own for a while. We are packing when Esme comes in "are you going somewhere Alice?"

"Yes, with the emotions running so high, even with the rest of the family gone you and Carlisle are still so upset that Jasper & I are going on a little vacation to let things ease up a bit so that it will be more comfortable for Jasper." I don't want anyone to know that I saw Aro coming and have them be after me and Jasper thinking that we know where Edward & Bella are.

We finish packing and loading up the car, telling Carlisle & Esme that we will be back as soon as we can. With that we get in the car and head out, I kind of like Edward's idea of a road trip and making no decisions so we will just see where the road takes us.

**A/N Your feedback is appreciated … Please let me know what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Emmett**

I am so happy to have my brother and little sister here with me and that we are headed out with no real destination in mind. Every time we moved in the past I always thought it would be cool to break up the trip by stopping at some of the Roadside Attractions that were located on the routes we would take and Edward was always cool with it but we would get outvoted or Rose would just say NO. I haven't been able to take a good look at the camera that Edward got for everyone so we could take pictures of what we each wanted to remember on this trip, oh here comes Ed now.

"Hey Em how you doing up here, I know it hasn't been long but let me know when you want me to drive for a while. I don't think it's fair for you to have to do all the driving, you and I can switch off and on because I don't think Bella would be comfortable driving this rig and I really don't think we will get her to put down her iPad™."

"Yeah I heard how excited she was to not only be able to put her books on there but her Fan Fiction stories as well, you should have gotten her one of those a long time ago."

"So Emmett, tell me about this Giant Waitress we are going to see, what is so special about her?" Edward asks.

"Well, in the 60s the Uniroyal Tire Company™ put up these huge statues similar to Muffler Men™ that were up & down the highways only these were called the Uniroyal Gals™, and when the tire company abandoned them a lot of the business they were near took them and used them for their business. This one is located in front of a café … she used to hold up a large plate of fries but I hear that has been removed with the recent makeover. The original Uniroyal Gals™ were inspired by Jackie Kennedy. I just thought it would be a cool thing to see and that Bella would find it interesting, she loves all that 'Americana' stuff." Edward turned to the front and started reading the camera manual while I continued driving "Hey Ed, after you read the manual and are comfortable that you know how to use that fancy camera you bought everyone can we switch out and you drive while I read my manual?" I asked.

"Sure thing Em, give me just a few more minutes" Edward answered.

**Bella**

I was so involved with learning about my iPad™ and also about my new camera so that I was ready to take a bunch of pictures that I didn't even notice anything until Emmett had stopped and they were going to switch places. I noticed there was a market nearby so I asked Edward to go in with me first. Emmett looked at me with the strangest look on his face but finally shrugged his shoulders and started reading. Boy was he going to be shocked when I came back with his little surprise.

I found the coolest travel mug it has a picture of a grizzly bear on one side and gives some information about the grizzly in general and some of the history of the bear in Idaho on the other side. I got out one of the thermoses with bear blood and one with mountain lion blood, I filled all three mugs and warmed them up to take to the guys. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek when I gave him his and Emmett looked at us both confused and when I gave him his mug told me "thanks sis but I have been trying to cut back on the caffeine."

"I know, Edward told me, and I'm so proud of you Emmett, but don't worry, I got you caffeine free. Try it, you might like it" I teased him.

He kept his eyes on me and brought the mug to his lips, his eyes got so wide when he smelled the blood "What the … where did … How?" I almost fell over laughing at him.

**Edward**

It's a good think I can focus on more than one thing at a time so I could keep driving while I laughed at Emmett. "It was Bella's idea, pretty clever huh?" I finally answered his question.

"Clever? Hell no it pure fucking genius. How come all us super smart vamps never thought of it?" Emmett just continued to stare at Bella.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and told him "I think because the main purpose for them is so that humans can have their coffee while driving to work in the morning. You guys would have never given them any thought. It really isn't any different than you thinking about us being exposed and getting this set up and thought to put the crystal prisms in both vehicles. To me that was genius."

I agreed with Bella and kept driving until suddenly Emmett shouted out that we had arrived, and so we had, I started looking for a place to park. After I parked Bella pulled her hair up in a messy bun, put on her floppy hat, sunglasses and grabbed her camera. Emmett and I grabbed ours and we were off to see the Waitress.

I can't believe I let them talk me into a T-shirt with the Giant Waitress on it, man am I glad Alice can't see me. We were walking back to the RV when suddenly Bella wasn't with us, she was looking at a poster. "What is it Bella? What are you looking at?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was looking at a poster of a missing child. "Edward" she sobbed.

I picked her up and told Emmett to grab the poster, I knew she wanted to help and I honestly couldn't think of any reason she shouldn't. We would have to take precautions but we could deal with that.

I got Bella back into the RV and got her seated, I heated a glass of blood for her so she would be nice and full and could concentrate better. Emmett sat in one of the armchairs and quietly watched, having never seen her use her gift he had no clue how to help. I watched as Bella looked at the poster for a few minutes then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. At that point all we could do is wait.

**Bella**

When I saw that poster I knew I had to help, that I just couldn't walk away. The poster said that he was 4 years old and had been missing for a couple of weeks he was the cutest little thing with brown hair and brown eyes. I drank the blood Edward gave me and focused on the picture of the child then leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Found Him" I cried out as I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. "He's in the basement of a house not far from where he lives, he's scared & hungry Edward, we have to help him."

**Edward**

She looked so small and fragile as she sobbed in my arms. I thought about what our options were. "Bella were you able to see the address of the house he is being kept in" I asked her.

She pulled back a little and looked up at me nodding "135 Maple Street" she told me. I looked at Emmett ready to ask if he would be able to keep the police from tracking the phone using the cell towers when he rushed to the back of the RV and came back with a phone that couldn't be traced. "I thought we might need these" he said with small smile.

"Perfect Emmett, you are a lifesaver" I told him as I took the phone and dialed the number.

After I gave the authorities the information and hung up Emmett pulled back on to the road to go find a better place to wait for news. Not far up the road we pulled into an RV park and Emmett went in and paid for one night. We found our space and got settled, Emmett had gotten us Satellite TV so we turned to the local news and waited. It wasn't long until the report came in that the boy had been found and was going to be okay. He would be spending the night in the hospital and then would be able to go home with his parents. The man that had taken him had been arrested and was being held without bail.

Emmett grabbed Bella swinging her around shouting "Hot Damn baby sis that was the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen, you are one kickass vamp."

Bella looked up at me with the biggest smile and if she could still blush Emmett's praise would have turned her beet red.

"I'm so very proud of you Bella" I told her as I took her in my arms and started kissing her.

"Get a Room!" Emmett shouted.

I picked Bella up and started walking to the back of the RV where the bedroom was located. Bella shut the door as we walked through it giggling "See you in the morning Emmy."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this story. I would also like to say a very special Thank You to InLoveWithEric for taking the time from her busy schedule to pre-read for me.**

**Bella**

When I got out of the shower and was dressed I saw that Edward and Emmett were getting everything ready to head out. I went to see if I could help but they had everything in hand so I went to fix _'breakfast'_ I used the last of the blood, heated them up and got the thermoses all cleaned up and ready for the next hunt. I took the guys their '_coffee' _since they were talking to one of the other RVers and told Edward I was going in to download the pictures I had taken at the Waitress place. I was still somewhat excited about being able to use my gift to find that little boy but I also knew that realistically as much as I would like to I couldn't go around telling the authorities where every missing person was or there would be more than just Aro looking for me. Speaking of Aro I am going to have to check on him soon. I wonder how angry he will be with Rose when he finds out that we aren't there. I wonder if he will have Carlisle call Edward to try and get him to come back and bring me with him or try to track the phones … hmmm maybe we should get rid of our phones and stick with the untraceable ones, I need to talk to Edward and Emmett about this.

Emmett came in bouncing and Edward followed him in laughing "okay what's going on" I asked them.

Edward just kept laughing and pointed at Emmett. "Spill it Em, what has you so excited?" I asked the big bouncing vampire.

"Grizzlies" was his reply.

"Huh, and why do Grizzly bears have you so excited? Come on Em there has got to be more than that what's going on?" I looked at Edward and asked him what all this was about.

Edward stopped laughing and told me that the guy they had been talking to was telling them about climbing Devil's Tower in Wyoming and that when they were in Yellowstone to see Old Faithful there had been some Grizzly bear attacks.

"I take you would like to go help with that problem Emmett" I said trying to hide my smile.

"Please Bella, Please can we go there next?" Emmett whined.

I just shook my head and replied "Sure we can Em, plot the course. But Em we need to make a quick hunt before we get there, I used the last of the blood this morning and I need to check on what Aro is up to and I will need blood to be able to concentrate on him. Oh and Emmett, I don't want to hear any complaints about where I want to go."

Emmett grabbed me up in a hug "Thanks Bella, you're the best sister ever. I'll take first driving shift."

With that he went up front and started getting ready to leave. I decided to talk to Edward about the phone situation and to kind of prove my point his phone rang. "Hey Jasper, what's up" he answered

"Hey Edward, Alice wanted me to call and give you a heads up and to talk about some things" Jasper responded. I got Edward's attention and asked him to tell Jasper he would call him back in a couple of minutes. He nodded and told Jasper to give him a few minutes and that he would call him and Alice back.

"What's wrong Love" Edward asked. I told him my thoughts about the phone and he as well as Emmett agreed with me. We decided that we would use the untraceable phones for now and get new ones later.

Edward grabbed one of the other phones and called Jasper back, they talked for a few minutes then they hung up, Edward asked me to come up front with him so we could all talk together.

Once we got settled he started "I'm sure you both heard my conversation with Jasper. He and Alice have left Alaska and are traveling through Canada, they are planning on dropping back down into the states in Minnesota. Alice saw that Aro was sending the guards to bring the family to Volterra, he also plans to let Caius know about the wolves in Forks. He agreed with you Bella, and he was going to suggest we ditch the phones and use untraceable phones until we can get new. They aren't going to stop using theirs right now but will probably get new ones when they get back to the states. They want to meet up somewhere and spend a couple of days together. As I'm sure you heard I told him we would discuss it and get back to him." Edward looked at both of us then asked "any thoughts about if we should meet up with them?"

I looked at both of them and started to tell them "Well that actually would fall right in with one of the places I want to go after Devil's Tower" I start to explain "When I was younger I had an American Girl® doll and there is an American Girl® store in the Mall of America and I want to go there as well as some of the other stores. So I was thinking that they could meet us there as long as Alice understands that we and with that I mean all three of us are not playing dress up for her and she cannot complain about anything we buy. We are trying to blend in not walk around looking like fashion models."

"I agree" said Emmett "although she never messed with the way I dressed that much, maybe it was because of Rose. It will be cool to buy stuff I like."

I looked at Edward who was sitting there with a big silly grin on his face "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing Love, I'm looking forward to taking you to a doll store is all" he answered me. I groaned looking down at my lap, why did I think telling these two about my doll and that I wanted to go to a doll store was a good idea.

"Hey" Emmett called out getting our attention "it looks like we can pull over up here and get in a quick hunt"

Emmett found an area that had a lookout area, some picnic tables, and a hiking trail, we headed out on the hiking trail with Emmett carrying the backpack of thermoses and as soon as we were out of sight of the humans we took off running.

After a very successful hunt we headed back with some bear, wolf, and deer blood. After we got back and we had all cleaned up, Edward called Jasper to let them know our decision about meeting them and told Alice the conditions we had for her, she pouted and whined a little, okay a LOT, but she finally agreed that it was not the time for designer clothes. She got very excited about being able to visit a particular hat store, apparently they sold a type of hat called a fascinator, I had no clue what they were until she reminded me of some of the hats we saw people wearing to the royal wedding. To each his own I guess but the idea of getting a few more hats for me and the guys didn't sound half bad.

We had been driving for a while when Emmett shouted out that there was a Wal-Mart at the next exit, when I asked him what the big deal was he said he wanted to get some more thermoses and backpacks to carry the extra Grizzly blood he planned on getting and maybe some Buffalo blood as well. He said with three of us drinking it and me still needing more when I used my gift that we needed to keep more on hand. He also wanted to see about some coolers and dry ice to keep the blood a little longer. I thought we might as well stock up on toiletries while we were here. After we shopped I needed to check on Aro and the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett parked the RV and after locking up we all headed into the store, I thought to myself '_look out Wal-Mart here comes Emmett_.'

**A/N your feedback is appreciated … Please let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Aro**

After speaking with Caius and Marcus we have decided to travel to the states and visit the Cullens and Denalis instead of just bringing the Cullens to us. Caius is gathering some of his old hunting party to go after the wolves when we get there. Even Marcus is anxious to meet this Dowser. I know that he has always had his doubts about his mate's death. He said he would have felt the pain of her death but the only pain he feels is the pain of separation and he hopes if this girl is truly a Dowser that she would be able to find Didyme. I think he is just fooling himself, we sent out numerous search parties and they never found a clue of where she could be and I haven't heard anything for centuries that is why I believe she has finally met the true death.

I have contacted my guards and told them to just observe once they found the Cullens. Jane informed me that they had in fact located them in Alaska living near the Denalis and that she and Felix were watching the Cullens and Alec was keeping an eye on Eleazar. She did tell me that there were only two of the family there, Carlisle and Esme, and that she hadn't seen any of the others since they had arrived. I wasn't concerned about the Empath & the Seer not being there as I know from my conversations with Carlisle that they leave the family for short amounts of time to give the Empath a respite from all the different emotions that many vampires can have not to mention that the Denalis live close by and that adds 5 more vampires, 3 of them being Succubi, to the mix of emotions. To be honest as much as I want Alice to join my guard, right now I am more focused on collecting the Dowser as well as her mate Edward at the moment, I can come back for little Alice and her mate another time.

I must go make arrangements for the plane to be readied, choose which guards are going with us and set the servants to packing my bags. I will need to talk to my brothers about the possibility of putting up a reward for Miss Swan so that we can cover a much larger area. Vampires everywhere would be keeping an eye out for her.

**Alice**

I am so excited that we are going to meet up with Bella and Edward, I have missed my best friend so much. I'm not happy about the restrictions she put on me but she is right, now is not the time to stand out now is the time for blending in. I glance at Jasper and I can tell he is almost bouncing in his seat "Darlin if you don't calm down I am going to vibrate the car apart with all the happiness and excitement I am feeling from you as well as my own" he tells me.

Oops, "sorry Jazz I'm just so happy to see Bella again and I'm excited about going to the Mall of America. Plus the fact that Emmett is with them and not sitting somewhere alone and broken, I just can't wait."

"I know Alice but try to tone it down a little for my sake alright"

"I'll do my best Jazz" I tell him and try not to think about it as I concentrate on the road.

**Bella**

I warned Edward that we needed to keep an eye on Emmett but did he listen, NO.

I left them looking at thermoses while I went to get the toiletries, when I was headed back to them I heard several alarm clocks going off. I looked around and spotted the two of them watching and laughing as the clerks tried to get them all turned off, I grabbed Edward's hand and headed for the camping section to look at coolers telling Emmett to come with us. We were looking around to see if there was anything else that might come in handy when I noticed that Emmett was looking at his watch and they were both trying to keep me from noticing their chuckles. I was just starting to ask what was going on when I heard another set of alarm clocks going off. "I expect this from Emmett but you too Edward?" I just shook my head as I walked away so they didn't see the smile on my face, I was glad to see the 17 year old teenager that Edward would forever be start to come out. We grabbed a couple of coolers and headed to the checkouts.

Edward was taking his turn at the driving as we headed out, next stop would be Yellowstone. I settled back and concentrated on Aro, it was time to see what he was up to. I watched as Aro told Caius about the wolves, I knew I should be upset about him wanting to kill them but I couldn't be, I mean they were hoping to find me so they could kill me. I saw that the three brothers were not having the Cullens brought to them, they were going to the Cullens. I watched as Aro made arrangements to leave for the states and then I pulled away. I went to the front to let the guys know what was going on with the Volturi, they weren't surprised that the brothers would be coming here. Emmett thought it made more since to be here while they looked for me.

After driving for a few more hours we arrived at Yellowstone, Edward drove around until we found RV parking close to Old Faithful. While we went to take pictures Emmett headed out to find some grumpy Grizzlies that had been causing problems.

After we finished taking pictures Emmett still wasn't back so we went to the gift shops, I got Emmett a 6 pack of bear shaped soaps, we got Grizzly and Old Faithful T-shirts for all of us including Jasper and Alice. We weren't sure if Alice would wear hers but we knew Jasper would wear his. We headed back to the RV and found that Emmett was back and cleaning up. We noticed that there were a few of the new thermoses sitting on the counter so I guess the problem bears aren't a problem anymore. I was very surprised when Edward gave me a white box, when I opened it there was a beautiful Turquoise Necklace, bracelet, and earrings set. I couldn't get them on quick enough.

Emmett loved his soaps and T-shirts and claimed the driver's seat for the next leg of the trip. I guess Devil's Tower was our next destination but first the guys wanted to find another RV park and take a break from the road. I think Emmett was having video game withdrawals.

**Rose**

I had called Carlisle to see if I could come get some of my things and was surprised to hear that even Alice and Jasper had left. He said that Jasper needed a break from all the emotions that had hit him and he was still being affected by the emotions from him and Esme. I was willing to bet that Alice had seen what I did and knew that Aro was sending his guards for Bella and Edward, so they left to help them when the guards showed up. Oh well who cares with them gone I can pretty much do what I want especially since Carlisle feels so guilty for changing me, he is always apologizing about the fact that I can't have children, as if I would want a little snotty, slobbering child that would have destroyed my perfect figure and as long as I let Esme mother me she is pretty much putty in my hands.

I see the house come into view and Carlisle is on the front porch waiting to welcome me home. I run into his arms sobbing "How could he say those awful things about me?" I cry to him.

He strokes my hair "Shh … everything will be alright."

I just smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Jasper**

Alice is driving so I have time to think about this whole situation. I understand the rareness of a Dowser and although it is a useful gift I don't understand where it would have any tactical uses. Aro's determination to have Bella in his guard just doesn't make sense. I am starting to wonder if we are missing some vital information. I will be glad to see my brothers and new sister once again, perhaps we can figure out what is happening and how to keep Bella out of Aro's clutches.

It's getting late and we will start looking for a hotel soon and then Alice and I will be able to talk about all this without any distractions except the ones we create for ourselves. I do love the freedom of it just being the two of us without the restrictions that Carlisle places on everyone, maybe when all this is settled I can persuade Alice for the two of us to travel around together; it's been a while since we just went and had fun. Now that I think of it I believe there is a waterpark in the Mall, maybe we guys can go there while the girls shop. That reminds me of this great Waterpark in Wisconsin that we went to, maybe we can get the others to go there after we are done at the Mall.

**Edward**

We have stopped for the night and Emmett wants to play online video games and I wouldn't mind some alone time with Bella, when she suggest taking a walk around the RV park before the sun sets I am up and at the door within seconds. While we are walking, we are making sure to stay in the shady parts, I ask her about her shield and suggest that while we are at Devil's Tower she practice and we can see if Emmett can track her since he has a pretty good nose for sniffing things out. Bella lets me know that she has been working with it since the first time I ask her to try and use it. She surprises me when suddenly all the thoughts around me are gone and I can hear her. "Bella, I can hear you" I grab her and kiss her. '_I love him so much I couldn't bear it if he left me again' _I don't think she really meant for me to hear that but I answered her anyway "Never Bella, I will never leave you again. Remember when I told Emmett about vampire mating, well that applies to us too. In the vampire world you are my wife and I plan to put a ring on your finger as soon as I can."

"Oh Edward" she sobbed "I want to wear your ring and I want to get one for you too, maybe at the mall we can find something."

I agreed with her and I was ecstatic that she would not only accept my ring but wanted me to wear hers as well. She pulled her shield away from me and we headed back to the RV, as we were walking I picked up a random thought _'Wow, I never expected to see other vampires way out here. I wonder if they are open to some company'_ I didn't want this strange vampire to know of my gift so I waited giving him no clue that I heard him and I was very glad Bella was still wearing her hat and sunglasses as he stepped out of the treeline and walked up to us "Hello I'm surprised to see any of my kind around here. My name is Michael, I thought I might be able to find a meal wandering away from the park but if you have already claimed it I wouldn't want to intrude. Unless of course you wouldn't mind some company" he told us but, he was thinking 'maybe_ I could insist on traveling with them for a while after all there's safety in numbers and maybe he wouldn't mind sharing, it's been a long time since I had a woman'_.

"Hello Michael, My name is Anthony and this is my mate Marie, I hope you will understand when I decline your company … we are newly mated and my mate is very shy" I explain to him thinking that he should just move along and not worry about us.

"Of course, Congratulations on your mating, I myself am still hoping to find mine. I will move on and leave you in peace." he turns to go back to the treeline. I listen to his thoughts as he moves away from us '_Lucky bastard, from what I could see of her she is not only shy but very beautiful as well. Oh well, maybe someday …..'_ I stood there with my arm around Bella wondering what just happened, I thought I was going to have a fight on my hands and was getting ready to send Bella to the RV so she would be safe with Emmett. Bella tugged on me and we continued back to the RV, while we were walking back I remembered something similar happened with Tanya. I needed to talk to Emmett to see if he had any ideas about what was happening. When we got back and told Emmett about meeting the vampire we decided to go ahead and leave the park and we had Bella concentrate on us not being seen leaving the park by anyone especially the vampire we met in case he is still hanging around just out of my mental reach.

We arrive at Devil's Tower a few hours later and find a spot in the RV parallel parking area along the east side of the main lot near the visitor center. It is still dark so Emmett wants to race to the top of the Tower and Bella agrees saying it would make some really cool pictures so we grab our cameras and take off for the Tower.

I can't believe they handicapped me and made me wait until they were ½ way there before I could start and I had to carry the camera equipment, I beat them but just barely. I got set up and started taking pictures; I got some great ones of them leaning on each other laughing. I reminded them that the sun would be up before long so if they wanted pictures they needed to get busy. While I was taking my pictures I thought back to my conversation with Emmett last night while we were driving.

_Emmett glanced over at me "so let me get this straight that day at the house you were thinking about how you wanted Tanya to just tell the truth about why she kept chasing you and then she did that very thing. Then last night with that strange vamp he wanted to stick around to "share" Bella with you and was thinking he might not take no for an answer but then you thought he should just move on and not worry about the two of you, and that is what he did."_

"_That is exactly what happened and nothing like that has happened to me before that I can think of" I reply._

"_When you were reading that book on Gifts how much did you read about your own gift?" he asked me._

_I looked over at him "not much, I already knew what I could do so I kind of skipped that page" I told him._

"_Well Hell, that's the problem then, you didn't read what can possibly happen when the gift starts maturing, you are becoming a Pusher. You can put your thoughts and wishes in other people's minds and have them do what you want. That is just way too fucking cool, but I wouldn't tell anyone outside the three of us because if Aro gets wind of how your gift is growing he will be after you as hot and heavy as he is Bella. Man that guy will lock the two of you inside Volterra so deep you may never see daylight again."_

As I thought about what he had said I realized that he was right, so for now only the three of us would be aware of it but to tell the truth I can't wait to use it on Alice to get her to stop being so pushy with us. She really needs to relax and just enjoy her life more instead of worrying about what we all are wearing or doing. If it isn't putting anyone in danger she should just leave it alone. I see that the others are finishing up with their cameras so I go to help and we head back down. We should probably have some '_breakfast' _as Bella calls it and head on to the Mall since there isn't a whole lot to do around here now that we have climbed the Tower and taken our pictures. We climbed down and ran back to the RV before sunrise. It looks like we won't get to practice having Emmett track her, maybe we can try it later.

**Esme**

I am just coming around the corner of the garage planning to work in my rose garden when I see Carlisle with Rosalie in his arms comforting her … What The Hell … after what Edward told us before he left how can he welcome her back with open arms. I stay hidden in the shadows and watch as he strokes her hair and tells her everything will be alright. Oh like Hell it will be. I step back into the garage to go back inside the house ….. I think this situation bears watching so I will play along and just keep watch on Miss Rosalie Hale.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Bella**

We are going to stop in Rapid City because Edward wants to climb Mt. Rushmore again and Emmett wants to do it for the first time. I want to go to a local camera store located in the mall and get this really high powered telescope that I found online and it will attach to a camera so you can photograph the stars but I want to take pictures of them on top of Mt. Rushmore. If anyone sees it they will think that I have used an editing program to make it.

Okay we got the telescope I was looking for and the clerk was really helpful showing me how to attach the lens to my camera, I don't know how I kept from hitting the floor laughing with all the growling Edward was doing, he must have been thinking something terrible.

We head back towards Keystone which is just a couple of miles from the park; we get situated and wait for it to get dark. The guys play video games while I read.

After a few hours and '_dinner'_ it's dark enough so we grab our gear and head out so the guys can go 'rock' climbing.

When the guys got back I had already downloaded and was editing the pictures I had taken, I called Edward over to show him the one I was working on, I had never seen him laugh as hard as he was after looking at the picture and the caption I had on it.

Emmett couldn't resist "what's so funny, did you get a picture of Ed being butted by that goat?" he asked.

Nope, unfortunately I missed that, it's a picture of you and I turned the screen around to show him, I had gotten a picture of Em hunting a burro but it looked like he was kissing it on the neck and the caption read "Emmett finally gets a piece of ass."

"That's just wrong baby sis …. So fucking wrong" he whined. "Emmett you know good and hell well if you could have gotten a picture like that of Edward you would have texted it to every one you know as well as try to put it on you tube" I told him.

He started laughing and told me "yeah you're right I would have."

"So tell me Em was it a good piece of ass" I teased.

"Nah, I'd rather have some beaver" he actually kept a straight face while saying that and then all three of us fell over laughing.

**Aro**

We have finally arrived and are standing in the woods near The Cullen's home and I see what Jane was talking about, Carlisle and Esme are here and the beautiful Rosalie has returned but her mate is nowhere to be found. Well there is only one way to find out … just as I am about to knock on the door it is opened and I am greeted by my old friend Carlisle. "Aro, what a surprise" and he really does look surprised, I think somebody has been keeping her activities a secret, this could be fun "Carlisle old friend can we come in" I ask reminding him that he has left us standing outside. He actually stutters … "of course please come in, all of you"

"Carlisle, I'm sure you know why we are here, so please drop the surprise act" He actually has no clue what is going on …. What kind of coven leader is he? I ask that everyone gather in the living room, when it is only the three of them I ask where Rosalie's mate is. Marcus comes over and touches my hand "My, My this is quite an interesting development … "what are you referring to Aro" Carlisle asks

"Well Carlisle, it appears that Rosalie has not mated yet …. Oh and that you and Esme aren't mates either …. Would you care to explain yourself Carlisle … I remember you telling me about Rosalie's mate and that you had found your mate."

Carlisle looked back and forth from me to Esme "Marcus must be mistaken, I will admit things have been strained between us lately but she is my mate" he insisted.

Marcus stepped forward "No Carlisle, I am not mistaken; the bonds I see are the bonds of companions not mates."

Carlisle put his arm around Esme telling her they would discuss it later. She doesn't look happy and steps away from him, oh how I would love to be a fly on the wall for that discussion.

"Well, this is not the reason I am here is it Rosalie?"

"I'm not sure why you are here Aro" oh, she thinks she can play dumb with me?

"Okay, let's start with your phone call about Edward and Miss Isabella Swan" Carlisle and Esme both snapped their heads to look at her. Esme hissed at her "what have you done you stupid selfish bitch"

Rosalie didn't respond so I began "Well it seems that Edward returned to Forks and changed Miss Swan and joy of joys she bears the mark of a Dowser, or at least that is what Rosalie told me when she called to let me know." "So here I am to collect my Dowser and she is nowhere to be found, so tell me Carlisle where does Edward have her hidden?"

"I have no idea Aro, this is the first I have heard of this. Rose, why would you do this? I know you were hurt by Edward's words but this wasn't the answer." Carlisle answered me while looking to Rose for answers. Answers that I knew he would never get.

"Well Carlisle, then you need to get in touch with young Edward and tell him to come home and bring my Dowser with him" I instructed him. Carlisle tries to call Edward but I can hear that the phone goes to voicemail.

"Aro, as you heard I'm unable to tell Edward that you wish to see him & Bella" Carlisle tells me.

"Well then I have no choice but to ask that all vampires be on the lookout for them and offer a reward of 5 million dollars" I turn and ask that one of the guards that came with us go and put the word out.

"Aro, I understand how the talents of a Dowser could be useful but why are you insisting that Bella be brought to you, it isn't something that can be used as your other guards are?" Esme asked me.

"I am insisting that she be brought to me because I believe that she is more than a Dowser. Her dowsing will help me locate other extremely gifted vampires including her mate, young Edward, but as per our conversations Carlisle I believe that she is also a shield from what you said about Edward not being able to read her mind while she was human and that coming along with the dowsing the chances are very good that she is also a psychic shield and that is something that can be used"

I feared for Carlisle's life as Esme glared at him from across the room "you told him about Bella" she hissed at him. It is a good thing we cannot be killed by a stake because I think she would have broken some furniture and staked both Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Well as entertaining as this has been, young Edward and his mate are not my only reason for being here. As you may or may not be aware my guard Felix was attacked by shapeshifters while at your residence in Forks looking for you and my missing tracker, Demetri, so we wish to use your home in Forks as our headquarters for as long as we are here dealing with the shapeshifters and trying to ascertain if in fact Demetri has met the true death or if he has been injured and is somewhere healing.

"Of course you are welcome to use the house as your headquarters but Aro, I must tell you that we have a treaty with the Shapeshifters of La Push and ... " Carlisle started in.

"You have a treaty with them, I don't and they will pay for attacking one of my guards while he was on Volturi business. I thank you for the use of your house but you have no say as to how we deal with the shapeshifters, and I'm quite sure you remember how Caius deals with wolves" I tell Carlisle with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Alice**

I can't believe it …. Carlisle and Esme aren't mates! …. Aro has put out a reward for Bella. The only good thing I saw is that Caius will be dealing with the wolves for attacking Felix; I do hope that Aro decides to read one of them and finds out what happened to Demetri. Carlisle would never let us do anything about all the times the wolves would break the treaty but boy step one toe over the line and the wolves would always be right there wanting a war. So if Caius takes them all out I say Good Riddance. Maybe they will take out the whole reservation and then Washington could have its own Roanoke, and we wouldn't have to worry about anymore wolves and the area would smell so much better. I will have to let Edward know what Aro has done when we meet with them tomorrow at the mall.

I think Jasper wants to go to the water park with the guys while Bella and I get in some shopping but with Aro putting out a reward we may need to all stick together.

**Edward**

We will be meeting up with Jasper and Alice tomorrow and I have to say I will be glad to see them both, I haven't missed Alice's meddling but I have missed her in general and I have missed Jasper's quiet strength that is always there in the background. I know Bella is also looking forward to seeing them, speaking of Bella I should check to see if she needs to hunt before we get closer to the city and see if we need to stock up on blood. She will probably want to check up on Aro this evening as well. Just as I am about to go see if Emmett wants to take a break from driving Bella calls my name and all I see is a finger beckoning me to come to the bedroom. Oh well looks like you will need to drive a little further Em, my mate is calling me. When I enter the room my eyes almost pop out of my head, Bella is standing there is the sexist little pink Corset and thong and all I can think is Hot Damn!

**Bella**

After spending some quality time with my mate we go to the front so Edward can switch out driving with Em and I can heat us some blood before I take a look at where Aro is and what he is up to. I will be glad when we finally meet up with Alice and Jasper. With Jasper's military background I hope he can help us come up with a plan to stay away from Aro. I mean all this traveling around is fun but I would rather be doing it because we want to not because it is the only way to stay out of Aro's reach. I think I will also take a look at where Jasper and Alice are as well to see how close they are.

_About an hour later_

Ewww …. I so didn't want to see that, I guess what they say about eavesdroppers and peeping toms is true …. You may not like what you hear or see. I think I will keep this all to myself. Now to go tell the guys what I found out about Aro and the others. It looks like the wolves are going to be busy, I wish there was a way to let Aro know about Demetri without having to give away our location. Maybe Edward or Emmett can think of a way.

**Emmett**

When Bella told us what would be happening back in Forks my only regret was that I wouldn't get to help Caius but I could help with Bella's little problem. I could call anyone I wanted because no one was looking for me, at this point I was technically a "free agent." I told them my plan and they both agreed that it just might work; after we agreed on the message that I would give I took out my phone.

**Esme**

Not mates! Companions only, no wonder it never bothered me that much when he would spend so much time at the hospital or I would leave to finish up the purchase of a new home or the redecorating of one in preparation of the next move. He told me that it was because we had been together so long and that we were very secure in our marriage. I always wondered why Jasper & Alice, who had been together for decades, never felt the need to marry and never spent much time away from each other. The same with Eleazar and Carmen, I don't think I have ever seen them apart for more than a few hours. I would like to discuss the different types of bonds with Marcus but they are preparing to go to Forks, hmm … maybe I could go with them, it would be the polite thing to do since they will technically be guests in our home. I am about to approach Aro to talk to him about my going with them when my phone alerts me to an incoming text. _Can't say much …. Aro needs to read at least one wolf … Sam is Alpha …. Last wolf count was 8. Talked to Ed, they are safe. I'm safe, Love you, Em. _After I read it I hit delete.

Now, I really need to talk to Aro.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Bella**

We are finally at the Mall, we found an RV park and left the RV there and brought the car. We talked to Jasper and Alice and told them what entrance we were using and to just follow our scent. What we didn't tell them was that I would be shielding our scent, Edward wanted to see how strong my shield had gotten and if we could stay hidden from them.

After Emmett sent a text to Esme, we all discussed what to do about the reward that Aro put out for me. Five million dollars is a lot of incentive for someone to turn me in even if they hate everything about the Volturi. The biggest giveaway to being a Dowser is the silver streak so we went online and looked at several different hairstyles, we found a lot of French braids that would hide the streak or at least break it up so Edward watched some tutorials and had braided my hair. We had also decided that I would always keep in the back of my mind that even if I was spotted by a vampire they wouldn't take notice of the streak and let's face it the odds of spotting another vampire in a place like this were pretty good.

Well, we have been watching Alice and Jasper for about ½ hour now and they aren't having any luck tracking us. Edward finally decided to give them a break and call them … "Edward, I thought you said you were already at the mall but we have been here for a while and there is no sign of you. What is going on, when will you get here?" Alice practically screamed into the phone.

"Turn around Alice" was all Edward said before hanging up.

Alice and Jasper both gasped when they saw me, Alice just stared and Jasper got the strangest smile on his face "I knew we didn't have all the information, now it all makes sense. Aro knows she's a psychic shield." Jasper said.

"Not for certain, but he suspects it" Edward told him. "We will need to strategize later on this evening on how to stay away from Aro. We discovered last night that he has a pretty substantial reward out for her."

We were getting ready to head over to the doll store when Alice froze. Edward tensed up as he watched the vision with her until it was over. "What was it?" I asked.

"Remember when we talked about the odds of seeing a vampire here at the mall being pretty good?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, so does that mean we will? Do we need to leave before that happens and come back another time?"

"Well yes, we will be meeting up with 3 vampires. But don't worry, we know them although we haven't seen them for several decades.  
"Who is it?" Emmett asked.

"The Irish Coven, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie" Alice answered with a sly smile.

"I don't think I ever met them" Emmett said with a confused look.

"No, I think you and Rose were always away whenever they would visit or we would go visit them"

As Emmett and Alice were talking Edward led me off to the side. We stood there watching and as I started to speak we heard …

"Alice honey is that you?" asked a young woman who appeared to be in her early 20s, she had beautiful auburn hair and was wearing blue contacts making her eyes violet.

Alice grabbed her in a tight hug squealing like a fan girl … "Oh my god Siobhan, it is so good to see you."

A tall man who looked to me to be in his 30s or 40s with dark hair and wearing brown contacts walked up to give Alice a brief hug and shaking Jasper's hand. Looking at them both he asked "where is Edward, we have to warn him?'

Edward nudged me and pointed at Emmett, my big bear of a brother was standing there with his mouth open and just staring. I turned to see what had caught his eye and there stood a girl more stunning than Rosalie ever thought about being and she was staring at Em the same way. She didn't look like she was much older than 15 or 16, and she had beautiful red hair and was wearing green contacts. I looked up at Edward "did they just … is she his … is he her …" seemed to be all I could manage to say. Edward couldn't really talk either and just nodded his head.

Emmett stepped up to her "Hi, I'm Emmett" She smiled shyly at him "I'm Maggie" Emmett took her in his arms and whispered "Mine"

We all stood there just staring. Edward took my hand and started walking over to the others. "Perhaps we should have that meeting now Jasper." When Jasper agreed we had everyone come back to the RV with us. Jasper and Alice followed us and Emmett went with the Irish to show them the way and to be with his new mate.

_A few hours later_

After talking for a few hours, nothing was really decided except that maybe we should meet again the next day after giving Emmett and Maggie some alone time. They were so distracted that they couldn't really pay attention to what we were discussing. We agreed that Emmett would go with them and Alice and Jasper would stay with us and we could continue discussing the situation.

_The next morning_

When Emmett called Alice this morning she teased him a little about how things went with his new mate the night before. They agreed to meet us at the phone store so we could get our new phones, then Edward was taking me to the doll store.

After we talked with Jasper and Alice last night we agreed that we couldn't keep running and that we needed to take this right to Aro instead of him possibly catching us.

We headed for the phone store and spotted the others heading there from the other direction. I was so happy for Emmett, he was no longer a broken immortal, my big bear of a brother had never looked happier or more at peace. He didn't look like he was afraid to open his mouth like he often times was when Rosalie was around. Maggie was so tiny standing next to Em, they made the cutest couple and I could already tell that Emmett would be leaving us to go with his mate and although I would miss having him around every day I knew he deserved the happiness that only she could bring him. Edward and I got our new phones but given the conversation we had, had the others decided to keep the ones they had.

We had spent the day shopping and goofing around, Edward had bought me a doll that actually looked like me. The big surprise of the day was when jasper was able to sneak away from Alice with my help. He had gone back to the doll store, bought a doll and took it to a beauty salon with a picture of Alice and had them cut the dolls hair to match hers. She squealed so loud when he gave it to her that I think some windows broke and eardrums were punctured. Alice was in heaven that she was able to get a few of those fascinator hats that she wanted. Although vampires don't get tired we all decided that we were pretty much shopped out. Jasper had wanted to head over to the waterpark but as we were headed in that direction Edward stopped, looked around and then told everyone that we needed to leave now. We didn't stop to argue with him knowing that he must have a good reason.

**Edward**

We were headed to the waterpark after a pretty full day of shopping when suddenly I heard _'that's her, that's the vampire Aro is looking for.'_

I quickly and told everyone we needed to leave now. I needed to get Bella out of here and back to the RV ASAP.

We met everyone back at the RV and decided to leave town immediately. Jasper and Alice took the Volvo just in case it was seen and we towed the Porsche so the Volvo wouldn't be associated with the RV. Emmett went with Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie. We all agreed to meet up a few towns down the road when we were sure that we weren't being followed. Even though I had agreed I hadn't been too sure when Jasper said we needed to take this right to Aro's door instead of always having to look over our shoulder but I was beginning to see that he might be right.

So I guess we were going to head back to Forks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Edward**

Bella was on the phone with Alice and Jasper was on the phone with Emmett coordinating where we would stop. We found a nice rest area and pulled in, we parked down by the end so we could see if anyone came around.

We all gather in the RV and try to figure out what we need to do …. Jasper again says that we should take this to Aro and not wait for him to come to us. Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie are all against it and feel that with Bella's gift and the proper precautions Aro would never find us. Siobhan couldn't resist telling Bella that if she hadn't gone in with her hair down she wouldn't have been seen. Bella already felt bad that she had been spotted, putting us all in danger and started to apologize but Alice, bless her heart, jumped right in and told Siobhan that Bella had asked her to take a look to see if we met any vampires at the mall that day. So if anyone was to blame it was her for telling Bella that it would be safe to keep it down. Liam didn't waste any time letting us know that although they had no problem going against the Volturi to notify us about the reward they had no intentions of actually going against them in a fight and they would be returning to Ireland as soon as they could. I could tell that Jasper wanted to say something but I caught his eye and gave him a sign to just let it go. I could tell from his thoughts that Emmett was torn and I wanted to make it as easy as possible on him. "Emmett, if you want to return to Ireland with Maggie no one here will think any less of you and you will still be our brother. We don't expect you to risk your or Maggie's life." Bella nods her head to show him that she agrees with me as do Jasper and Alice.

Emmett looks at Maggie then at us, "I feel like if I go with Maggie that I am deserting you and that if I stay here with you when she returns that I am abandoning my mate"

"Then let us make this easy on you, Bella and I have no desire to put any others at risk and we want you to go to Ireland with your new family." Bella hugs Emmett and tells him "I Love You Emmy but, I want you to go with Maggie and find the happiness that I have found with Edward and that Jasper and Alice have." Emmett gives her one of his bear hugs and tells her he loves her too and for her to promise him that she will stay safe and that if he didn't believe that she could stay ahead of Aro he wouldn't go. He puts her down, hugs the rest of us and goes to leave. Just as he get to the door Bella calls his name and he turns, they look at each other, then he nods his head and out the door they go. She tells Alice and Jasper, that we won't blame them if they decide to go as well and that we will just stay off Aro's radar. They say nothing but they don't move to leave either. After a few minutes Jasper tells us that he has never run from a fight and he won't be starting now, Alice agrees with him but asks what they should do with their car. I told her what I did with the Vanquish and they agree to do the same with the Porsche.

Jasper asks if anyone else needs to hunt and Bella tells him that we still have blood left and she will heat some up for us. She is very excited to use the new crystal goblets we purchased at the mall. She heats blood for everyone and we sit down in the living area to wait for her to drink her blood and then check on Aro so we can make an informed decision on what direction to head.

Jasper tells us about this great waterpark that he and Alice had been to some years back and that since we are so close and Alice sees that the next few days will be overcast we should go there for a day or two to just have some fun before we head back to confront Aro. Bella says that she would like to go so I agree that we can go to the Wisconsin Dells before heading back to Forks.

**Aro**

I wasn't the least bit surprised when Esme said she would like to accompany us back to Forks, after all it is her house and it would probably be good to have some distance from Carlisle. What did surprise me was after we had left Alaska she told me that there were now 8 wolves and that Sam Uley was the Alpha of the pack, she suggested that we capture him so that I could read him and that might give me some insight as to where Demetri is. She told me that the last time they had encountered the wolves Edward had told them that while in wolf form they can hear each other's thoughts. As she and I were talking my phone rang, I wasn't expecting a call about the reward so soon but I was happy to get some information. The vampire that called let me know that he had spotted Isabella & Edward at a mall in Minneapolis but that he had lost them in the crowd and wasn't able to pick up their scent anywhere outside. I was right, she is a psychic shield! I told him they would probably head south if he wanted to try to find them again.

Oh here comes Caius and his crew and it looks like we have company. I watched as they led our 'guest' into the house. As I entered Caius had him in the living room forcing him to his knees. He had him in cuffs that we normally used for vampires and it seems to be working on the shapeshifter as well ….

"What is your name?" I asked

'None of your fucking business leech" he growled at me.

"His name is Sam" Esme told us as she came in and sat in one of the chairs.

I turned to Caius and asked how he came to be in the company of Sam since I thought they were only going out to scout around the area.

"He was out in the woods near the house trying to get close enough to see what was going on but still trying to not be seen. He was so busy paying attention to the house that he didn't realize we were right behind him, it was no trouble to bring him with us." Caius told me.

"tsk tsk you were breaking the treaty Sam, and from the smell of things around here it wasn't the first time. Tell me why you feel that it is okay for you to come onto our lands but you would be looking to start a war if one of us were to go to the reservation?" Esme asked glaring at this very angry young man/wolf.

Sam glared right back at her "we were trying to make sure there weren't any more of you fucking leeches around."

"Even though we had left Sam you still are not allowed to come on our lands or is that you & the Elders think the terms of the treaty only apply to us and you wolves can do, say, or go wherever you like" Esme responded to Sam but the look he gave her told me she hit the nail right on the head.

"You may have left, but that didn't stop all those other leeches from coming around."

"What other vampires have been around other than the three standing here in this room?" I ask him hoping he knows something about Demetri.

"Fuck you leech." With that answer I grab his hand and let all his memories enter my mind.

"Oh my, you have been a naughty wolf haven't you" I ask as I watch his life.

I turn to tell Esme "It appears that our friend here is quite the hypocrite, they call themselves 'Protectors' but this young man has disfigured the one he calls mate. He is also unfaithful to her, he claims to hate "leeches" but it appears he is quite fond of two and meets with them quite often in a quaint little cottage right here on your property Esme."

"The cottage? The one I had restored and was planning to surprise Edward and Bella with before we left?" "Who were the two he was meeting?'

I look at Esme and sadly tell her "Rosalie and Tanya." I think if it was possible there would be steam coming out of her ears. I sure wouldn't want to be them when she gets hold of them.

I also see what the wolves have done with Demetri and watching the attack gives me more answers. Why would Demetri stand his ground against 5 wolves, he was in the trees why would he jump down to confront them? Unless …. Of course … Edward didn't change Isabella, Demetri did, that is why he confronted them, he was protecting his child. She must have been in the change or he would have taken her out of the area and away from the wolves. I turned to Caius "Demetri is dead, this wolf and his pack killed Demetri in the woods near here. From what I saw, Demetri is who changed Isabella not Edward. He was protecting her when the wolves attacked." From the look in his eyes I knew Caius would kill this young wolf, he and Demetri were like brothers. In the next moment I knew I was right.

Caius attacked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N I would like to thank InLoveWithEric for taking time from her busy, busy life and doing the pre-reading for me. I would also like to thank pumpkinmykitty for suggesting the Wisconsin Dells as one of the places the gang could visit. **

**Jasper**

With shipping the Porsche out to California and the drive to Wisconsin, we only got to spend a day and a ½ at the Dells but man what fun we had. Alice was right it was overcast so no danger of getting caught in the sun. We went to the waterpark, took the zipline tour, and I personally had a blast in the Haunted House spreading the fear around and giving it a little boost as I did.

Edward drove heading out and we were going to head north to Mill Bluff to do a little hunting for bear, wolf, and deer as well as collect some extra. Edward and I were both taking backpacks, after we hunted we were going to jump on the 90 and go straight across to Washington since when Bella checked on Aro we found out that he had told the vampire that spotted her that Bella and Edward would probably head south. She also let us know about Sam being with Rose and Tanya. Can you say Nasty … When Aro told Caius about the wolves killing Demetri Caius attacked Sam so we are guessing that at least one wolf is dead. Edward has told us that when we stop for the night he and Bella want to talk to us. I have a feeling it is about Alice going along with Rose always inviting Tanya along.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Edward pulling off the highway telling us that Mill Bluff is just ahead. Alice and Bella have gotten the thermoses ready and have them in the backpacks sitting by the door.

We head out into the park and eventually split up into couples, Alice and I have hunted together before but I am surprised that Edward and Bella will be hunting together as newborns are usually pretty protective of their meals.

We have finished our hunt and have collected some deer and wolf blood and are now headed back to the RV as we step into a clearing we find two vampires talking with Edward and Bella. We go stand next to them and I am prepared to destroy them if need be but it doesn't seem necessary, it appears the nomads have taken no notice of Bella's uniqueness and they are asking about the area we just came from. Edward is telling them about some of the attractions at the Dells and how if the sun is out there are nighttime activities as well. They thank him, shake hands and go on their way. I don't think they even noticed that Alice and I had shown up. "What was that about?" I asked Edward as we continued on to the RV.

"Just a couple of bored nomads looking for something to do" replied Edward.

"No, I'm talking about them not really paying attention to Bella or even noticing that Alice and I had walked up."

Edward shook his head "we'll talk about it later" was his only response and he kept walking to the RV. I asked Alice if she knew what was going on but she told me she can't really see anything involving Bella and Edward, she said it is like they are behind a wall that she can't get around.

**Caius**

Fucking Aro! I was about to kill this wolf for killing my friend Demetri when Aro stopped me telling me that the wolf may be useful and could always be killed later if he wasn't. I don't get it why tell me about the wolves if he didn't plan for me to kill them, sometimes he is such an asshole. I mean what is the big deal about a Dowser it isn't like one could be utilized in the guard. But let me tell him no and see what happens talk about throwing a temper tantrum his are epic.

**Edward**

When we got back and had all cleaned up from the hunt, Jasper asked again what had happened with the nomads. He was shocked to learn that my gift was maturing and expanding. He said that with Bella's gifts and my gift we could stay under anyone's radar and even if found I could push them to forget about seeing us.

"Listen Guys I need to know, why did you go along with Rose, Carlisle and Tanya."

Alice looked at me and started talking…. "Edward, I honestly don't know why. Carlisle and Rose came to me about Tanya saying that they knew you weren't mates but that didn't mean you couldn't be companions, they argued that if you were going to leave your mate human and stay away from her that you still deserved some happiness. That it wasn't fair for you to let Bella go on to live a human life, to get married and have children. Carlisle said it was only right that you were allowed to have someone in your life too and that Tanya could be that someone and I agreed. Edward you were so lonely and sad, and then he asked me to help them convince you to take a companion and to help convince Jasper as well. I'm so sorry, I really thought I was helping. I didn't want you to be sad and lonely. Please forgive me."

I knew she had told me the truth because I had gently pushed for her to do so. I knew I had to go gently or Jasper would pick up on the power. "I believe and forgive you Alice. It makes me wonder, Jasper do you think Carlisle has a gift?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N congratulations to sujari6 she guessed correctly what Carlisle's gift is.**

**Bella**

When Edward suggested that Carlisle had a gift I was shocked, why would he hide it if he did and what kind of gift could it be. When all three of us just continued to stare at him he continued "Think about it, Carlisle has always been able to get almost every one he comes in contact with to agree or at the very least understand why we live the lifestyle we do. If there is any kind of conflict he usually talks his way out of it, look at the wolves, they would like nothing better than to kill us all but Carlisle was able to convince his mortal enemy whose only reason for being is to kill vampires that they should have a treaty and live peacefully with each other. I was there the first time we met up with the wolves and believe me a treaty and living peacefully was the furthest thing from their mind. Their only thoughts were to kill us, they didn't agree to the treaty because we outnumbered them like Carlisle tells everyone, they saw the numbers as even because they gave no credit to Rose and Esme since they were female and considered to be weaker."

When Edward stopped and waited for us to say something … anything … I was dumbfounded, he had obviously given this a lot of thought and he was making perfect sense. Carlisle did have a way of making you see his point and you eventually are persua …. "Persuasion" I blurt out.

"Yes… Yes …. I can see that now that we are taking a closer look. It's subtle but it's there. Looking back on my own discussions with Carlisle about human blood vs. animal blood he was always able to make me see his side of things and I would walk out feeling guilty about all the lives I had taken and for thinking the way I did. It isn't permanent though because I would eventually go back to my way of thinking that human blood was better for us than animal blood" Jasper told us.

"What do you mean Jasper?" I asked him.

"Well Bella, a vampire can exist on animal blood and of course you know it is easier to blend in with humans because of the eye color, humans will accept the gold easier than the red. But to actually be at their best and to thrive, a vampire needs human blood. The thirst is handled better with human blood, it actually quenches the thirst as animal blood will always leave you wanting more."

"The difference between steak and tofu" I said quietly.

"You remember" Edward smiled at me.

Jasper laughed "Yes, that's an excellent comparison."

I looked at the three of them "that reminds me, do you think Emmett will start drinking humans now"

Edward looked at the others and then at me, he knelt down and gently took both my hands in his "Love, Emmett has always drank human blood, we all have except for Carlisle & Esme." I just looked at him shocked by what I am hearing. "Let me explain, Emmett would always call it a slip and Carlisle would talk to him and promise to work on his restraint with him, Jasper would also call it a slip but it never was he would just deal with the disappointment he felt from Carlisle. The rest of us would take long hunting trips, we would drink from human criminals and then drink from animals until our eyes were gold again. It was the only way to retain our strength."

I looked down at my hands in my lap and whispered "Do you want me to drink from humans Edward?" I was relieved to hear his answer.

"I want you to drink from whomever or whatever makes you happy and comfortable but I don't ever want you to feel guilty or that you are letting me down no matter what the choice is. I will tell you that I am quite curious as is Jasper about how strong your gift would be with human blood."

"Should I try it, I mean I know that I need to be at my strongest that is why I have a glass of blood before I use it and when I concentrate on my shield I do feel drained. But Edward, I don't think I could kill anyone, and what happens when you are mixing it …. I mean drinking human and then animal does the animal blood dilute the human blood?"

Edward, Jasper, and Alice all look at each other then me. Alice answers "I don't feel my gift weaken any for a couple of weeks after drinking the human blood so I would have to say no, the animal doesn't dilute the human when mixed in our body" Edward and Jasper agree with her that it takes a couple of weeks for their gifts to weaken as well .

"Okay so tell me if I am way off track here but what if we mixed human and animal together in the glass would it stop the eye color change and if it did then couldn't we just always mix them and be able to maintain our strength as well as help control our thirst?" I asked them.

"By George, I think she may be on to something" Jasper laughed out. "Let's find us a good size town with some criminals"

After looking at the map and consulting Alice we agreed to stop in Rochester.

**Jasper**

After driving for a couple of hours Edward found a place to pull in, we left Alice and Bella with the RV and went to find us some bad guys. It didn't take long to find a couple of guys trying to mug a young woman. We walk up behind them motioning for the woman to stay quiet. She runs after we knocked their heads together, we dragged them further into the alley and luckily they both had knives so cutting them was no problem, we filled a couple of the thermoses without draining them dry and left them to bleed out. We made pretty good time getting back to the girls and we were ready for our Hu-Mal cocktails.

We were all excited to try Bella's idea …. The girls had talked it over and had 3 different types of animal blood ready we didn't think Bella's would change since they had never been red so she mixed her glass with wolf like Edward had, Alice got the deer and I got the bear. Bella's stayed silver but they were brighter … Edward's turned a honey amber color which went really well with his hair color. Alice's turned amber, they were actually very pretty. Mine were a nice dark reddish amber, to a human all our eyes looked to be various shades of brown. We still had some more experiments to try but I would say we were off to a roaring success. I looked around and asked "how does everyone gifts feel, do they feel the same, weaker or stronger?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Jasper**

After I had my drink I could feel myself growing a little stronger, not like when I drained a human but I could feel a definite difference. I asked the others if they felt the same or a little stronger and they agreed that they too felt slightly stronger than they had. We took turns experimenting with our gifts and they were stronger but the surprise of the evening was when Bella used her dowsing gift, as she went to check on the Volturi she moved her shield over Edward and he was able to watch as well. Folks, I'd say we have a winner. We discussed the possibility of changing the amounts and decided to keep a journal with the different mixtures and the results also who drank what … Alice volunteered to keep the journal on her laptop. She also started a spreadsheet with the amounts to go with it … she tied the spreadsheet entries to the date of the journal entries. "So you're not just another pretty face" I teased Bella. She surprised me when she stood and took a bow then started giving a thank you speech "I'd like to thank the Academy …. " We all just stared at her and then pretty much we all fell over laughing.

"So are we in agreement that we will be drinking this on a daily basis instead of just occasionally. I know I would like to continue this way to see if my strength continues to increase" asked Edward.

"I don't know about all of you but this is my new drink of choice, it doesn't taste bad either and that is always a plus" I told them and Alice was nodding her head in agreement.

"I wonder how it would taste with alcohol" Bella said quietly like she was talking to herself but we heard her and my head snapped up.

I asked Bella "Why would you think to mix it with alcohol, you know we can only drink blood."

"What, don't you know Jasper? Vampires can drink small amounts of water and alcohol as long as the alcohol is whiskey, tequila, or vodka" Bella answered me with the strangest look on her face.

"No Darlin, I don't. Who told you we can drink alcohol?" man that was something I had missed from my human life … a shot of good whiskey. I will get down and kiss this woman's feet if she shows me how to have that again.

"Carlisle told me. During one of our discussions about his early years and the years he was with the Volturi he told me that one of the things he missed about them was his occasional glass of whiskey with Caius. I thought you all knew or I would have said something sooner." Bella told us and then started to apologize for not saying something sooner.

I jumped up and started dancing a little jig right there in the walkway, I grabbed Edward out of his chair and pointing to the front of the RV told him "Drive man drive we are on the hunt for Whiskey." Then I went back and grabbed both girls up swinging them around. I was one happy camper.

**Edward**

Why would Carlisle keep that from us? I know he has heard both Jasper and Emmett talk about how they missed being able to drink Whiskey. I am really starting to question the way we lived. Carlisle always wanted to stay in smaller towns or in an isolated area if we were around larger cities. We never associated with other vampires except the Denalis and Carlisle's friends and those were few and far between and even then the visit was more for Carlisle than the rest of us. Did his friends know about things and have information that he didn't want the rest of us to have? Did he intentionally keep us away from others so we would only have his version of how other vampires lived? When I left him and went to be a vigilante in New York I didn't really socialize with other vampires so I wouldn't have heard anything about it. I wonder if that is why Carlisle asked so many questions about where I was and who I associated with while I was gone.

I think this is a conversation that needs to be had before we get back to forks, maybe this evening while jasper is having his whiskey. Oh there is a store now, I pull in to park and let Jasper out before he breaks through one of the windows. I think Bella has unleashed a monster. When I look in the mirror towards the back of the RV Bella and Alice are both rolling on the bed laughing like crazy at Jasper.

Bella suddenly sits up and tells me she has an idea and to call and tell Jasper to get some ice, vodka, tequila and a blender if they sell them. She has the slyest smile on her face, what is my little vixen up to now. If this idea is anything like the last idea we will all be very happy campers. This trip back to Forks will be something to remember. My phone rings and it is Jasper telling me to come help him carry everything so it doesn't look suspicious.

Jasper was able to get a blender and when we got back inside both girls were jumping for joy, I thought Alice was going to tear my arm off taking it from me. I turned over the bags of alcohol that I had and headed up to the driver's seat, I knew that I needed to find us a place for the night before I had a mutiny on my hands. As Soon as possible I was back on the 90. Jasper slid into the passenger seat with one of the travel mugs and the goofiest smile I have ever seen … Oh if other vampires could see the fearless Major of the Southern Wars now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Bella**

Alice and I just kept giggling at Jasper who was sitting up front with Edward. I had come up with the idea of making a frozen blood drink. Instead of a Margarita or a Bloody Mary it would be a Bloody-Rita and Alice agreed that it just might work. We thought some other combinations might work as well. So while Edward drove we worked on coming up with some good recipes. When we finally parked for the night we were going to have ourselves a little party.

**Alice**

I couldn't believe the stuff Bella was coming up with but so far she had been right in what we could drink. I would be eternally grateful to her just for the look on Jasper's face when he took that first sip of Whiskey. It was a look of complete bliss. I know this evening will be spent trying out the new recipes but we still need to find somewhere to stop tomorrow just to have some fun. I think I will see what I can find weather wise as well as fun wise. Oh that looks promising ' _'Edward, can we cut up to the 94, I think Bella & Jasper both would like to see the museum there' _ I ask in my thoughts as I show him where I want to go.

"Sure thing Pixie, I think our history buffs would get a kick out of visiting that museum" Edward answers.

**Edward**

I'm glad Alice spoke up when she did as I see the exit for the 35 coming up. I will look for an RV park after I get on the 94 and then tomorrow we can visit the '_Kensington Runestone'_ museum.

After driving for a few hours I pull into a campground in Albany, hitting Major Goofy Smile on the arm as I go past. "Come help me set up Jasper" We got everything locked in place and then went inside to see what the girls had come up with.

They had been busy; there were 4 small cups behind little cards that told what they were. We had;

'_Bloody – Rita' made with Tequila_

'_Blood Moon' also made with Tequila_

'_Red Eye' made with Cinna-Sugar Vodka_

'_Campfire' made with Marshmallow Vodka_

'_Southern Major' made with Southern Comfort® _

Some were frozen drinks and the others were just chilled. The alcohol kept the blood from thickening so it was easy to drink. It was quite the sight to watch the girls trying to get Jasper to put down his whiskey and try the fruits of their labor. They were all good but my favorite was the '_Southern Major_' it was a little spicy and brought on a memory of a meat pie that my mother used to make. Bella has really made drinking blood a lot more interesting & fun now that we can have one of these _'Hu-Mal cocktails'_ occasionally. Plus since she is still mixing the bloods I can and I assume the others can feel as well that we still gaining the benefits of the human blood.

Bella wanted to check on what was happening back in Forks so we sat back and once we were comfortable she moved her shield over me so I could watch along with her.

Hmm … interesting, they have 3 wolves down in the holding cell in the basement. Jasper will be thrilled to discover what they are doing since it was his idea to build it so that we had somewhere to put an unruly newborn or if we needed to contain someone while we interrogated them. The family had originally questioned the need for it but he had made a valid point about the many enemies he had made during the wars and what could happen if any of them showed up. It was better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. Now, I am really glad that we built it. It had never occurred to me to put unruly wolves in it. It doesn't seem like any other vampires have contacted Aro. I'm glad to see that the nomads I had come across during our hunting trip hadn't realized that we were the ones that Aro is looking for.

~oOo~

Last night was a lot of fun, we were able to have a conversation about the way our family has lived through the years and we all wondered how much Carlisle had kept hidden from us. We had each noticed things Carlisle had done or said but had just brushed it off. We talked about what we should do with the money since technically it all belongs to me and Alice, earned from watching the stock market or investments. Jasper is quite wealthy in his own right and has never mixed his money with ours. Alice and I have never complained about the family using the money but if we aren't going to stay with the family we should be able to take our money with us. Bella suggested that we leave what we had placed in their individual accounts and take back the money we had placed in the family household account. By doing it that way we aren't leaving anyone destitute but we aren't giving them a total free ride. Alice and I agreed that doing it that way was fair to us and the others. After we agreed Jasper had called his lawyer J. Jenks and had him make the changes, while Jasper had him on the phone I had all my accounts changed back to Edward A. Masen to further restrict anyone having access to them. I already had my Masen IDs with me. What surprised me was when Bella asked if she could have her IDs changed to Masen as well. She was my wife by vampire law but she had never even hinted that she wanted to take my name. I grabbed her and kissed her with every ounce of love I had in me. "I Love You, Mrs. Masen" I whispered. "As I Love You, Mr. Masen" she whispered back. We had come to the conclusion that after we leave the museum we need to head on to Seattle. It will be just a little over 21 hours driving time so Jasper and I can split it up and be right where Aro least expects us to be. Once we get back from the museum and then again when we get to Seattle Bella and I will take a look at what Carlisle is up to. We have been watching Aro but we think that just maybe we need to start watching Carlisle as well

**Sam**

How come we never knew the Cullens have a holding cell in their basement? It is built to hold vampires so there is no way I'm getting out. I thought that leech was going to kill me but I guess the head leech has plans for me. I wonder if the rest of the pack is looking for me, they knew I was planning to come to the estate to '_check'_ on things which they all know that is code for me meeting the two female leeches. Ah hell, if any of them decide I have been gone too long and come here to look for me they could be taken prisoner as well. I no sooner think that when the door opens and Collin along with Jared are tossed down the stairs like they are nothing but rag dolls. Well that just leaves 5 wolves to protect the reservation, keep our imprints safe, and now rescue the 3 of us. Oh shit, we are so screwed.

**Please Read;**

**Bright and early tomorrow morning I will be having my first eye surgery. I will try to get the next chapter posted late tonight or before I head to the hospital in the morning. I will be back posting as quickly as I can. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Carlisle**

Where the fuck is everybody? I know Esme is playing _Super Hostess_ in Forks. I don't really mind because it looks good on me. Who the fuck knows what Edward is doing. The last thing I expected him to do was to return to Forks to change Bella. I knew if she were changed she would be a shield but according to Rose & Aro she is a Dowser and quite possibly a psychic shield, now that's just icing on the cake. Maybe it is better to have her with Edward she would keep him happy as well as sexually satisfied and not whore around like Tanya would have. Speaking of whores I need some sexual release … "ROSE" I call out …. Oh good here she comes. "I am in need of your services" I tell her.

"Oh and what can I do for you? " Rose asks as she enters my office.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth"

I proceed to fuck her mouth, and as talented as she is at this, it won't take me long. I used to enjoy fucking her until I found out that she and Tanya had been meeting with that dog, Sam. Once I discovered that, I decided that I sure as hell didn't want the sloppy seconds of a mutt. It's a good thing she wasn't mated to Emmett or his mating instinct would have picked up the scent of other males on her. I must say that I certainly understand why Emmett kept her in the bedroom so much, she has some amazing skills, hmm …I wonder if she took lessons from Tanya.

~oOo~

I tuck my cock back into my pants and turn to Rose "Thank you Rose, that was wonderful as always. Now tell me do you know where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are. I need them here with me and I'm sure Bella would like to be reunited with the family."

"No I don't know where they are nor do I want to know and I DON'T want to be reunited with her or Edward" She tells me and leaves in a huff.

Damn it! I really need to find them and I need for Edward to bring Bella to me. Having Bella within my control would allow me to amass quite the fortune, more than Edward and Alice could ever make. She could find the treasures that have been lost in this world as well as collecting the rewards for finding stolen artworks. "DAMN IT BELLA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"I yell into the empty room. Maybe I should relocate to Port Angeles to be closer to Forks so if they are found I would be able to get there sooner. I call the airlines to make my reservations so that I can leave as soon as possible only to find out that the family account has been closed and I am forced to use my personal account. When I hang up I call Jenks to find out what has happened. Jenks tells me that the family account was closed out at the request of the owners of the account, Alice Whitlock and Edward Masen. Why those ungrateful …. Before I leave I want to make sure that Rose is aware that the money she loves so much is gone. "Oh Rose" I call her to me, this will be fun. "What now Carlisle"

"You might want to curtail your spending as I just discovered that Edward and Alice have closed the family account. It appears the only money left available to us is the money in our personal accounts" Oohh she looks pissed.

"Why would they close the account, how could they do that?" she wants to know

"Well my dear, they can do that because they are the owners of the account. You didn't think I made that much money did you. The hospitals I worked for certainly couldn't pay enough to support this family's shopping habits. That money as well as the money in our separate accounts came from Alice watching the stock market and the real estate investments that Edward made." I will be surprised if she hangs around now that the _Golden Goose _has stopped laying.

**Edward**

I can't believe what we just saw. I am so glad Emmett is gone. He does NOT need to know about this. It is obvious that it wasn't the first time they had done that. Carlisle is looking for us huh? He seems intent on finding Bella, I wonder what he thinks she will do for him. Bella is quite upset and goes back to the bedroom and that leaves to me to explain to the others. I am not too happy at what we witnessed but I am glad that Bella didn't have to see it alone. I quickly let Jasper and Alice know what we saw and tell them we can discuss it in a few minutes but first I have to take care of my mate.

**Jasper**

Fucking Carlisle, how could he do that to Esme? I know they aren't mates but they are married, he is such a slimeball. I sit here and think about what could be the reason that Carlisle is so determined to have Bella. I also think about the fact that we have always said that she was a _Danger Magnet_ but after spending so much time with her I have changed my mind. Bella doesn't do anything to attract danger to herself, she is just the unfortunate recipient of unwanted attention. She just wants to live her life with Edward. I am going to make sure she is able to do just that. I think we need to have some friends with us when we confront Aro. I get my phone and make a call. It rings twice before he answers "Hello Major" "Captain, I think I'm gonna need your help and maybe some friends of ours as well." I tell him

"We'll be there but that little lady has the key to stopping Aro dead in his tracks. I'll explain more when we meet in Seattle now I have friends to call and he hangs up"

"Fucking know it all asshole" I mutter and Alice is giggling away while sipping on her _Bloody-Rita._ While Edward is in with Bella I think I will go ahead and start for Seattle, I get Alice to help me unhook and head on out. From the sounds coming from the back we might already be in Seattle before they make it out of there.

**Jacob**

SHIT! Fucking Sam, he just couldn't resist going to the Cullen's to get some cold, leech pussy. I would tell Emily what he has been doing if it didn't go against our most absolute law;_ Never hurt another wolf's imprint._ Collin and Jared have already gone over there to check on him because he has been gone so long. If they aren't back soon I have to assume something has gone very wrong. I have been giving serious thought to taking my rightful place as Alpha. Sam has been making some serious mistakes and has been thinking with his dick instead of his head. I shift and call the others for a meeting.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Jasper**

I was right, we are about 5 hours out of Seattle when Edward slides into the passenger seat. "How is she" I ask him. "She was distraught about Carlisle cheating on Esme, she looked up to him as a father figure and to see something like that devastated her. She is very glad that Emmett isn't around to find out what they had been doing behind his back." Edward told me, he looks a little on the devastated side himself so I ask him "How are you holding up? I know how close you were with him." He just shrugs his shoulders "being privy to his thoughts I knew he wasn't perfect but he has kept all this hidden from me. I don't give a good god damn about what he does with Rose but I do care that it will hurt Esme if she finds out."

I have to agree with him there Esme doesn't deserve to be treated like that, hell neither did Emmett, but at least he got away from it. Edward tells me to go ahead and pull in to refuel at the next exit and he will drive the rest of the way in and I agree. I start to tell him about calling Peter and that he and some friends of ours will be meeting us in Seattle. I ask if he has any idea about Peter saying that Bella has the key to stopping Aro. Just like me he has no clue what Peter is going on about, but he will ask Bella to dowse for a way to stop Aro. We aren't sure it works like that but hey we won't know if we don't try. We also think we should wait until we meet up with Peter before she tries since he seems to have some insight as to what she might be looking for.

We are all confused as to why Aro hasn't let Caius kill the wolves yet. It just doesn't make any sense, that is why he told Caius about them. Edward seems to think that Aro has some sneaky ass trick up sleeve like trying to make Bella go with the Volturi to save the wolves. According to Edward if that is what Aro is planning the joke will be on Aro … the wolves planned to kill Bella and she heard them so she doesn't care what happens to them.

**Peter**

I hang up the phone from the Major's call and tell Charlotte to pack us some bags that we are headed to Seattle. Then I start calling friends of ours and the Major and let them know what is going on with the Volturi. I send a text to Jasper listing the names of those who would be joining us;

_Charles … lie detection_

_Makenna_

_Fred_

_Luca_

_Mary_

_Randall_

_Shelly_

_Steve_

_Garrett_

_Myself … intuition_

_Charlotte … relationship bonds_

When all is said and done there will be 15 of us to meet up with Aro. I knew that Aro had been lying to everyone as well as hiding something very big. He is not going to be happy with the information we are bringing with us. I would be very surprised if Aro lives through it. I also know that the _Ice Queen_ was planning to pack up and disappear but she wasn't going to get far. That's the bad thing about trying to make a quick getaway from Alaska when you are trying to move your garage, it is slow going. She might be better off just getting herself and her personal belongings and just replacing everything else later.

**Bella**

Edward wanted me to see if I could find a way to stop Aro … I'm not sure if it will work but I'll try. I am looking for a hidden way to stop Aro and I am shocked when things start flashing …. I call for Edward and slide my shield over him hoping that some of the things I am seeing will make sense to him, unfortunately nothing makes sense to him either. Edward thinks that alleyway looks familiar but he isn't sure. I hope that with the information Peter will be giving us that something will click especially about the woman in the white room.

**Jacob**

Well, we got a few things accomplished at the meeting … I took my rightful place as Alpha due to the fact that Sam is missing. Paul reported that when he and Rachel were in Port Angeles shopping that he noticed a few red-eyed vampires in town. They were all wearing black robes, which tells us something is going on and that our 3 missing wolves could have been captured. We decided to gather all the imprints and put them in the Rec Center to make it easier for us to guard them. I'm not sure what to do about Claire, she's so young that it wouldn't be possible to sequester her in the Rec Center with the others. I need to go talk to Emily to let her know what we decided and that Sam is missing. I also need to see if we can come up with a way that we could get all the imprints to the Center without anyone suspecting anything. I also need to make up a schedule for patrolling the rez to make sure we don't have vampires wandering on to our lands. _Sigh …_ I might as well get this over with and I head to Sam and Emily's place.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**?**

I can't believe my good fortune, when Peter called to ask me to assist in the confrontation with Aro. He told me that Aro was planning on forcing a newborn into service with the guard and the newborn just wanted to be left alone to live with her mate. I knew that this had to be the vampire Aro had offered a reward for. I immediately contacted my great niece so that she could let Aro know that they were making their way to Forks to meet with him. She sent a text back to tell me that I was in line for the reward and would be receiving it as soon as Aro had the vampire in question. The only thing that concerns me is if the Major finds out, I won't live long enough to spend one dime of that reward.

**Edward**

We were getting closer to Seattle when Jasper got a text telling us that we should stop in Bellevue instead of coming to Seattle. He said he just had a feeling that something wasn't right so we needed to hide the RV/Volvo and come in on foot. We decided to let Jasper and Alice go in first to scope things out before Bella and I went in. Bella was holding her shield over us to avoid detection. Being this close to Aro I certainly didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

I keep thinking about what Bella showed me while we were trying to find a way to stop Aro. I know that woman in the white room has to be important but I have never seen her or even a picture of her before. That alleyway that we saw has to be important or we wouldn't have seen it. It looks very familiar to me so I've been trying to go back in my memories to find where I've seen it before. We're pulling into an RV park near Bellevue when it hits me. I call for the others to come up front with me. "You know that alleyway Bella showed me that I said looked familiar. Well I have finally figured out where I have seen it before but I don't understand what it would have to do with Aro."

Jasper looks at me from the passenger seat and asks "where is it located and how do you know it? If we knew those things it might help us figure out what it has to do with Aro."

"Well it is located in London and the reason it only looked familiar is when I saw it changes had been made and it was more modern looking with little shops located on both sides. It's where Carlisle was bitten & changed into a vampire."

Bella gasped "Oh my God, could Aro be Carlisle's sire?"

We all looked at her with I'm sure shocked expressions on our faces.

Jasper finally spoke "That would certainly explain why Aro has always been so lenient with Carlisle. Carlisle has done many things in the past where humans are concerned that were questionable and Aro hasn't so much as given him a slap on the wrist."

"But how does that information lead into stopping Aro?" asked Alice.

None of us had the answer to that question and I for one hoped Peter could shed some light on this new information as well as the woman's identity. I had a feeling that she was the key to not only stopping Aro's pursuit of Bella but it might just be his downfall.

**Peter**

There is a rotten apple in this rag tag bunch of merry men & women. My knower is telling me that somebody has sent Aro the news that we are coming but it isn't letting me know who that person is. As soon as I realized that was the problem I was sensing I sent a text to Jasper to let him know and I'm hoping that when the Major gets here he will be able to flush them out or maybe Alice will be able to 'see' who the traitor is. If they can't figure out who it is then I guess we are going to get a demonstration of Bella's dowsing ability. I hope it doesn't come to that because right now none of the others know why it is that Aro wants her. They just know that she doesn't want to join the guard and he is planning on forcing her. I know that he has something planned that he thinks will get her to go with him and he knows that if he is successful it will get him Edward as well.

Oh Goody, my knower is telling me the Major is close and should be here very soon.

**Jasper**

After helping Edward get everything hooked up and locked down. We all had a glass of hu-mal to boost our strength a little more. We all headed toward Peter and his group, Bella kept her and Edward under her shield so that no one could tell they were there plus as we got closer to Peter's location they took to the treetops to further avoid detection. We decided to do it this way so that Edward could read the minds of the nomads and if needed he would be able to push the traitor to confess.

After running for about 10 minutes Edward lets me know he is starting to pick up thoughts so he and Bella take to the trees and I start pushing fear out ahead of me. The nomads should be in the right frame of mind to start talking when we get there which should be in about 5 minutes.

**?**

Oh shit, the Major along with his mate just broke through the trees.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N FF had a glitch so quite a few reviews came in as guest and this is the only way I can say Thank You for taking the time to read and review the story.**

Chapter 29

**Jacob**

Fucking Paul! Him and his hot head, while Brady and I were getting the imprints situated in the Rec Center he takes Quill and Embry with him to go look for the others. Giving Rachel a note to give to me after waiting for 30 minutes is his idea of being responsible. He didn't want us to worry, what the fuck does he think we would be doing when they didn't come back. So now it has been a few hours and nothing, I have to assume they have been captured as well so thanks to his stupid ass there are only two of us left. Fuck My Life. I swear if he comes back alive I'm going to make sure he never shifts again. I will have the medicine woman make the potion that blocks the wolf gene and prevents a wolf from shifting. I know from the stories my dad has told me that it is possible but has only been used a couple of times when a wolf went rogue or the shift drove them mad. I will have to prepare Rachel as well because when the wolf gene is blocked the imprint is broken and she would be free of him if that is her choice.

**Sam**

It is getting crowded down here, it was so bad when there were 3 of us but now Paul and his dumb ass is down here and that idiot had to drag Quill and Embry along with him on his journey of massive stupidity. Of course I don't have a lot of room to talk. I don't know what I was thinking when I started meeting those two leeches to have sex. I sure as hell wasn't thinking with the head on my shoulders that's for sure. It was fun though being able to use my full strength during sex, I have to be so careful with Emily so that I don't hurt her, but I have hurt her and I am reminded of just how fragile she is every time I look at her face. At the time I didn't care who I struck out at I was just so mad at everything, _her, the whole wolf thing, having to give up Leah, knowing that I will never love Emily the way I loved Leah_, it just all piled up and unfortunately Emily will wear the scar of that day for the rest of her life. Something Paul just said caught my attention "what did you just say Paul?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot "I said now that Jacob is the Alpha."

"What the hell do you mean Jake's the Alpha, I'm the Alpha, and unless I magically appeared before the pack and stepped down I'm still the Alpha"

"Sorry man, we had a meeting and made Jake the Alpha. You have been making too many mistakes Sam and this thing with those two leeches, that was just wrong in so many ways. Besides the position of Alpha rightfully belongs to Jake."

"We will finish this discussion later" I tell him, I hear someone approaching the door to the basement. I hope it is the Cullen female with some food, I don't understand how someone who doesn't eat can cook the way she does but man I have never had food that tasted this good.

**Jasper**

As Alice and I break through the treeline I can almost taste the fear that has taken hold. I stop projecting so I can see who remains fearful and who relaxes just then Alice gets a text._ If vampires could shit somebody would be making a big mess right now. Can't pick up who yet but someone is afraid the Major will find out what he has done. Will try to isolate then push to confess. E_

I think I can help Edward isolate the person we are looking for, I start walking around shaking everyone's hand thanking them for coming, I start to introduce myself to a vampire I haven't met before when my phone goes off with an incoming text message when I glance down at my phone it has only one word

_BINGO_

I continue introducing myself and he tells me his name is Luca, I thank him for coming and move on to the next. As I make my way around the others I keep Luca in sight and I am eventually behind him. Before anyone realizes what is happening I have him in a headlock and down on his knees. Peter and Charlotte come to help me and each grab an arm so that I can stand in front of him. "Do you have something you would like to tell us Luca?" I ask.

He shakes his head and starts asking "why are you doing this to me? Is this how you treat those who have come to help some little newborn that we don't even know?"

"No, this isn't how I treat those who come to help me but it is how I treat those who come to betray me. Now I need to know who your contact person is within the guard or are you dealing with Aro directly?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I have done nothing" Luca insists.

"Edward, Bella will you come down here please"

Edward and Bella both appear at vamp speed and the crowd gasps, the whole group starts talking …. _'Dowser', 'a shield like no other', 'I understand what all the fuss is about now', are_ some of the things that are being said.

"Edward, if you wouldn't mind please" I say to let him know that our friend Luca is going to need a little 'push' to 'fess up.

"Now Luca let's try this again, are you reporting to someone within the guard or to Aro directly" I ask him one more time.

This time Luca looks nervous but answers "My great niece is in the guard, I gave the information that you were coming to her." I can feel the anger of the others start to escalate so I push some calm around.

"I need a name Luca and the position she holds" He just shakes his head so I nod at Edward.

"Her name is Renata, she is Aro's bodyguard. She passed the message on to Aro and he has promised me the reward. He is waiting for you." Luca drops his head but not in shame, in disappointment that he will never see the reward.

"Oh Luca, how stupid are you? Aro would have never given you the reward, he would have sent you to your final death because you are a traitor. You foolish, foolish man."

I looked at Edward and Bella "Would one or both of you like to do the honors, it is you he has betrayed?"

Edward looks to Bella who just nods her head. Edward walks behind Luca "This is what waits for any who chooses to betray me, my mate, or my family" with that said Edward rips Luca's head from his body tossing it and his remaining body parts into a fire that Bella and Alice have started.

He walks over and puts his arm around Bella and looking at the crowd of vampires asks one simple question "Anyone Else?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N FF is still having a few glitches... so if I didn't respond to you personally concerning your review it is because it came through as a guest ... so I would like to Thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter ... hopefully with this chapter everything will be working right ... **

Chapter 30

**Bella**

I hated that someone had to lose their life but he didn't care if I lost the right to live my life so when Edward silently asked me I let him know that I supported his choice. When he asked if there was anyone else that wished to betray us, you could have heard the proverbial pin drop even though we were in the woods.

After we were introduced to those who had come to help, the 4 of us along with Peter & Charlotte went away from the group to talk privately, or as privately as we could, but before we started talking Alice was thrown into a vision. Edward hissed and when Alice came out of the vision she grabbed her phone while muttering "oh no you don't missy." It turns out that Rosalie was trying to take some of Esme's valuable works of art while she was leaving. Alice fired off a text message to Esme letting her know and giving her the route that Rose would be taking so that Aro could have her picked up. Getting back to our conversation with Peter, we discovered that he didn't have any more information than what he had already given us. He told us that he did know someone that could answer the question that we had about my 'visions'. He asked if we trusted him, we told him that we did indeed trust him. He sent a text asking someone to meet us about ½ way to Forks, somewhere around Sequim. We have Charlotte stay with the others to keep an eye on everyone just in case. Then the five of us take off running for Sequim to meet up with Peter's mystery guest.

**Aro**

I have had Renata send a text to her uncle trying to get a time frame of when Edward, Isabella, and their _friends_ will be showing up here in Forks but she is getting no response. Renata is convinced that he just isn't in a private enough spot to answer her text, I am happy to let her continue to think that but I am pretty sure his betrayal has been discovered and someone has saved me the trouble of putting him to his final death for being a traitor.

I must say that Esme is quite the hostess, she has even been almost '_motherly' _ to her mortal enemy, the wolves, and I have seen her cook no less than 3 meals a day for them. I do hope they appreciate the fact that human food smells absolutely ghastly to us and yet she acts like it is nothing. I suppose she got used to the smell while she was cooking for young Isabella before she was changed. Speaking of the wolves, I now have 6 in custody leaving 2 at the reservation to protect the tribe as well as the _imprints_ who have all been conveniently placed in their Rec Center in the middle of the reservation. I need to have Esme get a few of her guest rooms ready to receive them.

~oOo~

I have taken care of having Esme prepare the guest rooms and have assigned a guard to go with her to purchase more food supplies. Now I need to let Caius know that there are still two wolves on the reservation and ask him to bring them along with all the _imprints_ back here so that we will be prepared when Edward & Isabella show up. The whole imprint phenomenon absolutely baffles me, from what I have seen the purpose is to insure the wolf is mated to a woman that will help produce stronger wolves in the future but, one of the wolves down in the holding cell has _imprinted_ on a small child. How the hell does that work? They call us '_monsters_,' I think they need to take a good long look in the mirror. I have asked everyone if they know where Caius is but no one seems to know if he is even on the property. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving so he has to be here somewhere.

**Peter's Mystery Guest**

I was going out of my mind with boredom when I got a text from an old friend, he told me he needed to see me alone and to meet him near Sequim so making sure no one was paying any attention to me I quietly slipped out of the door. I wandered around the grounds so that if I was seen it wouldn't look suspicious. Once I was able to get to the surrounding woods I took to the tree tops and made my way east to meet my friend. I haven't spoken to Peter for about 35 years, and even then we didn't get a chance to really visit and catch up with each other. He and Charlotte were in Italy shopping and stopped by Volterra for a quick visit and to stop in some of the small shops that Charlotte loves so much. With Aro having spies everywhere in the castle and within the city walls we weren't able to do much more than some brief small talk. I must admit I am extremely curious as to why he has contacted me now and why he needs to see me alone. Whatever the reason, I am thankful to be able to get out of the house on my own. I have been running for several minutes and finally I think I see the clearing up ahead, ah yes, there is the hint of vampire on the breeze so I know I am headed in the right direction.

**Edward**

We followed Peter to meet his 'friend' we had all asked him who we would be meeting and why it required that we trust him. But he wouldn't give us a name, Jasper even tried manipulating his emotions and although he came close to telling us he resisted, with great difficulty, but he resisted. We finally reached the clearing that Peter said we would be meeting his friend. We had been there for several minutes when we heard someone approaching, we picked up the vampire's scent but it wasn't familiar to any of us except Peter who was just smiling. Suddenly the vampire cautiously stepped through the trees, he smiled at Peter and went to shake his hand "hello Peter, now tell me what was so important that we needed to meet here in secrecy" Peter just shook his head and started to answer him but I couldn't stay quiet any longer "CAIUS!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Peter**

I knew Edward was going to blow a gasket, I don't know that I would have reacted any differently if it was Char. "Yes Edward, this is why I asked you to trust me. You have questions based on Bella's _visions_ and Caius is the one with the answers. Now we need to have Bella describe the woman she sees to Alice so we can show a picture of her to Caius. Right now though let's see what Caius can tell us about that alleyway and Carlisle."

What most people don't know is that Caius can't stand Aro and would like to remove him from his position as much as the rest of us. The problem with that is Caius doesn't want Aro's position and Marcus is just too depressed to take the job. If I'm right though that is about to change but first things first "so Caius does that alleyway sound familiar to you at all."

Caius looked at Edward then at me "Oh yeah, it sounds like the alley just above the sewer that Aro and I were hiding in. The good Pastor Cullen had been wreaking havoc all over London but the fool and his 'mob' were killing innocent people. Aro decided that he would grab the Pastor and let him see close up what it was that he was hunting but the man was getting old and started sending his son instead. Aro thought that was perfect as it would teach the man what Aro considered a valuable lesson when his own son became one of the very 'monsters' he had been hunting. When the mob came close to our location I broke out into the alley and started running away while the mob gave chase. I had knocked Carlisle down as per Aro's instructions so that he was left behind, then Aro came up from the sewer, and just as Carlisle was standing up Aro bit him and then ran off to meet up with me. Carlisle knew what would happen when the others returned so he crawled into the sewer and buried himself in a pile of rotting potatoes. That is where he stayed while he completed the change. When we finally made it back to him, he was gone and we never heard anything about a crazed newborn in that area so we just accepted the fact that he had been found and burned … Imagine our surprise when a couple of centuries later Carlisle showed up in Volterra. He stayed with us for a couple of decades and Aro never told him that he was the vampire that had bitten him. Aro was quite disappointed that Carlisle did not indulge in the human diet but had started with the animal diet. Aro was actually embarrassed for other vampires to know that his_ 'child'_ was the father of the '_vegetarian'_ way of life."

We all just stared at Caius unsure of what to say, fortunately Alice and Bella came back over with a sketch pad in hand. Caius took one look at Bella and gasped "Aro was right, a Dowser and a Psychic Shield. My dear, I'm afraid that once he gets a look at you he will never let you go."

Bella surprised us all by laughing at Caius, "what part of Psychic Shield don't you people understand? I can just disappear and none of you can track me."

Caius shakes his head and tells her how Aro will track down everyone that she cares about and hold them hostage and when she finally turns herself over to him he will continue to hold their lives in exchange for her continued co-operation and that she and her mate would be kept under lock and key.

Bella looks at him, handing him the sketch pad "then I hope the woman in this picture can help prevent that."

Caius just stare at the picture muttering to himself "it can't be, it just can't be" looking up at the rest of us he asks "what kind of game are you playing?" he demands.

"No game" Bella tells him. "I asked to be shown a way to stop Aro from coming after us and that alleyway Edward told you about and this woman in a white room is what I was shown."

"Can you tell me where she is now, I mean where that room is located?" Caius asks.

Edward explains that Bella can look but first she would need to hunt as her gift is a lot stronger after hunting. So while Edward takes Bella for a hunt the rest of us sit around visiting and in the process discover that Carlisle had hidden quite a lot from his coven. I laughed so hard when Jasper told us about Bella cluing him in about the whiskey. Alice was quite excited to share some of the drinks that she and Bella had come up with and some sounded quite good. Caius was intrigued about the combining of human and animal blood and the resulting eye color saying he would like to run some trials when he returned to Volterra. We all agreed that it would make it so much easier to blend with the humans. We laughed at Emmett's idea of hanging crystal prisms in our vehicles but agreed that it made sense. After about an hour Edward and Bella returned and Bella started concentrating on finding the location of the room. We waited for several minutes until she came out of her '_vision'_ focusing on Caius "she is in a hidden room in the dungeon of a castle. I couldn't see anything that told me what castle it is but as I pulled back I was able to see a marker for some ruins near the castle, the ruins were of Hadrian's Wall. Does anyone know what castle is located near the wall?"

Caius just shook his head "the irony is just too much, the castle you speak of is Carlisle Castle. It is located in Carlisle, in the English county of Cumbria and it is over 900 years old.

Bella looked at all of us then back at Caius "Who is the woman? Why is she so important and why would Aro keep her locked away?"

"He would keep her locked up so that he didn't lose someone he thought he needed even though that person was miserable. Your _vision_ is correct, she is the key to stopping Aro's pursuit of you and she is absolutely the way to bring on Aro's downfall. The woman in that room is Marcus' mate Didyme."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Bella**

I couldn't believe I had found Marcus' long lost mate who most believed to be dead "so what do we do now?" I asked.

Peter looked up and said "well we have to go get her, but who should go is my question?"

I told them that since I was the one that could see her location that Edward and I should go and I felt that Jasper and Alice should go with us. The problem I saw was how to get her back to this country. Jasper assured us that he could get a set of IDs for her including a passport within a couple of hours once we had decided on a name. Caius pulled his black Centurion Card out and gave it to Edward telling him "this is my personal card, please allow me to pay the expenses of returning Marcus' mate to him. I have watched my 'brother' suffer for millennia without his mate. I wish I had known about Aro's treachery sooner. As for a name, choose one that would mean nothing to Aro if he were to get wind of it."

Alice offered up her sister's name so it looked like we were going to bring _Cynthia Brandon_ home. Jasper called Jenks to get everything ready and we would add her picture when we got there.

We decide to take a commercial flight over using our little known aliases and then charter a jet on the way back. We will be flying into Newcastle and renting a car for the remainder of the trip, Jasper thinks it will only take about 1½ hours to drive there.

We were about to head to Seattle to book our flights but Edward said that Aro might be watching the airports just in case we changed our mind about confronting him so we decided to drive to the international airport in Las Vegas and catch our flight there. Before we leave Edward has Caius video a message for Didyme that she will be safe with us and that we plan to reunite her with Marcus. Hopefully that will get her to leave with us willingly otherwise Edward will have to _push_ her to come with us.

We leave Caius and head back to where we are parked, I have my shield over us so that we be won't tracked. When we returned to the RV to pack, and grab our IDs I also grabbed my laptop, a memory stick, and my camera. I wanted to take pictures of our trip plus we would need to take pictures of _Cynthia_. While I was grabbing my stuff Jasper contacted Jenks and Alice booked our flights for later that night. Once we were all finished we headed for Jenks office and then we would be going on to Vegas.

**Caius**

I can't fucking believe it, Didyme is alive! I wouldn't want to be Aro when she gets back here and Marcus finds out what he has done. We have many written laws and a few unwritten ones. To separate mates and keep them apart is the most important unwritten law and is punishable by death. We all three had agreed that no one would be above any of our laws, written or unwritten. He has done some questionable things in the past and has gotten away with them but I just don't see how he can walk away from this unscathed. Speaking of Aro, I need to head back to the house before he sends out a search party. It's going to be hard to be around him without saying something about what he has done and even harder to not say anything to Marcus about it.

**Aro**

Where the hell is Caius? No one seems to know where he went or when he left. I had to send some of the guard to pick up Rosalie, she was trying to leave Alaska with things that didn't belong to her, plus she seemed to think that she didn't have to answer for giving me false information. It's true that she didn't know at the time that she was wrong but she should have taken the time to learn the truth before calling me. She just wanted me to do her dirty work so she didn't have to '_get her hands dirty'_ as the humans say. Well she is going to get a lot more than her hands dirty when I am finished. Oh there is Caius ….. "Caius where have you been? I was looking for you and no one knew where you were."

"I have been out for a run, is that a problem Aro? I was bored out of my mind so I ran to Canada, hunted, and ran back with a little walk around Seattle before I continued on back to Forks." Caius snapped at me.

"I had no idea where you had gone and if you were even safe, you should have told me you were leaving" I wanted him to know that I was not happy with his little disappearing act.

"Well Aro, the last time I checked you are not my father or my mate so if I want to go for a run I will. Maybe if you would approve me and my guards killing the wolves instead of keeping them like pets down in the basement I wouldn't have been so bored. That is why you asked me to come with you isn't it?"

"Yes and if you had been here you could have gone with the rest of your guard to the reservation to collect the remaining two wolves and all their _imprints_ and bring them back here. We are putting the wolves down with the others and Esme has prepared guest rooms for the _imprints."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARO? _What purpose does it serve to have their mates here especially when one of them is a small child?"

"I have my reasons Caius, they will be quite useful once young Isabella gets here. I think she will be willing to join us if it means sparing the lives of her friends." I am shocked at the roaring laughter that is coming from Caius … " Oh Aro, I don't think so, I think you will be surprised, from what I have heard from the wolves themselves I don't think Bella cares for their welfare as much as you seem to think."

**Jacob**

I had to run some errands for my dad as well as pick up some car parts and more supplies so we had enough in the Rec Center. I ran into Charlie at the grocery store and we visited for a few minutes, it's tough watching him trying to carry on with his life so that Bella would be proud of him when it is plain to see that he just wants to crawl in a hole and hide from the world. I head back to the reservation and when I pull up in front of the Rec Center something just doesn't feel right. I carefully step from my car and my nose is immediately hit with the stench of Vampire. Shit! I run into the Center and the stench of Vampire is really strong and all the _imprints_ including little Claire is gone. WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Esme**

I am very glad I came with Aro and the others now that I see part of his plan …. These poor girls being held here, especially the little one, Claire, she is scared and is always crying for her mother. I must speak to Aro or maybe Caius, he has been acting strangely since he returned from his run, and he seems to be very angry with Aro. I start to head downstairs to speak to one or both of them when I hear Aro yelling at the guards that brought the last wolf and the girls back. Oh, apparently they missed a wolf, well this isn't going to be good, the wolf they missed is Jacob Black. Jacob is the rightful Alpha and as such he is now the tribal chief, giving him more power than Sam ever thought about having. Whereas Sam could only lead the Pack, Jacob leads the whole tribe and could call on other tribes for help. According to the history of the shapeshifters that Carlisle talked about with other vampires (when he thought no one could hear them), once vampires had crossed onto a reservation that was being protected by shapeshifters or as some tribes called themselves, skinwalkers, the chief of the tribe could call the other tribes to come and help them rid their area of the invading vampires. Most tribes had high enough numbers to run the vampires off therefore they didn't usually need help, but occasionally the number of vampires was too great so they had to call on the other tribes. Recalling what I had learned from listening to one of Carlisle many 'private' talks I knew Aro was really going to be in for it. I needed to get these girls back to the reservation because I knew that if an army of shapeshifters showed up Aro wouldn't hesitate to kill every single one of them. Maybe if I explain the situation to Marcus he would be willing to help me since he knows firsthand what it feels like to lose a mate.

**Jacob**

This is not the time for my pride to get in the way of doing what needs to be done. I head to my dad's house to make a call, there is a Navajo tribe of skinwalkers in Arizona, and I think I need their help. I will call the chief and ask if one of his tribe members can shift into an eagle or falcon and fly to the Cullen house and try to find out what is going on. I'm pretty sure that is where everybody is being held but I know if I try to investigate, the chances of me being taken prisoner just like the others is pretty damn good. I also need to find a way to get the girls returned especially Claire, she is too little to know what is going on.

I make my call and it is answered on the third ring "hola" (_hello_). I'm glad all the tribes on the west coast agreed on one language to make it easier for us to talk to each other.

I don't waste any time I start right in "Hola, soy el jefe de Jacob Negro de la tribu Quileute en Washington, necesito tu ayuda. Mi paquete y nuestras impresiones han sido tomadas por un aquelarre de vampiros. Tenía la esperanza de que uno de sus miembros de una tribu podría cambiar a un águila y volar por encima de donde creo que se están llevando a cabo." _(Hello, this is Chief Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe in Washington, I need your help. My Pack and our imprints have been taken by a coven of vampires. I was hoping that one of your tribesmen could shift into an eagle and fly over where I believe they are being held)_

"Hola Jefe Negro, estoy Atsidi, voy a tener Sani Jefe para usted." (_Hello Chief Black, I'm Atsidi, I will get Chief Sani for you.) _

I wait for several minutes when another voice comes on the line "Esto es Jefe Sani, Atsidi ha explicado el motivo de su llamada y quiero asegurarles que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarle. Dado que en este momento usted está solicitando un águila Estaré enviando Atsa cuyo nombre significa águila y esa es su forma elegida para el cambio. Se le puede esperar el día de hoy. Por favor, llámame después de los dos tiene alguna noticia." (_This is Chief Sani, Atsidi has explained the purpose of your call and I want to assure you that we will do everything in our power to assist you. Since at this time you are requesting an eagle I will be sending Atsa whose name means eagle and that is his chosen form for shifting. You can expect him later today. Please call me back after the two of you have any news.)_

"Muchas gracias, espero con ansias su llegada y se lo haremos saber tan pronto como tengamos algo de información." ("_Thank you very much, I look forward to his arrival and we will let you know as soon as we have some information.") _I hang up the phone and go down by the water to wait for Atsa to arrive.

**Marcus**

I was sitting in the garden enjoying the quiet afternoon when Esme approached me about the situation of the wolves' _imprints. _I knew Aro had brought the young women here to use against the wolves as well as Isabella, I also knew that Aro was hoping to collect Isabella's mate Edward for the guard as well. That man will never stop until he has every gifted vampire under his control which means he will continue to destroy lives until he meets his final death. Once Esme explained everything to me including the fact that one of the girls Aro had taken is a small child I told her that I would help her and that I would also speak to Caius since his only problem was with the wolves. I felt sure that Caius would help get the girls back to their homes. Now to find Caius and speak to him without Aro overhearing.

**Edward **

We are about to catch our flight out to England, Bella is so very excited to be going. I promise myself to bring her back to visit all the places she has read about. I am also anxious about Didyme, I have no idea how she will react to all the changes that have taken place during her imprisonment. They are calling our flight, I gather everyone and think to myself _'Here we go.'_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Jacob**

A few hours after getting off the phone with Chief Sani, Atsa landed on a pile of driftwood that was stacked near me. He shifted and slid into a pair of cutoffs that he had tied to his leg. I chuckled, thinking we weren't the only ones that did it that way. "hola" (_hello) _I told him. "Unlike the old ones, I speak English" he answered.

"That's great news, I sometimes forget the Spanish word for what I am trying to say. When you came in did you happen to see a large white mansion in the forest?"

"I did. I also saw several Vampires wandering the grounds but I didn't see any wolves or humans."

"Well, at least we know that I was right in thinking that all the new vampires were holed up at the Cullen place."

"Chief Sani wanted me to ask if you would like our assistance in getting these vampires out of your area."

"Thanks, but I need to find out what the vamps are planning, I'm not sure right now how to do that but I can't ask any of the other tribes to come help until I know what we are up against. To just storm in there would get too many of us killed. I'm going to make some calls and see if I can find out what we are facing."

"I can't argue with your thinking so I will return and let my Chief know what you are doing. If you can find out what they are planning or if you come up with a plan of action call and let us know." Atsa told me then he stripped down, shifted, and flew away.

I couldn't help but think, well that was anti-climactic. I'm not sure what I expected but I did think he would stay a while and maybe he could do a little more than just one flyover, if that was _everything _in their power I was royally screwed.

I look up as I hear someone approaching, to see Esme Cullen coming up the beach with little Claire in her arms … What the Hell is going on?

**Edward**

Well we have arrived at Carlisle Castle after flying for roughly 15 hours and then driving for another hour and a half. Bella and Alice are close to vibrating the car apart they are so excited. We were able to bring our backpacks and thermoses with us thanks to me being able to push and Jasper's ability to make the security teams trust us. Now we need to figure out how to get inside and get to the room that Bella has seen. While Jasper and I are trying to make a plan Bella decides to seek out Didyme's location, she feels like she can pinpoint it better being this close to the castle. After several minutes she sits up and takes a few minutes to regain her focus and tells us that we don't have to go inside the castle at all we just have to go to the Outer Gatehouse, inside is a hall and a small windowless dungeon lies beneath and that is where Didyme is being held. The hidden door to the dungeon is located in the floor behind the remains of an old altar. The girls want to go ahead and pay the admission and go inside. Jasper and I agree that it would look suspicious if we just sat in the car, I am glad that Bella has her camera with her so it will appear to everyone that we are just tourists. Fortunately it is and overcast day so no problems with the sun. Bella plans to shield us all so that we don't leave any trace of having been there. We haven't seen nor smelled any other vampires around so we are unsure as to who is keeping an eye on Didyme. Alice can't see any vampires coming to the castle while we are there either. This may be a mystery that won't be solved until we get down into the dungeon as it is entirely possible that Aro has positioned a vampire down there with her and they don't come up into the open very often. We all have a mug of blood before we go in, we leave all but one thermos in the car, we want to make sure we have some blood to offer Didyme when we reach her. When Bella saw her last she was laying on a cot with her eyes closed so we have no idea if she has the strength to walk out on her own. Alice picked up a pair of dark sunglasses at the airport saying that if Didyme hasn't been out of that room the light may be too harsh for her. We laughed at Alice when she stole a handicap pass from a vehicle in the long term parking lot at the airport, but damned if the pixie didn't know what she was doing. It seems that the only parking allowed at the castle is handicapped parking, she assures us that she will put the pass back in the correct vehicle before we leave. We have all our gear in our backpacks and Bella is situated with her camera so we head into the castle. Bella starts taking pictures as we head down the walkway to the gatehouse which is also the main entrance. Once we get inside Jasper is the one that started vibrating with excitement at all the military items that he could study and the military museum to visit. We were all laughing at him and I told him I didn't know which smile was goofier, the one he had while sipping his whiskey, or this one surrounded with all the military artifacts. He just flipped me off and kept on walking.

Finally the castle is closing, we take our time heading back to the gatehouse letting everyone get ahead of us. Fortunately no one will get suspicious about the car being left in the parking lot as we purchased tickets for the torchlight tours and there are some cars entering and parking to go on the torchlight tours as well ….. We are just wandering around the hall in the gatehouse when Jasper finds the door. We all vamp down the stairs so that we aren't seen and start down the hallway, Bella is taking pictures of the carvings on the walls as we walk towards the door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly Alice gasps and when we look at her she just smiles and says "you'll see" I hate when she does that, damn annoying little pixie. We have reached the door and find that it isn't locked which surprises us all. If she wasn't locked in then what kept her here all this time. Is she too weak to leave? If so then I am very glad we brought a thermos of blood with us. When we walk into the room she is lying on the cot and turns her head to look at us "Chi sei? Come sei entrato in lei? Che cosa vuoi?" _(Who are you? How did you get in her? What do you want?) "_Didyme?" I ask her …. "Si" she answers. We all just stare at her, she looks very frail and has the most amazing golden eyes. "Il mio nome è Edward e noi siamo qui per portarvi a casa ... Ho un messaggio per te da Caius". _("My name is Edward and we are here to take you home ... I have a message for you from Caius.") _She looks at me for a few minutes and then asks "Caius? Non Aro or ..."_ ("Caius? not Aro or) _"Sì Caius"_ (Yes Caius) _I take my phone out and find the video recording, I hand it to Bella and let her take it to her telling Didyme "Questa è la mia compagna, Isabella, lei ha un modo per mostrare il messaggio da Caius" _("This is my mate, Isabella, she has a way to show you the message from Caius") _Bella slowly approaches Didyme and helps her to sit up, she sits down next to her and shows her the phone and hits play. Didyme gasps as Caius comes on the screen and starts to tell her "Mia cara sorella, prima lasciate che vi dica come felicissimo io che sei vivo. Se avessi saputo che eri tenuto prigioniero da Aro, Marcus e avrei smesso di fronte a nulla per liberarti ed avere al vostro compagno di lato una volta di più. le persone che stanno dando questo messaggio a voi sono amici, non ti farò del male. sono lì per tornare a Marcus, si può fidare di loro. essi vi protegga e vi aiuterà con tutti i cambiamenti che hanno avuto posto nel mondo dal momento che furono fatti prigionieri. non vedo l'ora di vederti ancora una volta e vedere la faccia di mio fratello quando vede che aveva ragione, non ha mai creduto di essere morto e non ha mai perso la speranza che si sarebbe trovato. Sii in pace sorella siete al sicuro ora." _("My dear sister, first let me tell you how overjoyed I am that you are alive. If I had known that Aro was holding you prisoner, Marcus and I would have stopped at nothing to set you free and have you at your mate's side once more. The people that are giving this message to you are friends, they will not harm you. They are there to return you to Marcus, you can trust them. They will protect you and help you with all the changes that have taken place in the world since you were taken prisoner. I am looking forward to seeing you once again and to see the look on my brother's face when he sees that he was right, he never believed you to be dead and he has never lost hope that you would be found. Be at peace sister you are safe now.") _Didyme starts to sob and Alice rushes to her side and both girls hug Didyme. Alice grabs up the thermos and hands it to Didyme who just looks at it and then at me. "Bevi, ti sentirai meglio, più forte, e lasceremo questo posto, non tornare mai più." _("Drink, you will feel better, stronger, and we will leave this place, never to return.") _ Didyme takes a small sip and her eyes widen at the taste, she drinks it all as quickly as she can. The girls help her to stand and she is a little shaky, Jasper goes to help her when I stop him "I'll take her so if you are needed to help clear the way." He looks at me and then nods in agreement. I send Alice with Jasper as an early warning system, she sticks her tongue out at me but she goes ahead leaving Bella and I to assist Didyme. It is slow going but luck is on our side and we are able to make it to the car safely where the girls quickly give Didyme another thermos to help her regain her strength. Didyme is very nervous about the car but we are able to assure her that it is safe and she finally settles down with a little help from Jasper and lets the girls close the doors. She jumps when I start the car and Jasper calms her again. I head back to the airport as fast as I can and can't help but wonder if Jasper is going to have to knock her out so we can get her on the plane.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**A/N just a reminder … Oct 1 is my second eye surgery so I will be back as soon as I can … **

**Jacob**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Esme Cullen was carrying Claire and walking up the beach towards me. I ran over and took Claire from her but Claire held on and kissed her on the cheek thanking her for bringing her home. I asked Esme to wait for me while I took Claire to her mother, when I returned I ask her what the hell was going on. I was shocked to learn that the Head Vamp was here from Italy and he wanted a couple of things, 1. He wanted the wolves dead for killing his very gifted Tracker. 2. He wanted Bella because she had an extremely rare gift and he was planning to use the wolves along with their imprints to get her to join him.

From what she is telling me she and a couple of others are trying to get the girls away from the house and back to the reservation. I told her I would help her in any way I could. I also asked if she could get any of the wolves out but she said she wouldn't even try. I was surprised when she told me that Bella had been at the house the day we discussed killing her so she didn't care if we lived or died. Damn, we really screwed up, Esme told me she didn't care if we all died either that the only ones she was concerned about were the girls who were innocent in all this, she felt that they shouldn't be held responsible just because some ancient wolf magic decided they would produce strong wolves. Well I will take what I can get, at least if we can get the girls back safely that will be one less problem I have to deal with.

**Edward**

Didyme looks so scared, I am very glad Bella suggested that Jasper come with us, I don't know what we would have done without him here to keep her calm. She keeps looking around and when I started driving I wouldn't have been a bit surprised to see her eyes pop right out of her head. While we were driving Alice was on the phone making arrangements for _Cynthia Brandon_ to charter a private plane so that it would be ready when we arrived at the airport. When we pulled in and parked Jasper calmed her down some more so that Bella and I could get her to our gate while he and Alice returned the rental car and the handicap placard that Alice had taken. We were able to get through check in and started towards the plane when Didyme started to fight us a little … Just as we walked through the door head for our plane we were hit with the sight and sound of a plane taking off and with our sensitive hearing especially for one that has been locked away for millennia it can be quite painful and to see something like that … I would be terrified and trying to get away as well. I was able to calm her a little and we continued on to the plane. We got inside and settled, Bella pulled out her laptop and started pulling up images of cars, planes, trains, buildings, homes, just any and everything she could think of and asked me to try to explain what she was showing Didyme. Bella started bringing up pictures of Roman ruins, when she brought up a picture of Volterra Castle Didyme put her hand on the screen and whispered "Marcus" when I asked her how she knew the castle she explained that the Guard that had been watching her showed her a picture of it and told her that was the prison Marcus was being held in. I was confused and when I asked her why she thought Marcus was in prison she told me that Aro had told her when he moved her to the room we found her in that he had Marcus in a different prison and if she tried to leave he would make sure Marcus met the true death. While I was explaining to Bella what was going on and why she had stayed in that room Jasper and Alice boarded the plane and we let the pilot know we were ready to leave. Being a history buff Jasper was using his phone and looking for a site that had a timeline of all the changes that had occurred in the world, he was kind of shocked that a lot of what she had missed were wars. He was reading and suddenly he looked up at me and told me "Edward she has never seen money, coin money didn't appear until 650 BC, man you have got to show her the money in your pocket and explain it to her." I just laughed at him "you know, knowing how important shopping is to Alice I would have expected to hear that from her not you." But I did take out some money and started to explain what it was and then thought what the hell and showed her a credit card as well. I'm not sure she understood the whole concept of money. Bella just shook her head at us and asked if we could get back to the Marcus being in prison thing. I wasn't quite sure where to start except to let her know that Marcus was not in prison and had never been in prison. We let her know that Aro had told Marcus that she had been murdered but he had never believed Aro and still held out hope that they would someday be reunited. Bella had me explain her gift to Didyme and how she had used her gift to find her. I told her how Aro was trying to force Bella to join his guard and that we were going to stop him. She mainly wanted to hear about Marcus and when she would see him, I couldn't blame her, I would want to know when I could see Bella again if we had been separated as long as they had. I told her that Jasper was getting in touch with his friend Peter and that Peter was going to contact Caius to let him know when and where to bring Marcus.

~oOo~

We had been flying for several hours and were about to land in London for refueling, Bella and I were staying on the plane with Didyme while Alice and Jasper were going to go for a quick hunt to fill some thermoses. If they could find any game they would grab some of that as well otherwise we would be adding more human blood to the mixture we had …. We had also talked about giving Didyme a thermos of just human blood to help her build her strength back up. She had filled us in on how her guard would give her 1 or 2 Muntjac deer one week and a couple of squirrels the next, which would explain her gold eyes and it would also explain why she was so frail. The deer she was getting are only about 30 lbs. so not much blood there and I don't even know why they bothered with the squirrel unless it was just to take the edge off. Alice and Jasper just returned so time to let the pilot know we can leave as soon as they are ready.

A/N if you want to see the changes look up World History Timeline


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Hello all, I am sorry it took so long to get back but this last surgery was a little tougher than the first. But the patch is off and I can get back to writing, thank you for being patient and all the good wishes. **

**Peter**

Jasper sent me a text telling me to contact Caius with the location in Bellevue to bring Marcus to. I would like to be there to see the reunion but unfortunately someone has to keep an eye on the nomads. Caius was excited to take Marcus to be reunited with his mate. He was also very anxious to see Aro's face when Marcus and Didyme walked through the door. Caius had already let me know that He, Marcus, and Esme had gotten the girls back to the reservation while Aro had left to hunt. I was glad that they were able to do that since those girls had nothing to do with the whole Wolf vs. Vampire. I even felt kind of bad that the wolves were probably going to be killed, they didn't choose this life any more than a vampire chooses to be changed, if you look at it, their lot in life wasn't that different from ours. It's a case of one minute you're human and the next you're not.

**Esme**

I couldn't believe our luck, not only had Caius agreed to help get the girls away safely but Aro decided to go hunting and he took Jane and Alec with him. We waited until they had been gone for about 30 minutes before I called Jacob and told him to meet us at the treaty line with transportation for the girls. I told the girls to make their way to the garage in pairs and to try to not get the attention of the remaining guards. Once we had them all together I got the keys to Jasper's truck and had the girls all lay down in the back so they wouldn't be seen. Caius and Marcus got in the front and we headed for the treaty line. Jacob was there waiting for us and was surprised to see Marcus and Caius with me and that they had helped to get the girls out safely. He looked at them and asked "why?" Caius let him know "Our problem is with the wolves, these young women are no threat to us so we have no desire to harm them." Jacob looked at Caius and asked "So if the wolves weren't a threat to Vampires you wouldn't want us dead?" Caius and Marcus both nodded their heads, Caius answered him "Correct, we wouldn't have any reason to want your death." Jacob just stared at them for a few minutes then shook his head and walked over to the truck he had brought to take the girls home in. After he drove away Marcus just looked at us both and muttered "strange boy" and went to get in the truck. I thought to myself 'you don't know the half of it' and Caius and I got in and headed home.

**Caius**

Aro had decided to go hunting this morning so we took that opportunity to return the girls to the reservation. I don't think Aro will even notice that they are gone unless he listens for their heartbeats. We had just gotten back when I got a text message from Peter telling me the time and location for Marcus to be reunited with Didyme. I don't know what excites me more, them reuniting or seeing the look on Aro's face when he sees them together. I do hope Aro had a good meal for it may have been his last. I see Aro has finally made it back so I am going to go find Marcus and head out towards Seattle, maybe we should bring Esme as well so that she won't be around Aro without our protection.

**Edward**

We had landed and Alice went to get the car so that we could go from the plane to the car. Then drive to Bellevue with probably just a couple of stops for gas and hunting. Didyme has been handling everything so well, but I think the closer we get to Bellevue the more nervous and anxious she will be. I imagine it would be scary as hell to see your mate again after being held prisoner for millennia. She is doing better with the blood we have given her but she is still weak, Jasper thinks we should give her another thermos of human blood to see if that helps her gain some strength back. I had talked to Bella about it and we agree that the choice should be Didyme's so once we are in the car and heading out we will ask what she wants to do. I know that none of us will judge her if she decides she wants human blood and once we get the thermoses refilled we can offer her the mixture of human and animal like we are drinking.

~oOo~

We had been driving for several hours and we were getting close to Seattle and we decided to stop for a hunt. Didyme had decided to have one more thermos of human blood and then she wanted to switch to what we were drinking. We took most of the thermoses with us to fill with animal blood and left a few so that Jasper and I could get some human blood as we passed through Seattle on the way to Bellevue. We were lucky enough to come across a bear and Didyme was a little scared to try it so Bella wanting to show her that she could take the bear down killed it for her. We finally made it back to the car and headed on into Bellevue stopping in Seattle for some human blood. We finally arrived at the RV and took turns getting cleaned up. Bella starting mixing the bloods so that we could all have some when we got out of the shower and then it was just time to sit and wait for Marcus to show up. We hadn't told Didyme that we were having him come here, she thought we were going to him tomorrow. As we were explaining some of the changes that had taken place while she had been imprisoned there was a knock on the door. Jasper opened the door and let Esme and Caius come in and then Marcus stepped through the door …. Didyme gasped and cried out "Marcus" then ran right into his arms. I looked at the others and we all silently stepped outside to give them some privacy. Jasper and I held Bella and Alice while they dry sobbed, I was shocked when I looked up to see Caius holding Esme while she sobbed as well.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Edward **

We were all sitting around the table outside the RV trying not to listen to their reunion but with our hearing we can't help but hear. Caius is furious and Jasper and I had to stop him from going and killing Aro, telling him that it was Marcus' right to bring the final death to Aro and Didyme should get to light the fire. Bella just shook her head, when I asked her what she was thinking she told us "Killing Aro lets him and his mate off too easy. Think about all the times that Marcus had to watch Aro and Sulpicia together while he didn't have his mate with him. Aro kept them separated for a couple of millennia, to just kill him and possibly Sulpicia doesn't cause them more than a few minutes pain and that just doesn't seem fair." Caius just stared at Bella then his head snapped to me "she is brilliant, where did you find her?" I just laughed and told him "As much as I would like to tell you 976-BABE, I found her in high school." Everybody damn near fell over laughing, Caius looked over at Jasper and Alice and they were nodding their heads to let him know that I was telling the truth. "hmph, you mean Carlisle finally did something right." Caius kind of mumbled to himself. I couldn't resist "Caius, do you know why Carlisle kept so much information from us about the vampire world including keeping our contact with other vampires to a minimum?" Caius sat silently for a few minutes and finally told us " It started as an experiment, Carlisle and Aro wanted to see how vampires would react with each other if they were thrown together as a "family" unit and were isolated from the rest of the vampire world. I know that Aro is embarrassed about Carlisle starting the animal diet, that wasn't part of the plan but it seems that it gave Aro some useful information about how to keep a vampire in a weakened state. I do know that the prisoners in the dungeons of Volterra are fed animal blood roughly once or twice a month. It keeps them from starving but they don't have the strength of a normal human drinking vampire. Then Aro got wind of Alice and your gifts and wanted Carlisle to bring you both to Volterra, Carlisle refused telling Aro that he was having you amass a fortune for him and that if Aro would leave you with him he would share some of the money that you were making for him. Aro agreed, but was working in the background trying to find a way to lure the two of you away from Carlisle and to get you both as well as Alice's mate to join the guard. He read every vampire that he knew had come across Carlisle trying to find a way to separate him from the two of you but as you know he was never successful. Then when Edward found his mate and he couldn't read her mind they discussed the possibility of her being a shield. With young Bella here he thinks he has found a way to get her as well as you Edward." Bella snapped her head up and asked him "how does he plan to do that?" Caius takes an unnecessary breath and tells her "unless you agree to join the guard, he plans to kill the wolves and their imprints and he knows that if you go to Italy Edward will follow you." Bella just laughs and tells him "looks like the tribe is going to have a lot of funerals to plan. The wolves killed my sire and planned to kill me so I don't care if they live or die." Esme smiles and tells her "that is just what I explained to Jacob earlier."

**Meanwhile in the RV **

**The English translation begins at the little whirlwinds**

"Mio Dio , Dee Dee , è che sei davvero tu? " " Sì Marcus , sono davvero qui ,

Mi sei mancato così tanto . " " Dove sei stato in tutti questi anni , lo sai che cosa ti è successo ? " " Sì, lo so , era Aro che mi ci sono voluti tanti anni fa ." "Cosa? la prego di dirmi che cosa è successo il mio amore " .

" Marco , il giorno in cui scomparve Aro ha inviato le sue guardie personali a prendermi, mi hanno detto che era stato ferito e si stava chiamando per me. Ovviamente non ho nemmeno li domanda e camminava con loro volentieri . Quando passarono il strada per tornare alla tenuta sono diventato preoccupato come non sapevo che avevi lasciato i motivi . Quando ho chiesto dove stavamo andando e che cosa era successo a voi le due guardie che erano nella parte posteriore del carro con me tirato entrambi delle mie braccia fuori , mi bendata e mi ha detto che avrei trovato presto. hanno legato stracci intorno alle mie spalle per aiutare con il flusso di veleno , il carro finalmente fermato e mi ha trascinato fuori e giù per le scale e gettato in una stanza . le guardie gettarono le braccia al dopo di me . sembrava diverse ore era passato quando ho sentito qualcuno entrare , hanno messo le braccia al suo posto e rimosso la benda . mi è stata offerta una capra da bere e poi l'uomo a sinistra. quando lui tornato ho scoperto che ero stato lì per circa 10 giorni , ho combattuto lui cercando di uscire e ha chiamato per qualcuno che lo aiuti . le mie braccia sono stati rimossi di nuovo, questa volta quando è tornato , mi è stato detto che se ho combattuto di nuovo si sarebbe ucciso così ho smesso di combattere . mi hanno dato le mie braccia indietro insieme ad un altro capra . cose continuarono così fino Aro è entrato, mi ha detto che ho ora appartenevo a lui e che poteva fare quello che voleva con me."

**҉҉҉҉**

_("My____God, Dee Dee, is it really you?" "Yes Marcus, I'm really here,_

_I have missed you so much." " Where have you been all these years, do you know what happened to you?" " Yes I know, it was Aro that took me all those years ago." "What? please tell me what happened my love."_

_"Marcus, on the day I disappeared Aro sent his personal guards to get me, they told me you had been injured and you were calling for me. Of course I didn't even question them and went with them willingly. When they passed the road to return to the estate I became alarmed as I didn't know that you had left the grounds. When I asked where we were going and what had happened to you the two guards that were in the back of the wagon with me pulled both of my arms off, blindfolded me and told me that I would find out soon enough. They tied rags around my shoulders to help with the venom flow, the wagon finally stopped and I was dragged out and down some stairs and thrown into a room. The guards threw my arms in after me. It seemed like several hours had passed when I heard someone come in, they put my arms back in place and removed my blindfold. I was offered a goat to drink and then the man left. When he returned I found out I had been there for about 10 days, I fought him trying to get out and he called for someone to help him. My arms were removed again, this time when he came back, I was told that if I fought again you would be killed so I stopped fighting. They gave me my arms back along with another goat. Things continued with them giving me a goat about every 10 days until one day Aro came in, he told me that I now belonged to him and he could do whatever he pleased with me.") _Whenshe started to sob, the girls decided that she had been through enough and we needed to go back inside. When we got back inside the girls all ran to Didyme wrapping her up in a big group hug. Marcus came to Jasper and I and wrapped us up in a group hug as well thanking us for rescuing his mate, when we broke apart I led everyone to the sitting area and waited for the girls to come join us …. We needed to talk …. We had some planning to do.

**A/N I am hoping to get to the confrontation with Aro in the next chapter so it might take me a few days to get it down on paper …. I'll be as quick as I can … **

**Seph**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Jasper**

**Warning … this chapter talks about Rape, it doesn't give graphic details.**

The emotions in the RV were driving me mad, everyone went from being deliriously happy to being devastated as they had listened to Didyme tell Marcus how she had been taken and we all knew there was so much more to come. Not all of us could understand but hearing her sobbing and Edward translated some of what she said so that we could understand why Caius was so angry and I knew that I was going to need more blood so that I could keep a handle on everyone's emotions so I sent to Edward '_Listen Ed I'm struggling with all these emotions, I know we have been mixing the bloods but I'm going to need pure human for the extra strength it gives me' _Edward looked at me and very quietly nodding his head and got up and fixed me a glass of human blood telling everyone that with everything we would be discussing I needed a boost. God I love my brother.

After I drank my glass of blood and everyone got settled Didyme was ready to begin telling the rest of her story. She didn't get far before we realized that not only was it too painful but not everybody understood Italian. Alice spoke a little but other than Caius and Marcus only Esme and Edward were fluent so she was going to show Edward and he would tell us. He took a deep unnecessary breath and began telling us.

******After Aro told Didyme that she belonged to him and he could do whatever he wanted with her he had two of his guards come in and take her arms and legs off.

Aro proceeded to rape her repeatedly for a couple of days, she thinks. This pattern was repeated every few days and continued for years she believes. Then one day several guards came in and blindfolded her, removed her arms and took her out to another wagon and they traveled for quite a distance stopping twice at night. She was loaded on a boat and spent several days at sea.

Once back on land she was taken to several places and always kept in dark rooms. After several centuries she was finally taken to Carlisle Castle and there she remained until we got her out. Aro had been to 'visit' her a few times at the Castle and the process was the same every time he showed up. She tried several times to escape but when she was shown the 'prison' that Marcus was in and told that he would be killed the next time she tried to escape she stopped trying and stopped fighting.**

**Edward**

"I know you are ready to rip Aro into a million pieces Marcus, but we must plan first. You will get your revenge. I swear it brother." Caius says. Marcus just holds his mate as she dry sobs in his lap and asks if he would wait if it been Athenadora. Caius answers that he hopes he would wait to make a plan before rushing after the bastard that had harmed his mate in such a manner.

Bella went over and hugged Didyme, kissed her on the forehead and then went and made everybody a drink. The women all got one of her campfire drinks made with marshmallow vodka, Jasper and Caius each got a glass of whiskey, while Marcus and I each got a southern major made with Southern Comfort®.

After Bella sits back down Caius asks if anyone has any ideas about what should be done about Aro. Bella then asks "Can you smell if your mate has been with someone else sexually?" We all snapped our heads up to look at her. "I'm sorry if it is a stupid question but I'm still fairly new at all this and …" Caius looks at her and then me telling me again how brilliant she is. I think it dawned on all of us at the same time … Sulpicia knew … As Marcus translated for Didyme she looked crushed, I can only imagine the betrayal she must feel. Bella is still unsure of the answer to her question so I explained to her that yes a mate could tell, that the other person's scent would cling to the body. "Okay so that means that Aro's mate knew" she asked. We all slowly nodded our heads. "Fuck!" she gasped. I couldn't have said it any better myself.

"So now what do we do?" asks Caius. Bella again says that she thinks just killing Aro is letting him off easy. She also adds that now we, or rather Marcus & Didyme, need to decide what if anything should be done with Sulpicia. Jasper reminds us about Felix, Alec, and Jane. They will do whatever they need to do to protect Aro, as well as Renata being there to shield him. Bella lets us know that she can shield all of us so that Alec and Jane can't use their powers on us. Caius and Marcus look shocked, the rest of us just chuckled at their expressions since we already knew she could do this. So after much discussion and translating we came up with a plan. Jasper sent Peter a text telling him where to meet us. We finished our drinks and headed for Forks.

~oOo~

We met up with Peter, Charlotte, and the Nomads, when they saw that we had Caius and Marcus with us we lost a few of the nomads, after they left we continued on to confront Aro. We had decided that when we got within my range I would 'push' Felix to leave the house. Some of the nomads would be waiting to ambush and restrain him. Once I could begin to 'hear' those in the house we slowed to a walk until I signaled for everyone to stop and those that were going to grab Felix to get into position. I locked on to Felix's mind and suggested that he go patrol the perimeter alone. When the nomads had him and brought him to us he was really struggling until he saw Caius. He dropped to his knees in front of Caius, when Didyme gasped we all looked at her. Felix turned even paler than he already was. She started showing me what Felix had done to her through the years. I told everyone what she had shown me and I jumped in front of Marcus before he could rip Felix's head off. "Wait Marcus, he may have information that we can use, then you can kill him." Caius starting asking questions and I pushed for Felix to answer the questions truthfully. We discovered that while Felix knew about Didyme and what Aro was doing to her, Aro didn't know that when Felix would be away on Volturi business he would go to the Castle and assault her as well. We found out that Felix was the only guard that knew who the prisoner in that room was. Alec was always left outside guarding the entrance. Jane was allowed to use her gift to torture Didyme, Jane thought she had betrayed them and had information that Aro needed. Jane had no clue who the prisoner really was. None of us thought for one minute that she would have cared had she known. I could tell by his thoughts that Jasper couldn't wait to unleash his gift on Jane. After we got all we could from Felix Jasper let him feel the pain Didyme had felt when she was telling all of us about her ordeal. While Felix was on the ground in a fetal position Marcus passed Didyme to Caius and walked over to Felix, he asked some of the others if they would assist him. He had Jasper stop projecting and then had his helpers remove Felix's limbs one by one and he had them do it slowly to prolong the pain. When Bella and Alice saw what Marcus was doing they got a fire going. As the arms were tossed in their direction they started pulling off the fingers and tossed them in one at a time letting each one burn before adding another. A vampire can still feel their limbs even though they are no longer attached so with each burning Felix's pain increased. Once all the burning was done Marcus slowly tore Felix's head off "this is for hurting my mate." We watched as Felix's body burned, then went to the house.

As we approached the house I noticed that there really wasn't anyone outside. Did Aro know we were coming or was he just that arrogant that no one would attack? We had all agreed that Esme would bring Didyme in through the hidden door and wait for us to call her. We had all spread out across the lawn so they wouldn't be seen coming from the treeline and entering the house through the door. Caius and Marcus would enter first followed by Me, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and then Peter and Charlotte with the Nomads.

We waited a few minutes to let Caius and Marcus enter the house, I heard Aro asking them where they had been and that if they knew where Esme had taken the Indian girls. He went on to tell them that when he returned from his hunt Esme and the girls were all missing. Caius told him that they went to meet up with some people and bring them back, he then called for us to come in. Bella had us all covered with her shield and as soon as we walked in the door she let me know that Jane was already trying … I looked at Jasper and gave him the agreed upon signal and he levied his own attack on Jane. Jane hit the floor and when Alec moved to help her Peter intercepted and removed his head. "tsk tsk Aro such a welcome, we came here peacefully and this is how you respond. It's no wonder no one wants to join the guard without being forced and bound to you by Chelsea's power." Bella said ever so sweetly.

Aro got the creepiest smile on his face and practically purred at Bella "Ah, my young Isabella you are even more Beautiful in person than you were in Rosalie's thoughts. I see by your eyes that I was correct about you being a psychic shield as well as a dowser, how delightful. Bella's head snapped around and she hissed "Chelsea if you don't stop that you will be on the floor with Alec and you too will be missing your head. Now Jane, if Jasper stops will you behave yourself or will you too join your headless brother on the floor?" Jane hissed at Bella but agreed to stop trying to attack. Bella looked at Jasper and nodded, Jasper pulled back his power but kept a watchful eye on Jane.

Aro, still smiling had one of the guards bring Sam up from the basement. "Now Bella, I don't need to use Chelsea's power to get you to agree to join my guard. I happen to hold the lives of your friends, the Wolf Pack, in my hands and unless you would like for me to crush them you will agree to join me and my brothers in Volterra." Bella just shook her head "you do realize that the minute I rose as a vampire they stopped being my friends. In fact they had been looking for me so they could kill me, so kill them, I don't care." God I wish I had a camera to get a picture of Aro's face when he realized that Esme had spoken the truth and Bella really didn't care if they died. Aro's thought showed that he thought she would have a change of heart if she saw that he really would kill them and before anyone could stop him he had broken Sam's neck, dropped him, and then stepped over him. Taking in the shocked look on Bella's face he asked "Still don't care my sweet Isabella?" Bella straightened her back and answered "No Aro I don't but you might care in just a moment. You see I brought someone with me, someone you haven't seen in many years" Aro was curious "Do tell Isabella, who have you brought to see me?" Bella called for Esme to bring our guest to the living room to join us. Esme came in keeping Didyme's face hidden from Aro. She stopped next to Bella and I, turning around Didyme raised her head and said "Hello Brother."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Some of you were logged as guests so if you reviewed and didn't hear from me … I want to thank you now for taking the time to read and review …. **

**Aro**

What the Fuck! How did they find her? Oh right, the Dowser, the Cullens are a smart bunch. I do wonder how they knew to look for her, wait, where is Felix. He and one other are the only ones who knew her identity, he must have betrayed me. Edward started to chuckle "oh yes Aro, Felix betrayed you alright, not to mention how you all betrayed Marcus. As for where Felix is, well here you go." I watched as one of the vampires towards the back of the group stepped forward and tossed a bag at me. As I looked into the bag I was shocked to see Felix looking back at me, I couldn't drop the bag quick enough. "Why would he tell you about her now? He has known for quite a while and had even accompanied me so why would he come to now and tell you about her?" I asked them. Edward just laughs at me "he didn't tell us about Didyme, but he did betray you as well as Marcus. He not only accompanied you, he made his own 'visits' and followed your example on how to conduct himself during those 'visits'."

I turned to face Caius and Marcus … "Marcus, brother I didn't know about Felix" "That may be Aro, but you did know the location of my mate, in fact you put her there and repeatedly told me that the search parties found nothing. Tell me Aro, what is the punishment for intentionally breaking the law and keeping mates separated?"

I was so screwed, the punishment for breaking any of our written laws is death, but the law he speaks of is an unwritten law. Perhaps that would be my way out of this, just as I am about to answer Marcus both the front and back door burst open. The guards I sent to get Rosalie have just returned and are dragging her through the back door and oh my …. Carlisle has just come storming through the front door. Well now this should be interesting. "Carlisle, how nice to see you, I'm glad you decided to join us. As you can see Edward has brought his young mate Isabella for a visit and while on their journey they found Marcus' mate Didyme, still alive after all this time, isn't that wonderful news." Carlisle looked around the room and he stopped and stared first at Didyme "Indeed Aro, it is wonderful news, Marcus you must be so thrilled and relieved to have your mate back in your arms after all this time. Welcome home Didyme." and then he turned his head to look at Bella, and that is where he remained focused. "Bella my dear, I must say immortality suits you, you make a most stunning vampire." He practically cooed at her. "Thank you Carlisle, I would say it's nice to see you again but I'm sure you remember that I don't like to lie." If it were possible for Vampires to shit themselves I believe Carlisle would have done just that upon hearing Isabella's response. I thought this might be the right time to deal with Rosalie, "Rosalie, do you know why you have been brought here today?" She just sneered at Isabella, "I would imagine it has something to do with this bitch" "Well hello to you to Ice Bitch." Isabella replied to Rosalie. Everyone in the room started to chuckle until I raised my hand "Rosalie, you are here to answer charges of theft. You are accused of stealing priceless works of art from Esme Cullen." "What?" she shrieked at me "I haven't stolen anything" "Well, let's find out. Esme, I believe the truck she was driving is here as well. Why don't you go out and take a look at what is in the truck and let us know if anything in it belongs to you. While you do that I will have a little chat with Rosalie about giving me false information." Esme heads for the door and I notice that Jasper has signaled his captain to go with her. "Now Rosalie, what should we do about you giving me false information?" She looked so confused, "What? I didn't give you false information." "You told me that Edward changed Isabella and I don't believe that was the truth, now was it?" "As far as I know it is the truth" Esme & Peter came back in and let me know that not only were there a lot of Esme's belongings in the truck but Carlisle's most prized possession was in there as well. When she said that Carlisle took off towards the truck, a few minutes later he returned carrying a wooden cross. He took the cross upstairs and when he came back down he approached Rosalie and shocked us all by slapping her so hard she fell down and a good size crack appeared. He walked back to where he had been standing earlier, he looked up and thanked Esme for letting him know. Apparently the cross had been made by Carlisle's human father.

"Well Rosalie, it looks as though you are a thief as well as a liar. You have also betrayed the Vampire Race by consorting with our sworn enemies, the wolves. I know you did not act alone and one of you partners has already been put to death, not for that reason specifically but he is dead just the same." She looked like she was trying to find an escape route so I had Alec use his power to hold her in place and to keep her quiet. "Rosalie for the crimes that have already been brought forth you normally would be sentenced to your final death. However knowing that you wish Carlisle had let you die that night, to send you to your final death now would be a reward. With that in mind and the fact that you think you are better than everyone else I sentence you to servitude within the walls of Volturi Castle. Specifically you will do whatever is demanded of you, including sex. You are now and for the next 1000 years beneath everyone in the castle" With that I walked over and took her arms for easier transporting. I was about to address Isabella to try and talk her into joining the guard when I was interrupted by Marcus. "Well Aro, we are waiting for you to answer my question." "Ah Marcus, that really isn't a law though is it? Can you tell me where it is written or tell me when we announced it to the vampire world." I knew I had him because we never did either of those things. Marcus looked at Caius and Edward, then at me "Well then, I guess there will be a trial back in Volterra Aro because I am bringing charges against you, Sulpicia, and Jane." I couldn't believe my ears "Exactly what charges are you bringing against Me, do I need to remind you that I am the leader of the Volturi and therefore cannot be brought up on charges?" Caius just shook his head and asked me "Really brother, do you really believe yourself to be above the law? No one is above the law Aro, not even you. Now since Marcus has brought all of you up on charges, you and Jane will be taken into custody and I will notify the Castle that Sulpicia is to be taken into custody as well and placed in one of the cells. As for the charges levied against all of you they are as follows …. Kidnapping, The Separation of Mates, multiple counts of Rape & Torture of an Innocent, Starvation, and last but certainly not least multiple counts of Giving False Information to the Volturi. Oh and since you are now in custody and Marcus is the Accuser I will be in charge of the guard, but don't worry Aro I will treat you in the same manner you treated Didyme. Caius then ordered two of the Nomads to remove my arms and then they did the same to Jane. We were both seated on the sofa and I soon realized that we wouldn't be able to get up without assistance. Caius told everyone to prepare to leave, as everyone started to get things ready to depart Edward suddenly looked towards the basement door "Uh Caius, what do you want to do about the wolves?" he asked.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Jacob**

I got the girls all settled back in their own homes and headed over to Emily's. I needed to talk to someone and I felt like she was my best option. As I stepped up onto her front porch I heard her scream and I was hit with a pain so intense that it dropped me to my knees. That pain let me know that one of the pack has died and her scream told me it was Sam. I knew that I was the last person that she would want to see right now so I called Sue to let her know what had happened. Sue told me she would call some of the other women of the tribe and they would be there for Emily. So I headed over to the Shaman's house, I really had wanted to get the opinion of one of the imprints but I will have to settle for speaking to the Shaman.

~oOo~

After spending a couple of hours with the Shaman, we agree and called the Medicine Woman to come speak with us. When we explained what was going on and what we needed she agreed to make the potion to block the wolf gene. The Shaman and I had agreed that everyone but me should take the potion, that way the tribe would still have some protection. Now I just have to convince those leeches staying at the Cullen place to agree to not killing any of the wolves since taking the potion will make them nothing more than human. Not even their children will shift, the only possible shifters would be my children or if there are wolves that haven't shifted yet. Looking at the clock I see that it is time to meet with the Medicine Woman and get the potion from her and then head over to the Cullen's place.

**Edward**

After I reminded Caius about the wolves he went down to the basement and didn't come back up for about an hour. From his thoughts I could see that he was shocked at how young some of them were. I had heard some of the insults Paul at said to him and was impressed that Caius didn't kill Paul right then and there. I could tell that he didn't look forward to killing the wolves since they were 'Shape Shifters' not 'Werewolves' as they called themselves but he had an obligation to protect all the vampires in this world. These wolves had proven that they didn't just protect their tribe but actually went off the reservation looking to find vampires to kill. Demetri's death and the attack on Felix showed that they would attack and kill without provocation. He had been sitting on the bench in Esme's garden contemplating everything that he was going to have to deal with. I was quite impressed that he wanted to weigh all the facts as he understood them to be and not just going on a killing spree. I was considering going out to talk with him about everything when a voice called for me in my thoughts "_Edward, it's Jacob can you meet me at the treeline so we can talk." _I went and found Bella to tell her what was going on and where I would be, to say she wasn't happy about it is putting it mildly and she made me promise to take Jasper with me in case it was a trap. As Jasper and I approached the treeline, Jacob stepped out and was in human form "Edward, I have a proposition for you and those vamps from Italy." I told him I would listen to what he had to say but I was making no promises. As he laid out his plan I thought he might be on to something. I knew that Caius was not looking forward to killing these young boys and this would be a viable alternative to ending their lives. "Jake, I think something might be worked out, why don't you come back to the house and let's put your idea to the head vampire. I do need to warn you though, Bella is at the house and she is a vampire. If you try anything you will be dead before you can lay a finger on her and the rest of the pack will follow you." "Yeah Edward, I already know about her vamp status and I know she heard when the pack was here talking about having to kill her. I'm not here to cause trouble or start a war, I am just trying to save members of my tribe along with a small piece of my heritage." I nodded at him and we headed back to the house to let Caius know what Jake wanted to do.

As we entered the house, growls erupted all throughout the house. I asked Caius to come up to Jasper's study so that we could all talk. As I walked past her chair I leaned down and ask Bella to join us as well. Once we were all in and settled I explained what Jacob wanted to do. We all sat quietly while Caius thought about Jacob's idea. Finally he looked at Bella "what do you think about this plan Isabella, you know the wolves better than anyone in this room?" Bella looked at Jacob then at me "Well Caius, the decision is ultimately yours but I think it is a good plan. It solves the wolf problem, it gives them and their imprints a choice, and with Jake staying a wolf it leaves the tribe with some protection. I would say that if there are any more that shift after we leave Jake should notify you and if they start acting like this pack did that we come back and they would have to choose the potion or death." When she finished she looked at Jake and almost dared him to argue with her. He didn't argue and he surprised us all when he agreed with her. He also took this opportunity to apologize to her, and Bella being Bella accepted his apology but let him know that they would never be friends again. Jake just hung his head but accepted her decision. Caius got the biggest smile on his face and said "I've said it before and I will say it again … She's Brilliant. I agree with Isabella and I accept your proposal Chief Black. Do you have the potion with you?" Jake let him know that he did have it with him, it was then that I noticed the pouch hanging from one of his belt loops. We headed back downstairs to the basement. When we got there all the wolves starting hurling insults at all of us until they say Jake. Jake approached the holding cell and spoke to them in Quileute and was very surprised when I translated for the other vampires "don't look so shocked Jacob, Carlisle and I agreed that I should learn your language back when we signed the treaty with your great-grandfather Ephraim Black. I did notice that he didn't tell them what the potion would do to them only that the tribe's Medicine Woman gave it to him for them to drink. Believing that the Medicine Woman would never hurt them they each took a vial and drank it down. It only took a few minutes before they were all writhing on the floor in pain. They started out howling but by the time it was over they were just screaming and moaning. As the transformations from wolf to human ended it was then that Jake explained to them what had happened, some were happy to no longer be a wolf but some were quite upset with Jake. Jake simply told them he had to make a choice and he chose for them to live instead of dying. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them through the bars of the cell. After a few minutes he nodded to Caius and Caius walked over and unlocked the cell and told Jacob he was free to take them home. As they all walked past us I noticed that Bella was looking at the arm of each and every one of them, when she noticed that I was looking at her questioningly she lowered her shield and told me that she had noticed their tattoos were gone. Wow, when he said that potion would remove all traces of the wolf, I never for one minute thought about the tattoo. Once they were all gone we went back upstairs and Caius had everyone start getting ready to leave again. It was decided that Carlisle would be going to Volterra along with everyone else. I chanced a look at him to see how he felt about returning to the castle, he was staring at Bella and had the strangest smile on his face. I listened in on his thoughts only to find him translating the Declaration of Independence into Mandarin, hmm I wonder what he is up to. I approached Caius and asked if he would mind if we met him in Volterra since we needed to go put the RV in storage and then we would charter a plane to Italy. He understood that we needed to close up the RV and agreed that we could meet them there. I motioned for Bella, Jasper, and Alice and we headed back to Bellevue.

~oOo~

We had finally gotten the RV closed up and made arrangements with the RV park to leave it there for a few months. While the rest of us were closing it up Alice was on the computer chartering a plane and getting everything set up to head to Italy. We are now sitting on the plane waiting as the pilot gets the plane ready for takeoff. Bella had packed all the travel mugs and thermoses and was busy getting us a something to drink.

After everything had been taken care of and we were in the air Bella told us she had something to talk to us about. She had a theory.

**Bella**

"Okay Bella, fire away, we are all ears" Jasper teased me.

"Well, I have been thinking about some things and I watched some of the others while we were all at the house. Before I tell you my theory I need to ask "When you are changed, the sire drinks your blood and then 'replaces' it with their venom, right?" They all nodded their heads and Jasper even let me know that he thought he knew where I was headed and that if he was right, he had headed down that road before but everyone thought he was crazy. "Okay so, let's take a look at Aro, 1. He's greedy for power, 2. He can read mind's through touch, 3. He's very manipulative. Now let's take a look at Carlisle, 1. He's greedy for money, 2. He can persuade others. Finally let's take a look at Edward, 1. He can read minds from a distance, has always been good at 'dazzling' others, but now that power has grown to being able to 'push' his will onto others.

So we have Aro changing Carlisle, passing on his greed and manipulation, Carlisle's character changed those things a little making them his own. Carlisle then changes Edward passing on Aro's power of mind reading that had laid dormant in Carlisle and he passed his power of persuasion on to Edward. Edward's character changed the mind reading power to no longer needing touch and he had his dazzling power which has now grown." Edward sat looking at me and saying nothing. Alice piped up with "okay I can buy all that but what about Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, they didn't get any gifts?" I just smiled at her and asked "are you sure they didn't? Carlisle is a very compassionate Doctor, Esme is full of the love of a mother and is also a very compassionate woman. Carlisle is very stubborn when it comes to his way of living, Rosalie was the most stubborn person I have ever known including Edward who, as we all know can be quite stubborn. Aro, in a lot of ways is very childish and Emmett is the biggest kid I know. So I ask again Alice, are you sure they didn't get any gifts?" Edward finally came to life and starting laughing telling me "Caius is right, you ARE brilliant." "Well done darlin, well done" said Jasper.

Edward pulled me down beside him and told me how much he loved me and that he had a surprise for me. He stood up and taking my hand started leading me to the back of the plane. As we passed Jasper and Alice they were both smirking at me. We came to a stop at a door that I hadn't noticed before, Edward opened it and walked in pulling me in after him. Looking around I saw that we were in a beautiful bedroom with a king-size bed. The room was done in black and white with red accents. "It's beautiful Edward" …. "Not as beautiful as you Love. I was wondering if you would like to join the Mile High Club with me." I did and we did all the way to Italy.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

So sorry it has taken so long but nobody wanted to talk …..

**Caius**

I am so glad to be back in Volterra, I need to see if we have an award for going above and beyond the call of duty. If not I may need to have one commissioned to give to Emmett for putting up with that stuck up bitch Rosalie. Damn, I had to gag all three of them and put a blindfold on Jane, if she can't see them she can't cause them pain. So now they are all cells down in the dungeon awaiting trial except for Rosalie. I agree with the punishment Aro gave Rosalie except for the sex part. I'm not comfortable with that, it would be like we condoned rape because that is what would be happening to her. I think I am going to do away with that part of the punishment but everything else stands.

Marcus is giving Didyme and Esme a tour of the castle. Didyme seems to be getting along quite well with Esme and Esme is being extremely helpful in trying to bring Didyme up to speed with all the changes. I think I will speak to Marcus about offering Esme a position here at the castle being Didyme's tutor as well as helping to re-decorate the living and guest quarters. I really liked what she had done with their house in Forks. It was so open and inviting not dark and gloomy like most of the castle is.

While we wait for the rest of our little group to arrive I am going to let Dora know we are back and what has been going on with Aro keeping Didyme prisoner. She will be over the moon that she has been found and reunited with Marcus. She can also help me prepare for the trial.

**Edward **

We arrived at the castle about an hour ago and we were asked to go to the throne room as soon as we put our belongings in our rooms. I guess Caius doesn't want to wait to get the trial started.

Caius entered the room about fifteen minutes after we were all seated. I looked around the room and discovered that basically every vampire that worked for the guard as well as others that had heard about the trial were filling the room. Bella nudged my side and pointed to the back of the room where every human that worked in the castle had also come in to witness the trial.

Aro, Jane, Sulpicia, and Rosalie were brought in and chained to the chairs that were in the front of the room. The chairs were turned sideways so that the four of them were facing each other and the rest of the room could see them as well. The next to enter the room were Marcus and Didyme, Bella threw her shield over me when I grabbed my head after the entire room gasped and everyone was talking about the return of Didyme. We could hear the older vampires telling the younger ones who she is. Suddenly one of the servants broke from the group and ran forward sobbing and fell to her knees in front of Didyme. One of the guards went to remove the woman and Marcus stopped him. Didyme rose from her chair and made her way to the woman, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to her feet. When Didyme returned to her chair the woman went with her and took her place at the back of Didyme's chair. It was explained that the woman's human family had served Marcus and Didyme and this woman had been Didyme's personal maid. Didyme so loved this woman that Marcus changed her, refusing to let her die, and she remained a servant in Marcus' house.

Caius walked to the front center and started the trial "We are to have a trial today for Aro Volturi, Jane Volturi, and Sulpicia Volturi, but first I need to change something that Aro decreed while we were in Forks. Rosalie please stand, you were sentenced to 1000 years of servitude including providing sex to any that demanded it. I personally can't abide by that sentence as to me it would be as though I condoned rape and I do not. So while the 1000 years of servitude will still be in effect the part about providing sex will not be part of your sentence.

While Caius was telling everyone in the room what Aro, Jane, and Sulpicia were being charged with Rose was escorted out of the room. Caius decided to deal with Jane first, when Jane gave her testimony she admitted that although she didn't know the true identity of the prisoner she really didn't care. She admitted that she had tortured Didyme to the point of unconsciousness every time she went with Aro. She demanded that she be released since she was only doing what Aro had asked of her. When Caius refused to drop all the charges against her she tried to use her power against him. She screamed in frustration when it didn't work and when Bella started giggling she turned and glared at Bella, hissing that she would make her pay for blocking her.

Caius moved on to Sulpicia asking in his thoughts if I would help him. I had Bella move her shield so I could listen in. When Caius started the questioning with wanting to know if Sulpicia had ever smelled another female on Aro or not she answered truthfully that she had noticed another female's scent. But when he asked if she recognized that scent she lied and said that she hadn't. I raised one eyebrow to let Caius know that she hadn't given him the truth. He asked her again if she was sure that she hadn't recognized the scent. Once again she said she hadn't. Caius then asked how long she had known about Aro holding Didyme prisoner. Sulpicia denied having any knowledge about Didyme. Caius just looked at her for the longest time and then moved on to Aro asking him if Sulpicia had been part of this all along or only after she had smelled Didyme's scent on him. Aro supported his mate and denied that she had any knowledge of Didyme at all. Caius turned to face the other vampires in the room and told them that he did not want Didyme to have to tell them all what she had suffered and that I would be telling them what she had shown me in her thoughts. I was shocked that he was having me give her testimony but I was more than happy to be able to spare her the retelling. The entire time I was telling the story Aro, Jane, and Sulpicia sat quietly and stared at Didyme, occasionally Sulpicia would growl at Didyme. When I was finished telling Didyme's story, the female vampires were all dry sobbing, the males were holding their mates if they had one and they were all hissing and growling at Aro. Caius told the room that he needed a break to contemplate the charges and that we were all to wait for him, he then left the room followed by Marcus with a sobbing Didyme in his arms.

So we waited, and waited, and waited until finally Caius returned with Marcus and Didyme. Caius walked up onto the dais and stood in front of his throne "may I have your attention please. I have given great consideration to the testimony given here today and the evidence I was shown over the last several days. I would like to thank Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Major Jasper Whitlock, and last but certainly by no means least Alice Brandon Whitlock for the discovery and safe return of Marcus' mate Didyme Volturi. Without the efforts of these four vampires Didyme would still be lost to us all." There were a lot of murmured thanks sent in our direction until Caius raised his hand asking for silence …"Jane, having listened to your testimony and hearing that you have no regrets for the actions you took against an innocent, not to mention a Volturi Queen I find you guilty." Jane focused on Caius and tried to attack with her power but Bella, once again was ahead of her. Caius had some of the guard blindfold her and put the gag back in her mouth. Caius then turned to Sulpicia "Picia, while you have denied knowing about Aro holding Didyme prisoner, your thoughts gave you away. What you didn't know is that young Edward here is a mind reader and while you lied to me he was able to hear the truth in your mind. For your part in keeping a Volturi Queen a prisoner and by your silence allowing her torture to continue I find you guilty."

Caius approached Aro "Brother, I have watched you for millennia, you have always been greedy for power, never having enough. I have watched you manipulate situations and vampire alike to have things go your way. I have even watched you change the laws without consulting Marcus and I, just to get someone or something you wanted. How many covens have you destroyed with false charges to get your way? How many mates have been separated by lies and your false promises that if the one would join the guard the other would be spared? How many of those same mates have you secretly had destroyed? I wonder how many of the guard would still wear the robe if Chelsea were not using her gift to bind them to you." " I could go on and on about the many crimes you have committed but I shall just stick to the ones you are facing today. For kidnapping a Volturi Queen, I find you guilty. For forcibly separating mates, I find you guilty. For ordering the torture by another of an innocent as well as a Volturi Queen, I find you guilty. For torturing and raping a Volturi Queen, I find you guilty. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Aro glared at Caius finally starting to speak, "I am Aro Volturi, the true leader of the Vampire World and as such you cannot punish me as you would some lower vampire."

After making that one statement Aro stopped speaking and just looked straight ahead. Caius just looked at Aro and shook his head "The statement you just made speaks volumes Aro. You really do think you are above the law. I am here to tell you and all the others in this room that NOBODY is above the law. Our purpose as rulers is to uphold the law, lead by example, unfortunately the example you have set will only lead to the destruction of the vampire world. Hopefully this trial and the punishment handed out will serve to start setting things right again.

Caius walked back to stand in front of his throne, "guards please remove the prisoners and return them to their cells. Alec, you are to be taken to your room and remain there under guard until your sister's sentence is handed down, if you try to use your gift to help your sister you will find yourself in a cell alongside her. Please keep in mind that the penalty for trying to help a prisoner escape is final death. Now it has been a long and trying day, we will reconvene tomorrow for the sentencing." With that Caius along with Marcus and Didyme left the room.

After they had left and the guards had removed the prisoners along with Alec everyone began speaking amongst themselves about what had happened and how wonderful it was for Marcus to have his mate returned to him. I was listening to their thoughts as well to make sure that no one was thinking of helping Aro. I wasn't trying to focus on any one person, just letting thoughts flow through until I heard one that caught my attention, '_she truly is magnificent, enjoy her while you can Edward for soon she will be mine and she will make me richer than you or Alice ever could.' _I searched the room until my eyes landed on Carlisle, he had the most evil looking smirk on his face, he saluted me and then left through a side door. I looked at where he had been standing … I thought to myself WHAT THE FUCK! I grabbed Bella, motioned for Jasper and Alice to come with us, and headed for our room. We needed to talk.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Edward**

When we got back to my and Bella's room I told them what I had heard from Carlisle. We couldn't understand what he was trying to do until Jasper suggested that Bella 'look' in on Carlisle to see if she could discover what he is up to. We get Bella situated and comfortable on the sofa in front of the fireplace I sit next to her and take her hand in mine and wait. She drops her shield allowing me into her mind and she starts focusing on Carlisle. When she finds him he is outside in front of the castle. She sharpens her focus and we can hear him on the phone make arrangements for a chartered jet to be on standby. Once he gets off the phone with the airport he makes another call "I need you to get ready to leave, I'm going to take her tomorrow first chance I get. Don't worry about Edward, he won't do anything to put her in danger, and she will do whatever she is told to keep Edward safe. You just make sure that your people are in place to prevent him from following." Bella pulled back and it took a few seconds for her to focus back on the room we were in. We explained to Jasper and Alice what we had seen. Suddenly Jasper jumped up yanking his phone out of his pocket, "Caius, can you and Marcus come to Edward and Bella's room, we have news about Carlisle?"

Caius and Marcus came in shortly after Jasper's call. We told them what we had seen when we 'looked' in on Carlisle. Marcus was furious "FUCK! That old saying 'like father like son' is really true isn't it? I just got my mate back from Aro and now his 'child' is trying to separate another mated couple for his own gain. Caius, we really must put a stop to this." Caius agreed and called out for guards, when they appeared in the room he ordered them to go find and arrest him. Bella gave them a general location to start looking if he wasn't in his room.

We didn't have to wait long before Caius was notified that Carlisle was in the throne room. As we all entered Carlisle just glared at all of us except for Bella "CAIUS, I demand to know the meaning of this. Why have I been brought here like some common criminal?" "Because Carlisle, you are a common criminal. Did you not learn from your sire's actions? We know that you plan to separate Isabella from her mate. We plan to put a stop to your actions." "Guard, take his phone from him and bring it to me." Caius opened the phone and hit redial. We were all surprised when Alec's phone started to ring. He tried to run but Jasper had him by the throat and on the stone floor before anyone could spring into action. Caius ordered them both to be taken to holding cells stating that he would deal with them the same time he handed out the other's sentences. As we were all leaving the throne room to head back to our rooms we could hear everyone murmuring about Aro being Carlisle's sire and how it is true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

~oOo~

When we entered the throne room it was already crowded. I was glad there were chairs set aside for us as it was already standing room only. We didn't have to wait long before Aro, Jane, Sulpicia, Carlisle, and Alec were brought in. I noticed that Rosalie was standing at the back of the room waiting along with everyone else for their sentences to be announced. Suddenly the doors behind the thrones were thrown open and Caius returned to the throne room along with his mate Athenadora and Marcus with Didyme. I was surprised to see Esme come in behind them and stand behind Didyme. She noticed my confused look and let me know what was going on '_Edward, I was offered the position of tutor/decorator by Caius and Marcus. I am going to be helping Didyme catch up with all the changes and advances this world has had while she was being held prisoner. Caius has also asked me to redecorate their living and guest quarters. He liked what I did with the Forks house.' _I nodded to let her know that I understood and let the others know that I would explain to them later and that there was nothing to worry about.

Caius raised his hand and when the room quieted down he began "Last evening, it was brought to my attention that there was another plot to separate a newly mated couple. Alec Volturi, you are accused of conspiring with Carlisle Cullen to kidnap Isabella Swan. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Alec simply glared at Caius and then Carlisle, refusing to answer Caius' question. "Well Alec, I will take your silence as a sign of your guilt. Now as for you Carlisle, what do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle sat silent for a few minutes then he asked Caius "what did you mean when you said 'your sire's actions'?" "Well Nephew, I'm telling you that Aro was the vampire in that alleyway that night. I know he is the one that bit you because I was with him. When we went back to get you, we couldn't find you and we since we never heard of any killings we assumed that the villagers had found and destroyed you. When you came to Volterra and we realized who you were Aro was too embarrassed by your diet to claim you. As much as you love money it is ironic that you were never claimed as a Volturi Prince and therefore denied access to the Volturi Accounts. Now you know why you were never punished the way you should have been, but that is about to change. I find you guilty of conspiring to kidnap young Isabella and to keep her away from her mate. Well, now that we have all the verdicts out of the way, let's get started shall we.

Alec Volturi, having been found guilty of conspiracy to separate mates I sentence you to 100 years in the cells below. All your possessions, accounts, and any monies and jewels that you have, known or hidden are to be given to the vampire you planned to kidnap, Isabella Swan. When you are released you will be banished from Volterra for the rest of your existence.

Carlisle Cullen, you have been found guilty of conspiring to kidnap Isabella Swan and separate her from her mate. You too will spend 100 years in the cells below. All the properties you own, the bank accounts you have, hidden and known, will be given to those that earned the money to begin with, Edward and Alice. When you are released you will not be allowed any interaction with humans since we have seen you cannot be trusted to keep the secret. Isabella Swan is not the first human you revealed yourself to. You were warned when you left that young woman in London. You were warned yet again when you left the girl in Boston and headed to Chicago. Now we find that when you left Forks you left Isabella behind with the knowledge of what you are. You are aware that humans who discover our secret are to be changed or killed yet you did neither. It was your place to guide the vampires you made and you failed to do so. By ignoring this responsibility you left them unaware of many of our laws and not knowing what it is to be a vampire. You too will be banished from Volterra for the rest of your nomadic existence. I believe the humans have something called a Restraining Order, I am issuing one against you. You are to never approach any former member of your coven and that includes Isabella." Caius turned to deal with the others as Carlisle sat stunned into silence. Suddenly Carlisle screamed and bolted for Bella screaming "she will be mine." He never made it to Bella, before any of us could stop him Esme shocked us all by charging from behind Didyme to grab him and rip his head off. As she was tearing his limbs from his body preparing to put him in the fire we could all hear her muttering "try and keep my son from his mate, you have caused quite enough pain in your lifetime Carlisle Cullen. It needs to stop and I am just woman enough to stop you." She left the limbs all piled up in the middle of the floor but she wasn't taking any chances that he might be put back together. She calmly walked over to the fireplace and tossed his head in as casually as she would if she were adding another log to the fire. Then she returned to her place behind Didyme.

Caius stood staring at Esme for a few minutes then turned back to face the room, "shall we continue?"

"Jane Volturi, for your part in the torturing of a Volturi Queen, your sentence is final death. Your estate will be given to the very person you tortured Didyme Volturi." Having heard the sentence passed the guard standing behind her took Jane's head off and it too was tossed into the fireplace.

"Sulpicia Volturi, your sentence will not be carried out so quickly as Jane's and although you will most certainly beg for death to claim you it will not come for you so soon. Before I tell you what your punishment is to be I must first deal with Aro." Caius walked over and stood in front of Aro.

"Aro Volturi, I have asked Major Jasper Whitlock for his assistance in handing down your punishment. I have requested that he and his mate remain here as my guests for a period of six months. During those six months he will visit you then your mate, Sulpicia, daily. During those visits, after you have had your arms and legs removed he will first let you feel what Didyme felt every time you tortured and raped her. After he is finished with you, as the length of time you suffer is entirely up to him, the guards will bring in Sulpicia and she will feel the pain that Didyme suffered at your hands. As a warning to others who might consider following in your footsteps the first of those punishments will start now." After warning the other vampires in the room that if any one tries to help Aro or Picia he or she will suffer the same before being sent to his or her final death and if they are mated he or she will watch their mate suffer the same punishment. Caius asks Jasper to begin. Before Jasper can start Marcus takes Didyme and Esme out of the room stating that Didyme has been through enough.

Jasper put Aro through the pain for about 30 minutes then let Sulpicia feel the pain that her silence had let Didyme suffer for another 30 minutes. Aro was then given his limbs back, given a dog to drain and they were both taken back to their cells. Jasper was feeling a bit drained himself and he and Alice left the castle to go hunting.

Bella and I were lying on the bed listening to some soft soothing music. She was quite upset with everything that had happened. Jasper and Alice returned after being gone for a few hours and joined us for the rest of the evening. They were surprised to learn that Caius had also invited us to remain at the castle for a few months so that we could learn more of the vampire world. Bella had seen the library and was thrilled to stay. We were both surprised when Caius handed Bella a check for the bounty that Aro had offered on her, and when Marcus handed me a check for 10 million American dollars, the reward he had offered for any information on Didyme's whereabouts, asking me to share it with the others.

~oOo~

We ended up staying in Volterra for six months as Bella didn't want to leave Alice there by herself. Esme was there but she was busy teaching Didyme about all the changes she had missed. Esme was also quite busy redecorating the castle.

Caius was right in his prediction of Sulpicia begging for death, we could all hear her pleas, but he was also right that death would not come so soon for her. After she had served a few months of her sentence one of her maids, not being able to listen to her mistress' pleas for death any longer, had sneaked down to the cells and threw a lighter in to her. The next time she was in the cell with Aro and Jasper had finished her punishment she walked over, kissed Aro on the forehead, and told him she would never forgive him. Later that night screams were heard coming from her cell and when the guards arrived it was too late to save her. True to his word, he had the maid that had helped her destroyed as well.

No one knew that Alec had the ability to use his gift on himself but apparently he had learned how to use it to shut himself off from the world. After watching him for a couple of months and seeing that he never came back into consciousness Caius took pity on him and had him destroyed.

Didyme and Esme became the best of friends and it was pure joy to watch the light in Didyme's eyes shine so bright when she learned something new. Everyone that either lived in the castle or came to visit upon hearing the news of her return couldn't believe the change in Marcus. Where he once gave the appearance of a man that was so bored with the world he now found joy and happiness in everything and everyone around him.

Marcus and Caius had Chelsea remove the bonds from the guards and they were all given the freedom to choose to stay with the guard or to leave and return to their former lives.

The last day of Aro's sentence we were all called back to the throne room to witness his last bit of punishment. We were all shocked to see the broken and frail man that Aro had become. As had been his practice since Sulpicia's death Jasper let Aro feel the pain for an hour. When Jasper pulled his power back Marcus stepped in front of Aro, picked up the limbs lying on the floor in front of him and tossed them into the fire one by one. Aro's screaming increased as each limb was burned. When all the limbs had been burned Marcus tore Aro's head from his body and tossed both pieces into the fire.

The day we had a couple of surprises, Jacob had called to let Caius know that two tribe members, Leah and Seth Clearwater, had begun shifting. Caius reminded him to keep them in check or he would be back to visit. The second surprise came when we were visiting with Marcus, Didyme, Esme, and her new friend Fergus (Bella thinks they are more than just friends). The doors to the castle were thrown open and we all heard the booming voice crying out "where the Hell is everybody" we started laughing and waited for Emmett and Maggie to join us. As expected Emmett now had red eyes and he and Maggie both were quite excited to learn about mixing human and animal blood. They both hated wearing contacts when they were out in public and wanted to try the mix as soon as possible. Caius had also been intrigued and was experimenting so there were some mixes already made up in the castle kitchen for them to try.

When the morning of our departure came we were all ready to continue on with our journey with Emmett and Maggie deciding to come with us for a while. When I asked everyone where they wanted to go once we got back to our RV everyone agreed that after the events of the last several months there was only one place to go.

Disneyland, here we come.

Well, this is the end my friends. I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me. I want to thank InLoveWithEric for pre-reading for me. I also want to thank all of you who stayed with me for the entire journey. I appreciate each and every one of you that sent in a review and those of you that didn't review but kept reading.


End file.
